Saving Danno
by WofOZ
Summary: Grace was always the "apple of her father's eye", somewhere along the way those innocent eyes and brave attitude wormed its way into the hearts of the rest of Five-0. When a car accident turns out to be not so "accidental" and Danny is left an emotional wreck even though Grace will be okay; Steve enlists a team of SEALS to make sure those responsible pay for what they've done.
1. Anything For Grace

**Me again! The writing bug has bitten and I have no idea where this came from but... it's here so, enjoy!**

 **So warned, I drop the "F-bomb" a few times in this chapter but it's not going to be a regular thing.**

 **Oz**

* * *

Steve kicked in the door in front of him with so much power the whole thing didn't just rip off its hinges but it splintered into shards. Not giving the door a second thought the SEAL powered his way into the small building expertly checking every direction and every corner.

"Movement back left," said a voice in his ear. Tapping into his heightened and well honed senses, Steve gave the silent single to the man behind him to follow and be ready.

Then with a steady breath that barely moved through the man, Steve silently and deadly moved forward rifle raised to the final door at the end of the hall. Another count down and yet another wood splitting kick had Steve and the soldier behind him racing in.

"US Navy get your hands in air drop the weapon!" Steve barked. The target in the room wrapped his arm around the throat of his victim and raised his own gun

"You shoot me you shoot him!" The target snarled.

"Please! Get me out of here!" The victim wailed.

"Shut up!" The target barked. Steve instantly saw his shot and was ready to take it.

"You've got to the count of three before this ends badly for you," he growled. The Target went wide eyed and held his victim tighter.

"Nice try, you've got n-" Steve took his shot before his target could finish speaking. With a howl of pain the man dropped to the ground his hostage free to run to the safety of the SEAL behind Steve.

"Hostage secure!" The other one barked. Steve nodded but approached the man on the ground who was still writhing. The target finally realized their was a figure looming over him and went wide eyed in surprise. For his part, Steve grinned, pulled out his side arm and shot the man twice more in the chest.

Once the adrenaline started to wear off, Steve raised an eyebrow, laughed then poked the body with his foot.

"Still alive, Grant?" He asked. The "Target" on the floor grunted and moaned then rolled onto his hands and knees and started gagging.

"Be better if you hadn't shot me in the nuts Smooth dog," the Target now "Grant" wretched. "They're dummy rounds but they still f***ing hurt sir." Steve and the two men behind him started laughing.

It had been a mission but at the moment it hadn't been life or death. For the last five and a half days Steve had been on a training exercise with four other Navy SEALs. Being the senior of the others he'd been asked to come in and recertify the men on a few things while recertifying himself on his instructor qualifications. They had another four days to go and that was cutting it close.

Three of the SEALs on the training exercise were due to ship out two days after the training was over and they needed their certification to be eligible to go.

"Come on Grant, that's what you get for nearly choking me out," the "victim" also known as Petty Officer 1st Class Eddie Dax chuckled.

"He deserves it for leaving his crotch exposed," Steve replied. "Our vests only cover so much, you guys need to remember any exposed flesh is fair game and still can be lethal. Shock can kill just as much as an open wound... Isn't that right Grant?"

"Oh f*** you Commander," the man moaned still writhing. "Grant" or Lieutenant James Grant was also working on some instructor qualifications and as such had been nominated as the "bad guy" for their little exercise. Steve had known the man for several years and gone on a few missions so his choice words could be let go at the moment.

After all Steve had just shot him in a very private area.

"And the two extras sir?" Asked the amused SEAL who'd followed Steve in for the rescue. Another Petty Officer by the name of Brent Kato.

"That was for Jimmy skipping out on the bill last time we went out for drinks," Steve replied all to happily. Everyone in the room, including the voice over Steve's radio started howling in laughter.

Grant managed to pull himself to his feet but still sucked in a few deep breaths. Steve went over and gave him a pat on the back.

"Seriously you need a medic Grant?" He asked.

"And give you chuckle heads the satisfaction? No, I'm good," he croaked out.

"Outstanding," Steve nodded. "Alright, we got a good hike back to base camp so let's get moving. Draco? You got your ears and eyes on still?" He asked in to his throat mic.

"Don't I always sir?" Senior Chief Chris "Draco" Dawson replied knowingly.

"Good we're coming out, don't shoot us and meet us at the rendezvous point, you've got fifteen minutes," Steve ordered.

"I'll see you in ten," Draco replied. One of the best snipers Steve had ever known, he had no doubt the smug SEAL would be rested and waiting by the time they caught up to him.

Two and a half hours later Steve and his camouflaged band of Navy emerged from the woods of a remote part of California and walked up a dirt road to where a temporary military tent city base had been set up.

"Dax, Draco take Grant to the medic just to be on the safe side, Kato you and I will secure the kit and make sure those uppity reccie Marines didn't steal out tent space again," Steve ordered. Last time they'd been out doing their exercises for 24 hours they came back to find a hand full of recon Marines had shoved their kit into a barely manageable space and spread themselves out with out so much as a how do you do.

"Can I shoot _them_?" Draco asked. The team just laughed before heading in their separate directions.

Later that evening and after evaluating all they'd done since being out in the jungle for just over a day, Steve was about ready to burn his uniform and break his rule of a 3 minute navy shower by about a half hour.

Grant hadn't bothered changing, he was flopped out on his cot sleeping with an icepack on his sensitive area while Draco, Dax and Kato quietly shared their MREs and played a game of cards.

"Shower time boys," Steve said. "You know..."

"Every chance you have to sh**, shower and shave you should take it because it could be a week until you get another chance." All of the SEALs, even Grant who'd woken up slightly finished the line that Steve had said to his men probably a thousand times before.

"And if I could feel my nuts right now I'd agree with you Commander," Grant murmured before rolling over and going back to sleep amongst the laughter of his peers. Steve chuckled as well but then headed out.

He didn't make it far as an Army Private ran up to him and let him know he had a phone call in the command tent. It was surprising considering when he'd put in for this two week exercise, the Governor okayed it even accepting that he would need to be radio silent with the outside world.

"You got friends in high places," said the General in charge of the entire military exercise that had been set up in the area for the time being. "Try not to make a habit of this McGarrett, this isn't your personal answering service."

"No sir," Steve replied with a nod. In truth he was just confused as to why he was not only being called but the call must have been at least authorized by the Governor to reach not just the camp but the command tent and the general's office.

After receiving another pointed look from the higher ranking man Steve was left alone to snatch up the waiting phone.

"This is McGarrett."

"Steve, it's Chin." Steve frowned not sure why the man would go to such lengths to contact him but his frown turned to a smile as he realized how much he missed his friends.

"Chin, hey man it's good to hear your voice," Steve replied. "It's awesome actually but you know I'm supposed to be off the grid."

"I know Steve, but this can't wait anymore," Chin answered. "Its why I had the Governor pull strings to find out where you were." A deep feeling of concern rooted itself in Steve's gut. Something about his friend's voice sounded wrong, very wrong.

"Chin what? What's going on?" The pause that followed was the longest of Steve's life and he knew what he heard next would hurt. "Chin?" He asked in frustration.

"Danny and Grace were in a car accident four days ago," Chin said in one breath. Steve's heart started racing, he had to make sure his feet were well planted before he trusted his voice to speak.

"What!? Are they...? Chin tell me they're okay," Steve hissed. There was a heavy sigh which signaled nothing good.

"They were t-boned and it hit primarily on the back passenger side..." Instantly Steve knew what that meant, that would have been where Grace would be sitting.

"How bad is it?" Steve dared ask.

"Danny's got a concussion, two cracked ribs and some powder burns from the air bags," Chin explained. "But he'll be okay; Grace will too it's just..."

"Just what Chin?" Steve exclaimed. Grace wasn't his own flesh and blood but she was the closest thing he had to a child and the way she and Danny were together, that little girl being hurt was a pain worse than death.

"Grace got the worst of it; a broken leg, broken arm, concussion and they had her in surgery to stop some internal bleeding as well as to re-inflate her right lung," Chin explained. At that Steve's knees buckled and he fell back into a chair.

"Jesus Christ," he whooshed out. Grace wasn't small for her age but the idea that that small body had suffered so much didn't seem fair.

"She's out of the woods Steve, the doctor's said she'll be okay," Chin instantly reassured. "And I know you're supposed to be on exercise but..." When the man trailed off Steve made the revelation all on his own.

"Danny's not okay is he... mentally I mean?" He asked quietly. Another pause before;

"Kono and I don't know what to do Steve, even Rachel's at a loss," Chin replied. "Danny hasn't left the hospital even when he couldn't see Grace. He's not eating, he's not drinking, he's barely talking... Steve he fainted earlier today and had to be hooked up to an IV. The doctors say if this keeps up they're going to have to keep him sedated until they can replenish enough of the missing fluids and nutrients."

"What do you need from me Chin? Can you put him on the phone?" Steve asked.

"If I could get him to do anything right now I wouldn't be calling you," the Hawaiian said honestly. Sighing heavily Steve knew he had some decisions to make.

"I hear you Chin," he replied. "I'll be there as soon as I can, just need to talk to some people first."

"Thanks Steve and we will keep trying," Chin said.

"I know you will," Steve answered. "I'll let you know what's up as soon as I can."

Steve made short work of the distance between the command tent and where his small band of SEALs were calling a temporary home. He knew he couldn't back out of there training mission but he also knew there were loop holes. As special operations soldiers, your training or recertification could happen anywhere from Canada to Dubai as long as everything was logged and all criteria were met.

Steve needed to get back to his friend and pseudo niece but he couldn't just ruin four men's career advancement opportunities to do it. He wouldn't unless it was absolutely necessary.

When he skidded to a halt inside the tent all the SEALs looked up curiously.

"Forget the shower part or showering, Commander?" Grant asked.

"Nope, got a phone call, missions changed, how do you boys feel about Hawaii?" He asked. When all four faces lit up like a Christmas tree, Steve knew his plan would work and he'd soon be home and able to help Danny with whatever troubles he was currently struggling with.

27 hours later Steve, on little sleep and still in his black cammo gear, half walked half jogged through the hospital hallway and at last caught sight of Chin-Ho.

"Chin!" He called out. The man turned just as Steve closed the final distance between them. The SEAL was about to say hello and ask how the man was doing but suddenly the hospital room door close to them burst open and much to Steve's horror two nurses and a doctor rushed out with Danny restrained and wild on the gurney between them.

The ungodly noises and grunts that the detective was emitting put a fear in Steve's heart he didn't know he was capable of.

"Get him to the psych ward and put him on 24 hour watch," the doctor ordered. "I want his blood work taken and run again!"

"Hey!" Steve barked as his partner was wheeled out of sight. "Hold on! Doc what's going on!?" The doctor stopped and turned toward the two Five-0 members and only then did Steve see a sizable bloody gash on the doctors cheek.

"Commander McGarrett?"

"That's me," Steve nodded. "What happened to my partner?" The doctor looking more than frazzled sighed.

"It appears the detective has had a massive psychological break," he explained. "We're going to have him properly sedated and watched so he can't harm himself or others but the second he's settled I will allow you and others to visit." Steve was to stunned to speak but thankfully this allowed the doctor to take a breath and calm down. "I'm sorry Commander, Detective Kelly, but Detective Williams is struggling severely at the moment and I promise you we're doing everything we can to help him. If you'll excuse me I need to get this wound looked at, I'll be back to speak with you as soon as I can."

With that the doctor was gone, leaving Steve to turn toward Chin who's normally stoic face was laced with angst.

"Chin... What the hell happened?!" He demanded. The Hawaiian detective just let out a breath and shook his head.

"I don't even know, Steve," he replied. "He's always been protective of Grace but... I've never seen him like this." Steve bit back his sarcastic retort of "yuh think?", instead taking a deep breath and taking the man's hand in a firm brotherly handshake.

"It's good to be back Chin," he said honestly to the detectives warm smile. "Now take me to Gracie, you can explain on the way."

"What about your exercise?" Chin asked. Steve smiled as he thought of the four men he'd unleashed on Oahu, their mission? Go over the traffic accident and find out everything they could about the situation while Steve dealt with the emotional fallout.

"Still going, with an addendum or two," he explained. "But that's not important right now; Danny's situation is obvious but how's Grace doing?"

"Same as the rest of us," Chin said looking Steve right in the eyes. "Scared."

They'd just reached a hospital room door where the Hawaiian detective came to a stop reaching for the handle when Steve's cellphone went off. Hissing at his own stupidity for forgetting to turn it off in a hospital, the SEAL snatched the object from his hip and quickly answered it.

"McGarrett," he said.

"Smooth dog, you sure you don't want to come back to the SEALs full time?" Grant's voice asked over the phone. Steve gave Chin a small smile before replying, as much as he loved being a Navy SEAL, Five-0 had become something more satisfying than he could have ever imagined.

"Got a good thing going here lieutenant, why what's going on?" Steve asked.

"We did a once over of your man's accident site and it wasn't," Grant replied. Steve furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Wait… it wasn't what?" he asked.

"An accident," Grant replied. Steve's heart started beating a little faster as he clutched his phone close to his ear and locked eyes with Chin yet again.

"What?" he asked with deadly calm.

"Sorry Commander, looks like your man's got someone who not only expertly knows what they're doing but they clearly REALLY don't like him," Grant explained. "By all accounts, sir, if it weren't for a freak mistake that Draco just found, neither your friend nor his kid should have survived."

* * *

 **Uh oh... who's out to get Danny? Or *dramatic pause* is it really Danny they're after... hmm. Dun duh duuuuuuh!**

 **Hope you liked, I'd love to hear reviews or see that people are reading this.**

 **Thanks for your time!**

 **Oz**


	2. The Plot Thickens

**Whoa... review city! I can't believe how strong the response was for the first chapter! Thanks SO much everyone!**

 **I'll apologize though, this chapter didn't have any natural breaks so it's kind well... long. But I still think it can be read in one sitting!**

 **Also I made a MASSIVE error last chapter. I used the wrong rank structure for the SEALs in the last chapter. It only happened once as I'm using thier nicknames or last names for the story but I've since made the correction and if I use their full titles again I'll make sure to use the right ranks.**

 **Anyway, thanks again and on with the show!**

 **Oz**

* * *

Grace was an angel, a beautiful little keiki who'd been raised right and had always been nothing more than great. Her sunshine smile combined with her father's wit and mother's poise made her one of the prettiest smartest girls out there. To see her so broken, so damaged when her father wasn't able to be there for her... was heartbreaking.

Even for a tough Navy SEAL, Steve couldn't stop the tears from misting his eyes as he stepped into Grace Williams's hospital room.

He'd taken a pause outside the room to swallow his rage before arranging his priorities. Once he'd calmed down at hearing Grant's words he told the SEAL team to head to Five-0 HQ where Chin would meet them and immediately they could open an investigation. Chin had tried to apologize saying he shouldn't have taken HPD at their word that it was a simple accident but Steve wouldn't hear it.

"You were focused on Grace and Danny, who you should have been," Steve had said. "Now that we know, we can make it right." Then after another breath he'd walked through the door and nearly lost his lunch.

He barely even registered Kono and Rachel before approaching the damaged little girl on the much too big hospital bed. Her arm and leg were in casts that dwarfed both appendages and she had a neck brace on as well as a tube coming out of her chest. Never mind the other wires and IVs, the child looked more machine and plaster than girl.

"Jesus," Steve repeated the sentiment of when he'd first found out.

"Believe it or not the doctor's do say she's getting better," Rachel said with a croak.

"She's right boss, the doc was in here two hours ago and said he's really happy with how well she's healing," Kono added. Steve shuddered, he couldn't help it, Grace just looked so "un-Grace", no wonder Danny had lost his mind.

"N'ka Se've?" Steve was shocked, truly shocked when Grace's drug hazed eyes opened and looked at him. They were mere slits but they were open. The SEAL quickly got to the girl's side and took her good hand in his.

"Hey Gracie," he said smiling as wide as he could. "Looks like you got a little roughed up, sweetheart but the doctors say you'll be doing cartwheels in no time. I still have to train you for that marathon remember?" Grace's lips quirked into a tired smile.

"Member," she slurred. Then the smile fell and she clutched Steve's hand with surprising strength. "Nka Se've... Whrs D'no?" Steve's gut flip-flopped, he glanced at Kono and Rachel who both looked like they'd already answered the question a thousand ways and a thousand times. Clearly it was Steve's turn so her turned back to the girl and leaned in with a smile.

"Gracie you know your Danno loves you right?" He asked. Grace grunted but nodded as best she could. "And you know he'd be here if he could yes?" Again another weak nod. "He's got some bumps and bruises of his own that are being taken care of but I know the second he's able he'll be right back here with you to make sure you're okay before getting back to catching the bad guys. I promise you Grace, I'm going to protect you and your dad okay?"

"Kay," Grace murmured. Then it seemed the fight had left her as her eyes drifted shut and her breathing evened out. Sure she was asleep; Steve stood and finally let the frown darken his face before finally turning to the other women in the room.

"Kono, an HPD detail is coming in for both Grace and Danny, I want you to stay with Grace while I go check on Danny," Steve ordered. Both Kono and Rachel's eyes widened as they stood.

"Why do we need HPD, Commander?" Rachel asked. Steve glanced at the slumbering girl then ushered the woman just outside the door.

"I'm still technically on exercise and brought the SEAL team I've been training with back with me," Steve explained. "As part of their training they need to go over an incident site, road side bomb or car accident, doesn't matter."

"You sent them to Danny's crash sight?" Kono asked. Steve nodded.

"Just got a call from my LT on sight, apparently the accident wasn't an accident," Steve told them. "Someone tried to kill Danny and Grace." Rachel paled as she put a hand to her mouth in horror while Kono just looked shocked.

"Who would want to kill Grace?" Kono blurted out.

"I don't know but I intend to find out," Steve nodded. "Chins already working with my guys..." He paused as he took a moment to put a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "I will make someone pay for this Rachel, you have my word."

"Do you think Daniel knew?" She asked quietly. For a moment Steve was a bit confused before the woman went on. "Do you think that's what has him so... Upset? Perhaps he knew... Knew someone tried to kill him while his daughter was in the car?"

"I don't know Rachel," Steve replied honestly. "But I'm here now so maybe I can find out, okay?" Rachel nodded.

"We may not be married anymore but I still care for the man Commander," she replied. "For the sake of our daughter, I hope you can make sense of all this." Steve wasn't really able to come up with an answer to that so instead he nodded before giving a pointed "watch them" look to Kono before heading off to the psych ward.

As he was buzzed through the psych ward door, Steve took yet another steadying deep breath. Sure he and Danny razzed each other about being crazy all the time but never once had they genuinely thought the other capable of being insane.

'He's not,' Steve mentally scolded himself. 'He's suffered a severe trauma, nothing he can't come back from.' Or so the SEAL desperately hoped. Danny's crazed noises from earlier were still ringing in his ears.

As he approached the main desk he was intercepted by the same doctor from earlier with the cut now stitched up on his face.

"Commander McGarrett, my names Dr. Huama. I'm sorry about earlier I'm sure you can appreciate the delicacy of me treating my patient's first," the Dr apologized. Steve gave a nod; he could see in the man's eyes he was genuinely apologetic for being so abrupt during their first meeting. Being injured probably didn't help either.

"Don't worry about it doc; can you tell me what's going on with Danny? He's got a little girl that really wants to see him right now," Steve asked. The doctor waved Steve to follow him before starting to speak.

"Obviously the detective..."

"Danny, call him Danny."

"Danny then, sometimes when our bodies suffer a severe psychological trauma as well ad physical our brain can put things together in an odd way," Dr. Huama explained. "In the case, with Danny's concussion and experiencing the trauma of seeing his daughter so badly injured, I believe he's suffered a mental break with reality."

"Doc the man you're taking about is tough as nails," Steve couldn't help but say. "He's been a detective longer than I've been a Navy SEAL and probably seen more horrors than you can shake a stick at. Yes he's protective of his daughter, probably over protective, but what you're suggesting... It doesn't make sense. Danny wouldn't go off the rails like this knowing his daughter would need him strong." Dr. Hauma stopped and looked at Steve with a sympathetic smile.

"You know this is the forth time I'm having this conversation?" He said gently.

"I don't doubt that, we're Danny's family as his blood relatives," Steve explained. "The man we know wouldn't just... Snap."

"I don't know what to tell you Commander, other than the truth," the doctor replied. "His preliminary blood work showed no toxins, there's no evidence of swelling or bleeding on the brain that may cause a mood change. I've had other consults in on this and by every text book definition, he's suffered a break." A tint voice in Steve's brain kept telling him to ignore the doctor's words, they could be right.

"You ordered another blood test," he challenged. "Yes, to make sure the cocktail of antipsychotic drugs we're giving him is balancing well with the sedatives we're administering. The fact that Danny doesn't seem to be turning a corner with rest and medication is concerning. As is his new tendency to get violent." As the doctor spoke he pointed to the gash on his cheek. There was no denying what he was being told but it was still so hard for Steve to believe.

"I'd like to see him if I can?" He asked rather than keep arguing.

"Of course, this way," the doctor nodded.

They travelled past a few doors before stopping as the doctor put his hand on the door.

"I ask you don't stay long at least until we can stabilize his medication," the doctor explained. "And I warn you, it can be hard to see a friend or loved one like this but everything we are doing his for his health and nothing else."

"Got it, thanks doctor," Steve nodded. As the doctor continued on his way, Steve steeled his nerves then entered his partner's hospital room.

"Oh... Danny..." Steve whooshes out when he saw the state of his partner. Danny lay, pale as a ghost with his ankles and wrists restrained to the sides of the bed with soft cuffs. He had a gaze taped to his forehead and various small cuts and bruises on what skin Steve could see as well as IVs in both arms.

He approached the bed quietly in case Danny was well and truly asleep. It wasn't necessary it seemed as the second Steve reached the bed side Danny's bloodshot tired eyes opened and looked at him.

"St...eve?" The man croaked. The SEAL reacted almost the same as he had for Grace, he smiled and leaned in a bit.

"The one and only," he replied. "What's going on Danno? Talk to me." Danny let out an odd grunt before twisting a bit in his restraints and letting loose another animalistic noise.

"Whyr y'here?" The detective slurred. Steve's smile wavered but stayed in place.

"You'd do the same for me if I got in a car accident buddy," he replied. For a moment Danny just blinked sleepily at Steve; then his brow furrowed and Steve instantly grew concerned.

"Car... 'cident?" Danny questioned.

"Yeah, Danny, it's been just over a week since it happened. Do you remember?" Steve asked gently. This wasn't the man he knew and it was starting to scare him.

"Member...n'member..." Danny slurred then he grunted and moaned and once again tested the bonds of his restraints, this time however he didn't stop. "Gr'cy..." He grunted.

"Hey come on, easy now Danno, she's okay, I promise you she's okay," Steve tried. Thankfully Danny calmed down a bit seeming to accept this. For his part Steve started to relax only to have the man huff, grunt then said out of the blue; "Coffee."

That stumped the SEAL for a second before he tried to get more.

"I don't think you need coffee, Danny," he tried to joke. "Maybe when you're-"

"Coffee! COFFEE!" Danny barked clearly aggravated. "Coffeeeeeee!" He hollered at the top of his lungs. All Steve could do was watch in stunned silence as his best friend degraded into animalistic yelps, grunts and hollers while struggling wildly in his restraints.

A beat later and the doctor plus two nurses came running in. The doctor ordered a sedative and as the nurse brought the needle into Danny's line of sight Steve saw something.

It was only for a second, but the SEAL was sure he'd seen it, Danny clearly saw the needle coming and in that moment after his eyes locked on Steve's. Split second or not, Steve clearly saw his partner, the lucid man he knew, begging for help.

"Wait, wait!" But it was too late, by the time Steve found his voice the drugs had been administered and his partner slumped back to the bed unconscious.

"Time's up Commander," Dr. Hauma ordered practically shoving the man from the room.

"I saw him, Danny gave me a look, he's in there!" Steve exclaimed. "Doc you have to test him again for whatever you can. He looked at the needle and then at me. He doesn't need drugs!"

"Commander, as a sibling myself I can appreciate the bond you share with your partner and the want to do anything for him, maybe even see things that just aren't there," Dr. Hauma sighed. "But as a medical professional I need YOU to appreciate I'm doing everything in my power to help Danny. If I believed the drugs weren't helping him I would be the first one to stop them immediately and safely. Can we get on the same page with that?" Steve sighed heavily and nodded but still, he knee Danny, he KNEW him so he had to try once more.

"I understand doc, but please... I'm begging you, BEGGING you to do me this one favor," Steve tried. "The car accident is looking like a potential attempted homicide so we need the absolute clear facts. "I" need the absolute clear facts and of you come back to me and tell me my partner is well and truly mentally ill, I won't ask you ever again. Please, doc... Please?" Dr. Hauma looked like a man who put his foot down and nailed it there. Medical had to be tough for situations exactly like this; families hoping for something that wasn't there.

But Steve matched his serious gaze pound for pound and finally the doctor rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

"Alright Commander, you win," he replied. "I'll redo his original tests, MRIs, blood analysis, the works; why? Because I'm trusting a man of your caliber isn't a hysterical mother or father but a caring professional. That and dressed the way you are, I'm afraid you'd shoot me if I said no," he joked lightly. Steve let the tension ease from his shoulders a bit and gave the man a smile and a nod.

"Trust that instinct," he joked back. The doctor snorted then walked away grabbing a nurse and issuing instructions for Danny's care.

Confident his friend was in good hands, Steve switched gears. He waited just long enough for Danny's HPD detail to show up before giving instructions and quickly making his way as fast as possible to Five-0 HQ.

Once there he wasted no time pulling the doors open and storming up to the group gathered around the smart table. Needless to say the other SEALs naturally parted on either side flanking their Commander perfectly while Chin and Kono stood at either end.

"I need something I can point a gun at," Steve growled.

"I love it when you talk dirty sir," Grant smirked.

"Careful Grant, remember he loaded up with real bullets on the way over here," Kato chuckled. Dax joined in the chuckling only to come under scrutiny from that infamous intense stare.

"Gentlemen." It was one sternly barked word from Steve that instantly had the SEALs serious and ready.

"Draco found it actually, like I told Chin, the stain on the front seat is all wrong," Grant replied. Chin brought up the accident photos and zoomed in on the driver's side car seat. There was clearly a stain there that was blocked in parts undoubtedly from where Danny sat.

"HPD figured the spill happened after the accident but your man noticed the spill was actually splattered slightly to the bottom left of the seat," Chin explained. "Now they were hit on the back passenger side... The splatter should have been..."

"To the side and right," Steve said. "Okay so he spilt coffee sometime before the accident."

"Directly before," Draco appeared from Kono's office waving one of Five-0's computer tablets. With the precision of an expert he lobbed his hand across the small screen bringing up a video on the main screen. "First off according to the HPD report the coffee was still damn when they arrived and then there's this… a camera from a bank a block down caught everything."

"How did you get this? Everywhere HPD canvassed said there were no camera's that caught the accident," Kono asked.

"HPD doesn't know how to hack a Navy satellite and access any stored video footage from any digital device from the last three months," Draco said with a wily grin. "Turns out our bank manager on the second floor didn't trust the security company who was dropping off and picking up cash every day."

"Anything we see on this tape will be inadmissible in court," Chin said channeling his inner Danny. Draco shrugged, not the least repentant.

"Yeah but my CO said he wants something to shoot at, I'd rather it not be me so I'm getting him what he needs to aim in the right direction," he replied. "Ain't a nice way, but it's a good way."

"Play the tape," Steve ordered. Draco did as he was told without another word drawing slightly impressed glances from Chin and Kono. It was different with Five-0, they worked as a team, coworkers in a law enforcement agency; SEALs had a leader who they followed to the letter and that was the end of it.

On the screen Steve saw the familiar Camaro come the intersection with ease. It looked like Danny had just taken a sip of the mug in his hand before jerking back and realizing it. One hand waved around as he glanced down before looking forward again and started to bring the car to the side of the road. That was the moment when out of a near by driveway a large SUV came roaring forward slamming into the back part of Danny's car. Steve forced himself to watch the video ignoring his flip-flopping gut at watching something so terrible knowing his friend and niece were in that car.

Draco stopped the video and put his tablet down.

"There was a large construction site on the other side of the road Commander. A site that only had a wire fence blocking the street from a twelve foot drop onto concrete and protruding rebar," he explained. "Accounting for size of vehicles, velocity that both were traveling or your partner's car SHOULD have been travelling; the Camaro should have gone into that site."

"If he hadn't spilt his coffee," Grant huffed in disbelief. Steve's spine stiffened and he stood taller, all four of the SEALs around him mirrored the intense pose waiting for orders.

"Steve what is it?" Chin asked.

"Danny," Steve replied. "When I saw him at the hospital he kept saying "coffee"."

"You think it means something?" Kono asked.

"Danny's a cop through and through," Steve said. "Even if he was losing it, which I still don't entirely believe he is, he'd still find a way to get through to us. It can't be a coincidence it's the only word he managed to get out… Where are we on the driver of the SUV?"

"The guy blew a blood alcohol so far over the limit HPD took him straight to booking," Chin replied. Steve shook his head; that was unacceptable.

"I want him here, now," he ordered. "Kato, you, Chin and Grant go down to impound and go over the SUV and the Camaro with a fine tooth comb. Take them apart if you have too," Steve ordered. "I don't care what HPD's report says I want my own report from you three. Kono, you and Dax go back over witness statements, hell go back to the site and get NEW witness statements. Now that the nature of the incident has changed maybe someone will remember something they didn't think was important at the time. Draco, you're with me."

"Orders sir?" the man asked. Steve looked at him and decided as serious as the situation was, Chin and Kono weren't used to such intensity and the mood needed to be lightened just a bit.

"You're the scariest of this bunch so I want you with me in the interrogation room," he replied. The group seemed to collectively drop their shoulders a little reminding Steve he needed to tone it down once and a while.

"Can do, sir," Draco grinned with a little too much excitement. "To bad I had to check my rifle back in Cali, would have loved to have that strapped to my back right now." Steve smiled before turning to Kono.

"You mind giving him a loaner?" he asked. Kono laughed before trotting over to the weapons locker and pulling out one of her own sniper rifles, she expertly checked the chamber and made the weapon ready before slapping in a clip and putting it on safe. That done, she walked back over to Draco who was slack jawed and wide eyed.

"Something wrong?" Kono asked handing him the rifle.

"Marry me," the SEAL replied in awe. Everyone, even Steve, allowed themselves a short chuckle before heading their separate ways to find out what exactly had happened on the roads that tragic day.

A short while later, Steve stood with his arms crossed in the windowless interrogation room as a short stocky middle aged Hawaiian man was led in by HPD and cuffed to the metal chair. Steve gave the officer a nod who headed back to the door starting slightly when he caught site of Draco half hidden in the shadows in the farthest corner of the room. The officer looked like he was going to say something but thought better of it and quickly made his escape.

"Mr. Lawai'a Aukai would you like to explain to me why you were drunk and behind the wheel at ten o'clock in the Thursday before last?" Steve asked.

"I was thirsty," Aukai replied. Steve raised an eyebrow and that's when he heard it, a click of a safety switching off and then on again. While Aukai glanced at the shady figure in the corner Steve didn't even turn around. He knew Draco was doing what he did best… playing mind games.

"Thirsty? People get thirsty they drink some water," Steve carried on. "They don't put back enough whiskey to see double and then try and murder a police detective and his daughter." Now Aukai's eyes went wide as they nervously glanced between Draco, who's clicking hadn't stopped and Steve.

"I didn't try and murder anyone! It was an accident!" he exclaimed.

"The evidence says otherwise," Steve replied. "In fact, I think you got drunk on purpose because you needed the liquid courage to kill a decorated officer. Isn't that right Aukai?"

"No!" the man snarled. "It was an accident! That's all it was, nothing more! You're just talking story because you and your dark friend over there want someone to nail to the wall. I'm an alcoholic, I'll admit that and I got carried away but I didn't try and kill no one!" Finally the clicking stopped, Steve listened, heard Draco shuffle before the man emerged from the shadows. It took everything Steve had nod to laugh as SEAL teammate's eyes were wide and unblinking, a perfectly crazed look that only that man could pull off.

Instantly Aukai looked more than nervous he was scared.

"See Aukai, my friend here doesn't like it when people lie to him," Steve said. "I mean, he's basically a human lie detector isn't that right Draco?"

"Lying is bad," Draco grunted out.

"I'm not ly- EEP!" When the cuffed man went to protest again, the move happened so quickly Steve almost missed it. Suddenly Draco was inches from Aukai's face, the SEAL turned his head slowly to the side and his unblinking eyes narrowed just so.

"Talk," he growled.

"Some guy paid me four hundred bucks to sit in the SUV and drink!" Aukai blurted out all at once. "I didn't have a key, I wasn't driving!"

"You expect us to believe that?" Steve chuckled; Half at the absurdity of the answer and half at Draco's antics.

"No!" Aukai snarled. "I've already got three DUI's, I figure I'd take the lump and not have you cops thinking I'm making things up just to get out a prison but it's the truth! Check my wallet, it ain't all there but do I look like a guy that carries around a wad of cash?"

"You look like a guy who doesn't like the law that much," Draco snarled. He leaned in even closer practically touching the prisoner's sweaty forehead with his own. "You look like a man who likes to lie… I don't like that. You tried to kill a little girl, I like that even less. Answer the man's question again, do you, expect us, to BELIEVE that?" By now Aukai was literally shaking in fear but still he tried not to show it on his face.

"It's the truth… and now I want a lawyer!" he squeaked. Draco instantly backed off when Steve put a hand on his shoulder and nodded him towards the door. Once the "lawyer card" had been played, as much as Steve wanted to continue he knew Danny would be screaming at him to stop.

Outside the interrogation room, Draco's face morphed into a happy as you please, not a care in the world smile as he blinked innocently at Steve. The Commander snorted and shook his head in disbelief.

"You wanted scary," Draco shrugged.

"Scary, not American-psycho," Steve replied. His fellow SEAL rolled his eyes in a "whatever" gesture just as the Commander's phone rang.

"McGarrett," he answered.

"Commander it's Doctor Hauma. I can hardly believe this but… it looks like you may be right about Danny."

"What?" Steve said clutching his cell a little bit tighter. There was a huff of incredulity over the phone before the doctor continued;

"There's a possibility Danny's breakdown wasn't psychological at all but induced chemically," he explained. "And Commander, whoever did this had to have access to some highly potent, highly illegal narcotics the likes of which I rarely see." Steve nearly crushed the phone in his hand; things just kept getting stranger and stranger.

"How long 'til you're sure?" he asked.

"We're flushing his system completely," Dr. Hauma replied. "Within 12 hours we should know for sure."

"Okay, thanks doc, I mean that," Steve replied. After saying goodbye to the man Steve took a deep breath and let it out again he turned to Draco only to realize the man had answered his own cell phone at some point.

"Yeah okay… alright, I'll let him know," Draco nodded. He hung up his phone and gave Steve an almost crazed look.

"What the hell kind of super bad guys to you Five-0 guys manage to piss off, Commander?" he questioned.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"That was the lieutenant," Draco replied. "They found a small microchip in the engine and a second in the steering mechanism. Someone literally turned that SUV into a giant remote control car. Aukai may actually be telling the truth sir."

* * *

 **Told you it was long but a** **re you intrigued? LOL**

 **As always reviews are loved and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Oz**


	3. Revelations

**Hi all, your reviews have been AMAZING, I'm so thankful everyone's enjoying this story!**

 **On with the show and to maggiemcgarrett, I dedicate this to you cause you literally asked me for more the moment I was getting ready to edit/post. ;)**

 **On with the show and sorry for how long this is... they seem to be getting longer as I go...**

 **OH! And sorry for the mistakes, gramatical and spelling on the last chapter, I posted it when I was SUPER sleepy but wanted to get it done vs. sleeping. LOL**

 **Oz**

* * *

Steve's eyes drooped without his permission, the words on his computer screen blurred and for a second, only just one, he may have been technically asleep. No sooner did his brain realize that did he snap his head up, grunt and get to his feet. He needed more coffee.

Since the interrogation of Aukai and the phone call from the lieutenant about the microchips in the SUV, the investigation seemed to stall. Well not so much stall as wait for results.

Wait for Danny to get better, wait for analysis on the new finds from the SUV and crash sight and since the new witness statements hadn't turned up any thing it really was a case of hurry up and wait.

So Steve had gone into his office and started going over every file of potential threats to Danny and Five-0. As the hours ticked by he realized his body was starting to shut down.

Just then there was a knock at his office door thankfully waking him up a bit. Chin then walked in with an amazed look on his face.

"You never left did you?" He asked. Steve gave a tired sigh and shook his head.

"Too many files to go over," he replied.

"Steve, even Kono and I went home for a short rest and we haven't been up for nearly as long as you guys have," the Hawaiian went on. Shrugging Steve just tried to shake himself more awake.

"I just need some coffee Chin," he said. "And I'll be fine." The detective smiled then motioned for Steve to follow.

"Come here I want to show you something," he said. Frowning in confusion Steve followed regardless; they exited his office where Chin pointed toward the main area and computer table.

The scene was almost comical.

"That's impressive..." Chin said pointing to Dax and Kato who'd managed to fall asleep sitting up perfectly balancing each others weight back to back. "That's kind of disturbing..." Chin went on pointing to Draco who was snuggled up in the corner, an oddly content smile on his face as he spooned with his sniper rifle dead to the world. "And that... Is just sad," Chin finished. He pointed to Grant who wasn't asleep but was clutching the back of a rolling chair, his arms and knees trembling slightly as he fought the urge to sleep like the others had.

Steve was a bit shocked to say the least but then he couldn't deny how moments ago he'd almost been the one to crap out at his desk.

"You realize none of you have slept since you got here and how long were you up before that?" Chin asked. Steve's sluggish brain did the math in his head and when he came to a number he huffed out a breath in disbelief.

"I think it's been almost five days," he breathed. He looked at the SEALs who'd given their everything and hadn't even hinted that they might be even the tiniest bit tired. "We have nothing to do right now and they're in a safe environment... Take sleep when you can get it," Steve said shaking his head.

"Kono will drive you all back to your place in the SUV rental, I'll stay here and call you the minute anything changes," Chin stated. Steve simply nodded to tired to argue and realizing just how much he wanted a shower and his bed at the moment.

"Thanks Chin," he smiled. Then he walked over to Grant who was practically asleep on his feet and gently put a hand on the man's shoulder. Instantly Grant's eyes flew open and for a second he looked like he'd take a swing at his attacker only to realize it was just his commanding officer.

"Stand down Grant, we're going to head back to my place for some R+R," Steve ordered. When Grant's knees practically gave out Steve quickly caught him and put the man into the swivel chair he'd been clutching to for dear life.

"Thanks Smooth dog and sorry sir... I just can't keep my eyes open anymore," he huffed.

"If it makes you feel better, you won," Steve joked as he pointed to the other three slumbering away on the office floor. Grant gave a tired laugh and nodded.

"It does actually," he grinned. "Oh... Before I forget, command called, the mission got pushed just over three weeks, Kato, Dax and me don't have to leave until then. You think the Governor would pay us for consulting on a Five-0 case once our training is complete?"

"I'm sure we can swing something," Steve smiled actually glad to have the extra help for a little while longer. "Now come on, we're all starting to smell a little ripe."

"Fine... But you're waking Draco," Grant grumbled getting to his feet. "Last time he was carrying I ended up with a black eye and nearly getting shot in the face."

A short while later the tired group of Navy SEALs tumbled through Steve's front door. Dax, Kato and Draco barely managed to change into shorts and a T-shirt before they flopped out on the sleeping bags Steve had provided and were out like a light.

Due to their quick exit from California, a lot of their gear (including foot lockers) had been left behind. All they really had was what they could carry on their backs. Steve made a mental note to borrow some HPD jumpsuits to keep the men in uniform while not having them run around in the same smelly kit for God only knew how long.

Once he was sure everyone was down for the count, Steve found himself surprisingly awake. Thoughts of Danny and his daughter's vulnerable state were running through his mind as did who could have access to the chemicals and technology that had nearly taken their lives. While his men slumbered away downstairs it wasn't until early in the morning did sleep finally win and take Steve into a dreamless state.

Unfortunately he was only down for about an hour and a half when the familiar buzzing of his phone roused the exhausted man from his much needed rest. Cursing fate but waking up instantly knowing anyone who was calling him was probably delivering important news, Steve answered on the third ring.

"'Lo? McGarrett," he half yawned out. When there was silence over the line Steve woke up a bit more and finally glanced at his screen; instantly his heart started pounding with worry as he saw Dr. Hauma's name on his call display.

"Doc?" he said bringing the phone back to his ear. "Is Danny okay?" Again there was nothing and Steve's worry ratcheted up a few more notches. "Doctor?" He tried again.

"S'eve..." Came the breathy voice of his partner.

"Danny?" Steve asked incredulously. "Danny, brah are you alright? The doc said you wouldn't be okay for another few hours."

"St, Steve... I can't... Can't think. Need... You... Help," Danny stuttered out. Obviously the detective was still struggling with the effects of the drug he'd been exposed to which still had to be identified by the lab; but it was also clear Danny was finally more aware of what was going on.

"I'll help you in any way I can Danny, you know that," Steve said slowly. "Just tell me what you need and I got you."

"Need... Can't... F*** Steve... 'Member... I remem, remember... Crash... Coffee… damn it!" Danny snarled. He sounded extremely frustrated with himself that the words he most likely had quite clear in his head just weren't coming out right.

"Easy partner," Steve said calmly as possible. "I know you need to tell me something..."

"Want, WANT," Danny snarled. Then with a bit of a whimper he added a quiet. "Can't... Trying... Can't."

"I know brah," Steve said. He climbed out of bed and went in search of his cargos. "Look Danno, I'm on my way to the hospital okay? I'll be there as soon as I can and we can figure this out."

"Kay," Danny sighed and there was clear relief in his voice. "Soon, fast... Soon, yes?"

"I promise," Steve reaffirmed. As soon as they hung up Steve moved faster than he ever had before. He barely tied his boots before scribbling a note to his still sleeping SEALs and headed out the door.

Traffic was light in the wee hours of the morning so the SEAL got to the hospital in record time. Before he knew it, he was getting buzzed into the psych ward doors where he bumped into a surprised Dr. Hauma.

"Commander, here's coincidence, I was just about to call you," the doctor said. "Danny's become slightly more coherent since we flushed his system so we took the restraints off but he's still been agitated and adamant about wanting to speak with you." Steve couldn't help the smile breaking on to his face.

"Might want to check your pockets doc, I think you might be missing something," he smirked. The doctor quickly patted himself down revealing a pager and one cell phone but nothing else.

"My private cell! It's gone!" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry doc, I think finding it won't be an issue," Steve replied as they headed towards Danny's room.

Sure enough Danny, who appeared to be lightly dozing, had a cell phone clutched in his hand and looked like he wasn't going to let it go anytime soon.

"You Five-0 are a bunch of trouble makers aren't you?" the doctor sighed. Steve just offered him an apologetic smile in response. His smile disappeared however when the second the doctor gently took his phone back Danny's eyes snapped open and he flailed reaching desperately for Steve.

"Steve," he whooshed out. "Steve!" The SEAL quickly got to his partner's side and stilled his flailing arms.

"Hey easy buddy, calm down," Steve urged. "Take it slow and we'll figure things out together okay? Slowly Danny." The detective took several deep breaths while Dr. Hauma monitored all of his vitals. Finally, clutching Steve's hand in an almost painful grip, Danny opened his eyes and focused hard on his partner.

"The... Coffee... W's sweet," he said painfully slowly. Steve nodded knowing his partner and his coffee habits.

"You drink yours black; you think the drugs you were given were through the coffee?" He asked. Danny nodded rapidly.

"It could have been something ingested that slowly absorbed through the stomach lining in to the blood stream," Dr. Hauma added. "It would explain why it didn't show up on his original tests."

"Hmmm," Danny murmured. He tugged on Steve again drawing the man's attention. "Grace," he said pointedly. Steve was a bit confused at this but responded anyway.

"She's doing well Danny, don't worry we have people with her round the clock," he replied. Danny however shook his head angrily.

"Grace... GRACE," He repeated tugging at Steve's sleeve. Frowning, the SEAL tried to decipher what his partner was trying to tell him.

"M'sorry Danno, I'm not sure what you're trying t-" Danny suddenly gave Steve's sleeve a particularly hard yank before clutching down hard on the man's hand. Taking a very deep breath, the detective slowly let it out and glared at Steve.

"They... Weren't... mmm… A, after... Me," he said very, very slowly but clearly. "Th, they... G,Grace... P, pactin... In, industry. Check... P, promise me... CHECK!" Steve freed his hand only to place it on the back of his partner's neck to give it a reassuring squeeze. Though Danny had only given him a few short words, it was enough to give Steve something to work with.

That and the idea that someone was after Grace and not Danny was a scary thought, never mind the fact that it just didn't make sense.

"Okay Danny," Steve assured. "I get it, I hear you, Pactin Industry, I'll look into it and I'll double the detail on Gracie. Sound good?" It tore at Steve's heart when his partner's eyes misted with tears of relief and he flopped back to the hospital bed with a forced breath.

"Yeah, good... Good," he croaked. His eyelids started to droop and that's when Dr. Hauma stepped forward.

"He needs more rest but his progress is very promising," the doctor explained. "A few more hours and I believe he should be much more coherent."

"Hear that Danno? You're going to be fine," Steve assured his partner. Danny let out a snuff and gave a nod before his eyelids started closing for good.

"St'v... S've G'cie... 'tect G'cie" the detective slurred.

"I will buddy," Steve replied even though he knew his partner was finally and once again out cold. "You know I will."

Sure his partner was comfortable Steve stepped out of the hospital room only to have Dr. Hauma pull him into a quiet corner far from the ear shot of any nosey people.

"Commander I've heard of Pactin Industries before and it makes a whole lot of sense if they were involved," the doctor said. Steve raised a tired eyebrow.

"How so?" He asked.

"Pactin Industries is a pharmaceutical company on steroids," the doctor explained. "They've been bioengineering top of the line narcotics for years, most of which the FDA can't even quantify let alone approve for public use. If that's the case no lab outside there's will be able to identify what Danny was drugged with but based on my findings I think what ever it was, was originally only a small dose or a few small doses intermittently and given orally. We didn't find it because it was seeping through the detectives stomach lining and once it got through to the blood it started cannibalizing the antipsychotic drugs we were giving Danny causing him to deteriorate rapidly rather than help him...'  
'...it's why we caught the foreign element the second time around because it had literally reproduced itself in your partners body."

"A drug can do that?" Steve asked incredulously. Dr. Hauma shrugged but nodded.

"Normally I'd be just as shocked," he said. "But according to a publication I read last week Pactin Industries also had a hostile take over of a lesser known robotics company based here on Hawaii. If they're able to do that with such advanced chemistry I can't see why robotic wouldn't be the next step." THAT got Steve's attention. All need for sleep was instantly gone from his body.

"Robotics," he echoed. "Like a company that could turn an SUV into a remote control car?" The doctor, not having privy to the current case Five-0 and Steve's SEALs were working on, looked understandably confused but shrugged and nodded.

"I can't imagine Pactin would be interested in a company that wasn't as cutting edge as themselves in terms of scientific advancement," he replied. Steve nodded his agreement but then let out a heavy breath.

"Now the question is why does Danny think this massive cooperation is out to get his daughter," he huffed. Again the doctor in front of him shrugged.

"That's why you're the officer and I'm the doctor," he smiled sympathetically. "I can yell you I'll continue flushing the detectives system until I'm sure he's of sound mind and won't be introducing anything else into his body unless absolutely necessary. That said, Commander it would really help if you could find exactly what Danny's been exposed to so I can make sure there are no long term effects."

"As soon as I know you'll know doc," Steve answered. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some phone calls to make. Take care of him yeah?"

"You have my word," Hauma nodded. Steve gave the doctor one more pointed look before pulling out his cell phone. When he turned the thing off mute he was surprised to see a message waiting for him and a missed call from his own home line.

Wondering why his SEALs would be up at five in the morning for no reason, Steve quickly checked his message before calling Chin and Kono to mobilize them in finding out information on Pactin Industries.

Thoughts of who he'd get to do what were derailed suddenly when he heard he message.

"Commander its Grant," the lieutenant said sounding oddly awake and a bit panicked. "Sir we've got a serious- Oh sh**, sh** get him in the car! Get him in the car! We can't wait for the damn ambulance!" Steve's heart raced as Grant hollered out the order to the others in the background before coming back to the phone sounding twice as concerned.

"Sorry in advance Commander we're hot wiring the SUV loner, Dax is down were headed to the hospital."

Cursing himself for not leaving the keys to their HPD borrowed vehicle, Steve barely heard the click of Grant hanging up before he was running full tilt toward the ER.

Timing was on his side as not a minute after he got there did the SEALs coming running in Dax twitching and seizing in their arms.

"Need some help here!" Grant barked. Dax was quickly loaded on to a gurney and whisked away with doctors and nurses barking orders all around him. It was only when the young Navy SEAL was gone from sight did the remaining SEALs even realize Steve was there.

Draco sank back against the walk shaking his head while Kato just looked a little stunned; Grant took a breath before locking eyes with Steve.

"What the hell happened?" The Commander asked incredulously.

"I have no idea sir," Grant huffed out. "We were all sleeping then Dax woke me up saying he didn't feel so good. I thought he was just being a dick because I made him eat sushi earlier but then he collapsed. I woke the others and called an ambulance but he started seizing... I figured time wasn't on our side."

"You did the right thing," Steve reassured the lieutenant. "Did he saw anything else before the collapse?" Draco snorted as he pulled himself off the wall, a dangerous look flooding the expert marksmen's eyes.

"Yeah he did," the SEAL replied. "He said, 'coffee'." Steve's heart hiccupped in his chest; anger flooded him just as much as concern did.

"What?" He asked.

"Coffee," Grant repeated. "It's what he said just before he went down... Smooth dog we wanted to help you out before but now whoever's responsible just made this pretty damn personal."

"Dax doesn't make it, all you guys are going to need to worry about is a coffin for whoever did this," Kato snarled. "I'll put the bullet in him myself. No one gets away with hurting a brother." Steve knew the man meant every word of what he'd just said; he also knew he had to rein his people in before they did something illegal.

"We'll find who did this," Steve assured. "But we have to do it right. This isn't the back country of Afghanistan; we have to do this by the rules."

"He was foaming at the mouth sir!" Kato spat. "You want to handle it by the book fine! I'm going to nail the son of a bitch to the wall!" Steve moved swiftly and his hands on either of Kato's shoulders and gave them a squeeze. He knew Kato's anger, knew that the man had the most right to be angry because he and Dax had trained together and come through BUDS graduating in the same class.

"You're angry, I know Brent," Steve said calmly using the man's first name to make a point. "I feel the same way about Danny and his daughter but going off half cocked is only going to end badly. We have to make sure when we put this person or people away that it'll stick and you won't lose your career over it. Understand? Eddie wouldn't want you to." Kato worked his jaw and looked like he was ready to keep protesting but Draco joined Steve in putting a hand on the SEALs back; a silent plea for him to see reason.

Thankfully Kato did, he took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Sorry Commander, I just... We're practically on vacation with this training, we're not supposed to lose a man like this," he said voicing his true frustration. "Taking a bullet is one thing... This just..."

"Sucks balls," Draco stated bluntly. Steve nodded with a sad smile.

"I know but the good news is I have a lead," he said. "That's why I'm here, Danny's starting to think a bit more clearly and he gave me a name; Pactin Industries and he thinks there's some connection to his daughter Grace. Dax is strong and the doctor's here are the best so let's focus on getting some justice, alright?"

"Aye sir," Grant nodded backing his commanding officer as he should. The remaining two SEALs took the cue and nodded in agreement. Steve dropped his hands to his side content that the situation was back under his control.

"Okay, since we're all up Draco, you me and Grant will head back to the office to connect with Chin and Kono and get working on this lead," Steve ordered.

"What about me sir? I know I lost it for a second there but I can still do my job!" Kato barked defensively. Steve gave him a smile and nodded.

"I know you can, you're a SEAL, you damn well better be able to keep going with a level head," he replied. "Which is exactly why I'm leaving you with the hardest job of all." Kato looked wary but curious.

"That being?" he grunted.

"You need to stay here and wait for news on Dax," Steve said gently. "The hardest thing men of action can do is be patient and wait for answers. Can you do that?" Kato's gaze filled with gratitude and appreciation as he smiled and nodded.

"I can do that sir," he replied. Then quickly said, "But I won't sit out of things forever, just until I know Dax is good."

"Again, I wouldn't expect or accept anything less," Steve assured. "Let us know as soon as possible and let Dr. Hauma know about this. I want him on this case."

An hour late Steve stood at the smart table looking at a picture of a very self assured looking man and also the CEO of Pactin Industries.

"What do we know?" He asked.

"Peter Sassiwell," Kono said. "CEO of Pactin Industries for the last six years. I called his office who confirmed he's been here on the island for a month helping to finalize the take over of Nahoa Robotics."

"Do we have a connection in any way to Danny?" Steve asked.

"None," Kono replied almost apologetically. "Sassiwell is single with no family and was born and raised in Colorado before moving to Washington DC where he worked his way up and eventually took over Pactin Industries." Steve sighed and ran a hand down his face; he was beyond exhausted but refused to sleep. Not until he had something... ANYTHING to find out what was going on.

"Danny was sure there was a connection," he said.

"But he didn't say the CEO," Chin said appearing from his office and joining the others at the computer table. Using his tablet he quickly pushed away Peter's picture and brought up another of a slightly older man. "Meet Donavon McCoy, Pactin Industries CFO."

"Why are we looking at him instead?" Draco asked. Disturbingly the sniper hadn't let go of his borrowed rifle since they arrived back at the office. Steve knew it was because the man was "bonding" with the weapon, learning its exact weight and quirks, because he soon planned to use it with deadly accuracy. Deciding to ignore that dark thought for the moment the SEAL looked at Chin waiting for the answer.

"McCoy, who accompanied Sassiwell to the islands, has a son Brian that lives here on Oahu," Chin explained. "He also has a grandson who goes to school here... One guess which school it is."

"Sacred Heart?" Steve asked naming off Grace's school.

"Josh McCoy is a year younger than Grace," Chin confirmed.

"It doesn't make sense," Grant said in frustration. "I mean obviously there's a connection with Detective Williams' daughter but we're talking about hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of research and thousands of hours of manpower to what; Kill a little girl and her dad? Why not just put a bullet in them and be done with?"

"Careful," Steve growled out in warning. The lieutenant had the decency to look chastised at his course words.

"Sorry sir," he said with respect. "I'm just pointing out the absurdity of it."

"I know," Steve nodded. He turned back to the screen. "Kono, take Grant and pick up Brian McCoy; Bring in the kid too just in case. Chin, go talk to Sassiwell and Donavan see what he knows anything about their drugs and tech being used unlawfully." With several "on its"; the group started to disperse just as Draco's cell rang. He shifted his rifle to the other shoulder and answered.

"Senior Chief Dawson," he said. A beat later and the sniper's eyes cleared slightly of the storms that had been there since the hospital. "Okay," he breathed. "Yeah, yeah that's great, thanks Kato, we'll see you soon." The man hung up and then smiled at his fellow SEALs.

"Kato says Dax is going to be okay," Draco smiled. "When Dr. Hauma found out what was going on he took over the case and flushed Dax's system and pushed fluids. It was most likely an overdose of what ever the detective was exposed to but it was caught early."

"Nice to have some good news," Kono smiled. "Steve maybe someone should check out whatever evidence the Petty officer was handing last, see if he was exposed accidentally."

"Good call Kono," Steve nodded. "Draco, you think you can put that rifle down long enough to go over Dax's footsteps for the past little while." The self assured man raised an eyebrow before holding the rifle a bit closer to his body.

"Due respect, never ask an artist to give up his tools," the man replied with an eerie tune. "That said I'll do whatever we need to for Dax's sake... "Betty" can just come along for the ride."

"Betty?" Kono asked. Draco nodded giving the Hawaiian woman a wry grin.

"It was that or Kalakaua but I figured she's not nearly powerful enough or sexy enough to take on a name like that," Draco said with a wink and a cheeky grin. Kono just shook her head and laughed before everyone separated to their given tasks.

After a sturdy breakfast of Loco Moco to give everyone some energy for the day, Steve stood from his desk as Kono and Grant walked a worried looking Brian McCoy through his office door with young Josh cautiously following.

"Mr McCoy? I'm Commander-"

"McGarrett, I know, Danny's mentioned you before," Brian said. "Commander it's almost the end of the school year and I'd rather not have Josh missing any shook right now."

"I understand and this won't take long, I just have some questions for you," Steve replied. "Maybe Lieutenant Grant and Kono could keep your son occupied while we talk?" The father didn't look to happy with the idea buy then Grant bent down making himself as small and un-threatening as possible and smiled warmly.

"Hey kid, how would you like to reposition a satellite with me?" He asked. Josh's eyes went wide with wonder at the very idea.

"An actually satellite!?" He squeaked.

"I'd rather not have my son being a party to threatening national security," Brian replied. The SEAL kneeling in front of his son chuckled and shook his head.

"Its nothing illegal sir, I'm a Navy SEAL and working a case with Five-0. It's a Navy satellite I have access to and need to borrow to collect some intel," Grant explained.

"Can I dad!? Can I? Ooooo satellites are SO COOL!" Josh practically screeched. Finally Brian let out a sigh but then nodded. Josh all but shoved Grant back toward the door with Kono hot on their heels.

"You're lucky my son loves science almost as much as I think he loves me," the man said once he and Steve were alone. "Now, what's this about?" Steve offered the man a seat before taking his own.

"Were you aware Danny Williams and his daughter Grace were in a car accident just over a week ago?" Steve asked. Brian nodded and let out a breath seemingly upset.

"I couldn't believe it," the man said. "There was an email that went out to the parents at Sacred Heart telling us what happened. I was so shocked, still am, I mean Detective Williams is the safest driver I know especially with Grace in the car." Steve tried to read the man's body language but all he got was someone who seemed genuinely concerned about Danny.

"Can I ask where you were during the time of the crash?" Steve asked. At first Brian looked at him in confusion but then a look of sheer horror and disbelief enveloped his face.

"You think I had something to do with the accident?!" He exclaimed. "Are you out of your tiny mind?"

"A connection has been made to you, yes," Steve replied without remorse. For a moment Steve thought the man before him might actually storm out on him; But thankfully, Brian McCoy just dropped back into his chair shaking his head.

"Commander... I don't just respect Danny as an officer of the law, I respect him as a man and honestly owe him my life," Brian said shaking his head. "I mean if anything I would have gladly traded places with him and Grace."

"Sounds like you're a big fan of my partner," Steve said searching for more. Brian nodded again a smile coming across his face.

"Three years ago, my life was a mess," he started to explain. "I was going through a messy divorce, I was lying to myself and I was in danger of losing Josh all together. He and Grace were in a science club together and I guess he told her what was going on because next thing I know Danny was on my door step offering help... And I mean he walked me through everything from getting custody of my son to getting counseling for myself and Josh."

"Sounds like Danny," Steve noted.

"Yeah… a year and a half ago I met Jax and I couldn't be happier," Brian beamed. Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Jax?"

"My partner, that was one of the reasons I was struggling and living in a loveless marriage," Brian nodded. "I was pretending for so long and it was actually Danny's unwavering support that allowed me to be true to myself. I'm gay Commander and since I got custody of Josh and met Jax, I've actually been able to create and maintain a working relationship with my ex wife so Josh will know both his parents in a healthy light. None of that would've been possible without your friend Detective Williams."

Steve let all that information sink in as his brain chewed over the information; it really did sound genuine and that Brian really was truly grateful to Danny. But still Danny had mentioned the man's father's company for a reason.

"Brian I brought you here because we have information that leads us to believe Pactin Industries is and was involved in Danny's near fatal crash," Steve said honestly. All of a sudden the smile was gone and Brian McCoy's face.

"It wasn't an accident?" He asked.

"No, in fact with further crime scene reconstruction, it looks like it was meant to be premeditated murder," Steve replied. "Now what can you tell me about Pactin and your father?"

"Donovan McCoy could be on fire and I wouldn't even spit on him to put it out," Brian snarled. "One of the reasons I struggled for so long was because my father had one way of doing things; HIS way and nothing else was acceptable. I moved to Hawaii with my ex wife when she got pregnant with Josh just to get far away from that monster. We barely spoke after the move and I hadn't heard from him until somehow he found out about me and Jax at which point his lawyers sent me a notification that I've been disowned and stripped from his will.'  
'So Commander McGarrett if my father is involved I will do anything and everything to help you bring him down. You just tell me what you need? I can find out if my father's still in Washington DC, not everyone in that company was an ass like he was and people still owe me some favors." Steve put his hands to his side and pursed his lips.

"Actually we contacted Pactin and it turns out their CEO and your father have been in Hawaii for the past few weeks overseeing the hostile take over of Nahoa Robotics," he informed. This time Brian's face paled in horror.

"What?" He said almost at a whisper.

"We've sent someone to bring them both in," Steve added. It looked like Brian was about to be sick, so much so that Steve grabbed a bottle of water from his fridge and offered it to the man. "I'm sorry to surprise you like this but we believe technology and research from both companies was used to attack Detective Williams and his daughter." Brian sipped the water but only just before looking at Steve with confusion and horror in his eyes.

"Commander... Nahoa Robotics is the company my partner Jax Alistair works for… he's one of their programming specialists," Brian said almost shaking. "Why wouldn't he tell me the company was being taken over by Pactin?"

"Its possible he doesn't even know," Steve tried clearly sensing the man's trepidation. "Hostile takeovers aren't exactly something CEO's like to publicize until they're handing out pink slips. That said I'd like to speak with Jax as soon as possible." Brian still looked beyond stunned but nodded shakily.

"I'll uh... I'll call him right now," he croaked. Steve nodded and offered his office phone which Brian took in his trembling hands and started dialing. Deciding to give the man some privacy, the SEAL stepped out into the hallway only to have Draco nearly run him over waving a bag with "evidence" tape on it. It took a split second for the energized SEAL to recognize his Commanding officer before grinning ear to ear.

"I know what happened to Dax but more so Detective Williams," he said slightly out of breath. With his heavy duty combat gloves on, the Sniper pulled Danny's travel coffee mug out the bag and with an odd amount of care, took the lid off showing it to the group.

"What are we looking at?" Steve asked. Draco put just the lid back into the bag placing the mug part on the ground before twisting the top three times one way, three times back and three times in the other direction again. The moment he did a small dribble of liquid oozed from just inside the rim.

"Hundred bucks say that ain't condensation," Draco replied. "Thing is if you slam it hard against a metal surface it releases triple the amount... Dax was the one who took apart the front of the car, he was the only one who handled this and I remember him being pissed because he thought he'd gotten some left over coffee from the mug all over his hands. Depending on how many doses the lid had built into it..."

"Dax could have been exposed all at once to what Danny was being exposed to in small doses," Grant replied. Then he blew out a breath, "God damn Commander, I've taken down warlords that were easier than this." Steve gave the man a sympathetic look and would have said more to reassure him but was quickly cut off.

"There's something else," Draco said holding out the travel mug for all to see; he practically jammed it in thier faces. "The mug says Cali-tech Conference 2013… it came from a conference that only Nahoa Robotics was at, Pactin Industries had nothing to do with it; Coincidence?"

"No," Steve said darkly turning back toward where Brian McCoy was still on the phone. The two men met eyes, one nervous, the other determined. "Definately not," the SEAL added before stalking back toward his office door.

* * *

 **Not so much a cliffhanger here but a LOT of info to build the story. :) Guess what?! This is still going to be a short for me. Five maybe six chapters...**

 **For those of you who are lacking, next chapter will definately have Danny in it... Full on and with avengence! LOL. Stay tuned!**

 **Hope you all enjoy and will let me know what you think!**

 **Oz**


	4. National Security

**This chapter refused to be written *snarls like a wild animal* Yet once it was finally, FINALLY completed... the rest of the store dropped into place. Forgive any errors of any kind, s'late n'm tired. :) I also just resigned from my job of six and a half years so I hope my disjointed thoughts and concerns didn't bleed into this chapter. It's a rocky road at the moment!**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll stick with me peeps and thanks for all the reviews!**

 **I hope this doesn't dissapoint! Love y'all!**

 **Oz**

* * *

Steve practically pulled his door off its hinges causing Brian to start suddenly and stand clutching the phone to his chest.

"Give me the phone," Steve ordered.

"Wh, what? I don't..." Steve cut the shaking man off by taking a dangerous step toward him, hand outstretched.

"Give me the phone or I remove it from you," he repeated. With shaking hands Brian McCoy handed off the phone, Steve not taking his eyes off him brought the phone to his own ear.

"Bry! Brian!? Are you okay?!" Said a concerned voice.

"He's fine and in no danger," Steve assured. "Is this Mr. Alistair?"

"DOCTOR Jackson Alistair," the voice replied with the utmost formality and venom in his voice. "Can I assume you're the one in charge of scaring my future husband half to death? This IS commander McGarrett right?"

"It is and I have no intention of scaring anyone that isn't guilty," Steve replied. "In fact Dr. Alistair if you wouldn't mind I'd like to speak to you in person about a conference you went to in 2013."

"I go to about seven conferences a year, Commander, you'd really have to be more specific," Jackson replied. Steve clutched the phone a bit tighter.

"The one where the traveler mugs you were given had a mechanism that can release liquids into someone's coffee. Like milk or, let's say a toxic substance that's gravely affected my work partner's psychy while nearly causing a lethal car accident," Steve snarled. There was a very long pause after that; so much so Steve wondered if he'd lost the connection.

Then finally, Jackson spoke;

"I'm on the North Shore, it'll take at least an hour to get back," he said.

"Do it," Steve replied. "Your future husband and son will be here waiting." A small part of Steve felt a little wrong as he hung up the phone. He wasn't trying to keep a man's family hostage but he wanted to make sure of Jackson "Jax" Alistair was involved that he had reason to make sure he held up his word of coming in to talk.

He wasn't out to lynch anyone... Well, YET but he was tired of finding more questions than answers.

Handing the phone back to Brian he looked the man in the eye in hopes of conveying what he was truly trying to do.

"I just want to ask him some questions," Steve said. "Hopefully it's all just an innocent misunderstanding, okay?" Brian just nodded as Josh came running back in a huge grin on his face.

"Dad! Dad I did it! I moved a satellite and this voice with an accent from somewhere secret told me I did a good job but then it was funny because he started yelling at Mr. Grant and using lots of big words. Dad, hey dad! What does "gross misappropriation of top secret international military technology for an unsanctioned mission" mean?" Brian still a little stunned but not one to deny his son, gathered the kid into his arms gave a sad smile.

"It means maybe your friend DID cause an international incident," Brian replied. "But I'm glad you had fun." Josh nodded with excitement.

"Can we call Papa Jax and tell him? Please?" Brian's face understandably fell slightly but he forces the smile back on his face and hugged the boy.

"Don't need to, Papa Jax is coming to us," he replied. "Maybe when were done the three of us will go get some lunch and shave ice, sound good?"

"Yeah!" Josh exclaimed. He hoped off his father's lap giggling as he spotted Kono waving some paper and pencils at him and charged after her. Once the kid was out of ear shot, Brian, seeming to finally find his confidence stood toe to toe with Steve.

"I am truly sorry about what's happened to Danny and Grace and someone deserves to be punished for it," the father said, however he then narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger at the Navy SEALs chest. "But if you ruin my family without being DAMN sure and without air-tight rock solid evidence, I will never forgive you. That may not sound like much but I hope you'll forever live with the guilt of destroying a near perfect thing."

"No one wants that," Steve replied handing back the man's phone. "Least of all me, we'll handle this by the book I promise." Brian settled looking a tiny bit more at ease with the words but still quite tense. The SEAL would have said more accept his own cell starting ringing, seeing Chin's number he quickly answered.

"Chin, what's up what did McCoy and Sassiwell say?" he asked. Brian's eyes narrowed slightly at the use of his father's name.

"That's the problem," Chin said clearly annoyed. "Private security is stopping us in the lobby of Nahoa Robotics and not letting us up to the top floor where the meeting's taking place... I figured this is one of those situations where it needs your special kind of _finesse_." Thinking about his timing, Steve nodded to himself if it would take Jackson an hour to arrive, plenty of time to zip down to the downtown Oahu office and "Help" the security see reason.

"Did you tell them why you wanted to speak to them?" Steve asked.

"They said unless we have an immediate threat all business is to be uninterrupted and private," Chin replied. Then he spoke one more sentence knowing it would get Steve moving; "They also said, one cops banged up daughter and a druged up SEAL can wait for a few billion dollars to exchange hands." The SEAL's fist tightened so much he nearly crushed his phone as his eyes darkened.

"I'll be there in ten minutes... I want the one who said that ready to look me in the eye," he growled.

"You got it," Chin replied and damn it all if Steve didn't hear a knowing smile on the man's face.

Eleven minutes later, Steve roughly shoved the handcuffed head of security out of the elevator on the top floor and marched him toward the board room doors with a gun to his neck. Behind him, Draco, Chin and Kato, who'd met them there straight from the hospital flanked him in an almost perfect diamond formation. Steve knew he didn't have to look back, because the men behind him would watch out for him.

"You can't do this!" the man spat. "This isn't right!" A flash of anger rode through Steve has he stopped just shy of the doors and slammed the man into the wall making sure to get within an inch of his face. Ever since he'd every so politely declined to "wait" until the meeting was over, Steve had been listening to the head of security wail and moan that he was being mistreated.

"Not right!? You think THIS isn't fair? A little girl is hurt and scared in the hospital WITHOUT her father because we watched him deteriorate into a mad man! Then one of my SEALs, a man GOOD man, under my command is exposed to a toxin and nearly dies! You want FAIR? You want RIGHTEOUSNESS? You should have thought about that before you and your bosses decided to piss me off," Steve snarled. Behind him, Draco and Kato gave smiles and nods of approval while Chin just smirked. Without letting the now slightly shaken man say anymore, Steve ripped him off the wall and grabbed the boardroom door handles using the momentum of the security man's body to force them open.

As soon as that happened all the faces in the room looked up in shock as Steve released the security officer only to have Kato grab the man and kicked out his knees and held him still on the floor.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Steve instantly recognized Peter Sassiwell who was now standing at the head of the table.

"Mr. Sassiwell, my name is Commander McGarrett. It's nice to finally meet you," Steve said holstering his weapon and standing tall. "We had a bit of a disagreement with your head of security here on what it means exactly when the governor's task force needs to speak with you about your involvement in the attempted murders of three US citizens." Peter's eyes bugged out of his head while next to him Donavan McCoy sat up slightly with a curious eyebrow.

"What on earth are you talking about? I'm a business man Commander, legitimate business man and I've worked hard to get this company where it is," Peter snapped. "Now if you'll kindly excuse us we and Nahoa Robotics have more business to discuss, you can come back when you have a warrant... and manners."

"I have to agree with Mr. Sassiwell," said a smartly dressed shorter Asian/Hawaiian man at the other end of the table.

"And you are?" Steve demanded.

"Takata Inu, CEO of Nahoa Robotics," the man replied. "Commander McGarrett I respect Five-0's work here on the islands and I don't intend to make light of any tragedies that have occurred. That said, we are very involved in some serious negotiations here, perhaps if you could give us-"

"You can stay, I don't need you, yet," Steve interrupted turning back to the other end of the table. "In fact, Mr. Sassiwell you can stay as well until you're free to come in to the office by days end to speak with us. I'm afraid; however, Mr. McCoy is going to have to come with us and for that? I DO have a warrant." He reached blindly over his shoulder only to have Chin place the paper in his hand before showing it to the room.

"You want us to continue negotiations WITHOUT my Chief Financial Officer?" Peter asked incredulously.

"Don't care what you do," Steve replied. He gave a nod to Draco who stalked over Donavan McCoy in all his rifle wielding glory and pulled back the man's rolling chair forcing him to stand.

"If you'd be so kind sir," Draco said with the utmost professionalism. Donavan rolled his eyes before looking at Peter.

"I'm sure this won't take long Peter," he replied. "You have all my documents and I'll look over the final day's reports when I get back."

"If you're sure, Don, I can have the lawyers there in twenty minutes," the CEO offered. Donavan, seemingly an arrogant man, just smiled and shook his head.

"Wont need them, I'm sure this is all a mistake," he replied calmly. Steve made a point of standing menacingly in the doorway as Draco marched the Financial Officer past him and into the hall. Just as they were right in front of one another Donavan didn't stop walking but he turned an unblinking gaze toward Steve and locked the Navy SEAL in a hard stare.

It was just a fleeting moment, probably only lasted seconds but there was something there; something dark and something the Commander knew he needed to find more about.

The group of men wasted little time getting Donovan back to Five-0 HQ. Steve was eager to unearth the truth behind that odd look that he'd seen in the man's eyes and even more so to put this case to bed so he could spend time helping Danny and Grace get back to fighting strength.

He kept a solid eye on Donovan as he stepped out of the elevator having told Chin and the others to take the man down to interrogation. He was so caught up that when he reached the Five-0 doors and pulled them open he nearly ran into a rock solid wall of human being.

Steve was never one to hesitate in the presence of his fellow man, but Dr. Jackson Alistair cleared his own impressive height by at least two inches. The second the two men saw each other Jackson folded his arms across his broad chest clearly ready for any sort of fight that might be coming his way.

"You look like a man who's used to having people look up to meet your gaze instead of down, Commander," he said confidently. Then he held out his hand, "Dr. Alistair," he introduced. Steve was about to take the man's hand when he finally saw someone ELSE had joined the group; someone who had just started wobbling out of his office door and instantly had Steve swatting away Jackson's hand and surging forward.

"Danny!" Steve barked in surprise and as quick as he could he got the man a chair to sit on. "What are you doing here Danny? You should be at the hospital! How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? Lil'drunk," the detective wavered a bit and smiled.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Doctor said the drugs are out but the effects might take a bit more to ware off completely... feels like I'm drunk," Danny smiled goofily at his partner. Something about hearing full coherent sentences from his partner released one of the many vice grips on Steve's heart and he couldn't help but smile.

"S'good to have you back partner, how's Grace?" he asked knowing Danny would have stopped to see his daughter before wanting in on the case.

"Tough as nails," Danny replied. "Didn't want to leave her but she told me I needed to keep you outta trouble. Thanks Steve... the extra cops on her and even the ones following Rachel wherever she goes... 'preciate it."

"I got you Danny," Steve replied.

"Good... now why are you scaring my friends?" Danny asked. Steve finally glanced at Jackson who was standing right where Steve had left him and then back again.

"You told me I should look into Pactin Industries," he explained. "Turns out its CEO and CFO are on the island to take over Nahoa Robotics. Considering the connection we brought Donavan McCoy in for interrogation." Danny looked a little confused but nodded, trusting Steve.

"Unfortunately I have no idea why I made that connection," he huffed. He touched his head then waved a hand through the hair. "Things are still a little foggy."

"No worries partner, the name was enough," Steve replied.

"Hold on, did you just say "take over"?" Steve once again forced himself to draw his eyes away from his living breathing, mostly healthy partner to Jackson whose face was suddenly pinked in rage.

"I did. Can you tell me anything about that before I go talk to Mr. McCoy?" Steve asked.

"No... God no, I had no idea!" Jackson hissed. "That son of a bitch Inu lied straight to my face when I asked why Pactin was coming to the islands!"

"So you knew Donovan McCoy was on the island, yet your partner had no idea," Steve asked.

"I didn't want to upset him," Jackson replied. Then looking over to Steve's office where Josh and Brian were tucked away and out of ear shot, Jackson moved closer to the SEAL and spoke softly. "I also didn't want Brian to know I was planning on having that monster beaten within an inch of his life." Steve stood up a bit straighter seeing the pure unadulterated rage in the man's eyes. Danny as well sat up a bit blinking in confusion.

"What good would that do?" he asked.

"I wanted to stop him," Jackson said. Then he looked Danny right in his drug addled eyes as the anger faded and mix of shame and sadness crossed his face. "Stop him from trying to hurt you and Grace."

"You knew we were in danger!? You KNEW? You scumbag! You piece of garbage! My daughter! My baby girl!" Danny spat. His eyes wide and his cheeks pinked with the same anger that flared like an erupting volcano in Steve's gut. The SEAL took a hard step forward and was going to demand answers when Josh came charging out of his office waving a picture in the air before launching himself into Jackson's arms. The man easily caught the kid and smiled like a proud father who couldn't possibly be involved in illegal activities.

"Hey buddy? Are you causing trouble skipping school?" he asked.

"I rearranged a satellite, papa!" Josh exclaimed. "And Lt. Grant told me I would make a great intelligence soldier!" Jackson smiled a warm smile that could only be described as that of a loving parent; quite the change to his earlier visage of a fighter.

"That sounds pretty awesome dude," he replied. "I'm just going to talk to the Commander and detective here for a bit then you me and dad are going to get some pizza; what do you say?"

"I say awesome!" Josh smiled. He wriggled free of the man's hold and darted off back towards the office just as Brian appeared; the look of relief on both men's faces couldn't be faked.

"Brian... are you alright?" Jackson asked.

"Fine," the man replied. "I'm glad you're here. They're saying someone deliberately caused Detective Williams' accident and they have evidence that links it to both Pactin Industries and Nahoa Robotics." Jackson's eyes darkened as he protectively put a hand on his partner's shoulder and gave Steve a pointed look.

"We'll figure this out Bry. Don't worry Donovan's not getting anywhere near you or Josh, I swear."

"Don't pretend to be all innocent," Danny huffed. He struggled to his feet, helped by Steve. "You explain yourself here and now."

"Jax… babe, what's he talking about?" Brian asked. He looked back and forth between the members of Five-0 and his husband.

"It's nothing you need to be c-"

"Oh he needs to be concerned," Danny snarled. When the detective wavered heavier still, Steve pushed him back down into the chair and turned a hard eye on Jackson.

"Dr. Alistair just admitted to knowing Danny and Grace were in danger," the SEAL explained. "We're just waiting for a reason why." Brian's eyes went wide and he took a step back from his partner.

"What?" he asked. "Jax… please tell me that's not true." For a moment it looked like the man was going to lie about it or maybe even simply deny it but then he broadened his shoulders worked his jaw and spoke.

"I knew about it," he said without an inch of remorse. "I may have even helped plan it." The punch in the face came so hard and fast that Steve didn't even have time to leap forward and stop it. Brian drew back for another hard smack but thankfully the SEAL was there grabbing his arm.

"Easy," he said even though he was quietly proud of the man. "You can cave his face in after we get answers."

"How could you!?" Brian snarled. "How COULD you after all the detective has done for me? For us!?"

"I didn't have a choice!" Jackson spat back rubbing his jaw. A look of shame and sadness came over his face as he tried to reach for his partner who violently jerked away from him. "I didn't have a choice," the man said a bit quieter.

"We always have choices," Danny hissed. "Tell us why my baby girl deserved to die."

"Detective I never thought-"

"Answer the man's question!" Brian yelled. In Steve's office it was clear Josh caught on that something was going wrong as his little face was filled with concern staring out at his two parents. He went to stand but thankfully Grant was there hoisting the kid into his arms and walking out the door towards the exit.

"Me and Josh here are going to go get some juice," he replied. Steve was grateful the man didn't even stop to ask for permission before vanishing out the door. He also made a mental note to find out when the heck Grant had gotten so good with kids.

The kid gone, the adults got back to the task at hand.

"Answer him Jackson," Brian said again but this time with nothing but sadness in his voice. Jackson in turn looked like someone had just ripped out his heart.

"I did it for you," he replied. Brian closed his eyes and shook his head turning away from the man. "And I won't apologize, I did it for you and I'd do it again a thousand times over."

"Why?" This time it was Danny who'd spoken up and Steve couldn't help but hear the hurt and betrayal in his friend's voice. "Just… why?" Jackson tore his eyes away from his partner and looked toward Danny, his eyes filled with regret.

"Because it was you or Brian and Josh," he answered shrugging in defeat. "When they started asking questions, I never thought… I mean, when they started to threaten I just… I panicked, I panicked and I didn't want to lose the best thing in my life. I can't live without them."

"So you lied to me?" Brian squawked. "What did my father tell you Jackson? What did he possibly tell you to keep something like this from me and put my friend and his child in danger!?" By now, Jackson had clearly realized he was losing everything as his eyes started misting over in tears of desperation.

"I was told you were becoming to much of a distraction. They… they were going to frame you for attacking the detective. I couldn't… I couldn't let him do that so I made him promise to leave you alone and in turn I'd give him whatever information he needed… Brian… please I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I just couldn't lose you and Josh." Jackson reached out again but Brian shrugged him off and waved a hand in the air.

"I can't…" he said quietly. "I just… I can't right now." That said he walked out of the office leaving Jackson standing in the main hall looking devastated. After a moment of composure the man turned back to Danny and Steve.

"What happens now?" he asked.

"First you go for a walk, get a hold of yourself and talk to Brian in private," Danny said surprising both Jackson and Steve.

"Really?" the programmer asked.

"Really," Danny nodded. "I don't like what you did and I like you even less for lying to my friend about it but Brian's worked hard to be happy and much to my current dismay, you're a big reason why. I'm giving you a chance to fix it before I put you in a body cast for being a party to hurting my daughter."

"I will, Danny… God, thank you... I promise," Jackson whooshed out before turning toward the door, he stopped however when his hand was on the handle and turned back towards them. "There's one more thing," he said timidly.

"If you say you gave me that drugged coffee mug on purpose, loopy or not you wont make it to the parking lot," Danny hissed. "Donovan sounds like a piece of work but don't expect me to believe he would try and have me killed AND drug me."

"The mug wasn't me, I swear but… the thing is… Donovan wasn't the one who approached me," Jackson answered with a clear air of nervousness. Steve stepped forward with a curious look on his face.

"Then who did? Peter Sassiwell?" he asked. Jackson shook his head.

"Sort of," he replied. He took a deep breath clearly weighing his options but then he shook his head and said; "It was the CIA." Struck dumb for a moment Steve just stood there in shock while Danny once again climbed to his feet a dark look of sudden recognition crossing his face as he made his way toward the door.

"That's it," he snarled with a venom Steve had never heard in the man's voice before. "Those sons a bitches… I knew it. I friggin' knew it! God damn it! I KNEW it! Steven! Come!" the detective barked out. Still surprised but never one to deny his friend the SEAL charged after Danny who wobbled his way past Jackson.

"What? Danny, what is it?" he asked. His question was never answered as both of them were stopped when Kato ran up to them and skidded to a halt his eyes wide.

"Sir… we did everything we could. It just… he just… it was so fast…" the man stammered.

"What? Kato, calm down, take breath and tell me what's wrong?" Steve asked. The young Navy SEAL took a breath and shook his head.

"Donovan McCoy... he's… he's gone, sir," the man replied. He let out a breath and shrugged his shoulders, clearly unsure what else to say. "He's dead."

"What? How!?" Steve barked. "Why?"

"Probably the same reason they want Grace dead," Danny heaved a heavy sigh leaning against the nearest wall for support with his face as pale as it had ever been. Steve was instantly at his side holding him steady while the detective clutched his arm for dear life.

"What's up partner? You remember why you mentioned Pactin Industry to me?" he asked. Danny nodded though his eyes were eerily vacant.

"Yeah," he muttered. After a moment the man's tortured gaze met Steve's and the SEAL was shocked to find a bitterly raw and emotional tear filled look meeting his own. A look he'd never seen on his partner's face before. "Grace... She's a threat to national security," the detective admitted causing Steve and Kato to both jerk their heads back in confusion and surprise.

"Your girl," Kato dead-panned; Steve being yet again to stunned to speak. "The innocent kid who's in the hospital... is a threat to the country? Seriously?"

"Y, yeah," Danny replied shakily as his knees buckled and Steve yelped out in concern. "N's'all my fault."

* * *

 **This is where I run and hide because I was SO unsure of this chapter and this may be the one where I lose everyone. I finally felt it was ready to post but like I said, SUPER unsure of it; even though it's made the rest of the story from here on out fall into place like a game of Tetris!**

 **Normally I don't shamelessly beg for reviews but on this chapter, *drops down on my knees* I am begging for them good, great or constructive, lemme here'em!**

 **So Grace is a threat to national security... can any one guess why? ;) Next chapter soon!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Oz**


	5. We Are Ohana

**... Whoa, just... whoa... I can NOT get over how much of a possitive response this story has been getting!**

 **Sorry this took so long and hopefully being a longer chapter makes up for it. I got delayed because of R.L. but that said those delays let me work on the next installment that should be out within the next two to three days! The end is nigh! Well... in a few more chapters anway.**

 **PS. A certain author tried something many others have done before on this site and one reviewer shot them down unecessarily hard for it. This person knows who I'm talking about and I can NOT stress this enough to them and all of you; don't let negative reviews deter you from writing a tale that you're passionate about. In the end "bush league writing and bush league reviews". You've all got more balls posting a story, writing creatively than someone does by randomly judging what's out there with a handfull of "you suck" words.**

 **Writing should always be fun. You'll always have critics and they can (constructively) help you improve your work absolutely; buuuuuuuuut** **A**holes, well... them you're just going to have to write a story about eating a bumblebee... or six...**

 **ANYWAY! Good luck, enjoy and if I don't review your own stories, send me a PM and I'll check them out as soon as!**

 **Thanks and enjoy!**

 **Oz**

* * *

Steve watched Peter Sassiwell as the CEO of Pactin Industries watched the body of his CFO be wheeled out of the interrogation room by the Coroner. The man's face had a very unreadable expression on his face, one that like Donovan earlier, Steve just couldn't place.

Many things had happened since Danny had dropped the bomb that Grace was a threat to national security and it was his fault. First off, the detective had collapsed in a heap and it had taken both Kato and Steve to man handled him back to Steve's office so he could be put to rest on the couch. As much as Steve had wanted to push Danny for more information it was clear the man needed a moment. So having made sure that either Chin or Kono was close to their teammate should the need arise, Steve made the necessary phone calls to deal with the deceased Mr. McCoy.

Curiously enough it was shortly after the ME arrived, Peter Sassiwell had as well. Apparently a dead body did trump billions of dollars from exchanging hands. Peter had said very little, only asking to see the body for himself before it was taken away. The entire time, Steve had watched the man, tried to get a read on what he was thinking but amazingly even the trained SEAL picked up nothing.

Finally, the body having disappeared, Peter turned to Steve but glanced at Draco and Grant who had loyally followed their commanding officer to help in anyway.

"May we speak in private Commander?" he asked. Steve didn't even consider it.

"This IS private, I trust these men and my team with my life," he replied. The CEO shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"You Special Forces are all the same," Peter said. "Big and tough and duty bound like junkyard dogs who'd do anything to impress their owner that occasionally shows them love."

"Forgive me, Mr. Sassiwell but you don't seem all that broken up that your co-worker is dead," Steve mentioned.

"Because I'm not," Peter replied. "In fact, I'm almost glad he's gone." For a second Steve was confused but then it finally dawned on him why he couldn't read the CEO's face earlier; it was the look of a man who'd almost expected this death and others to happen.

"Tell me what you know," Steve growled.

"First off, where are Dr. Alistair and Mr. McCoy's son and grandson? I understand they all were all gathered at your office?" Peter asked. A dark pit developed in Steve's gut, beside him his two SEALs stood a bit taller.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"The same reason I know Detective Williams' daughter has three HPD officers stationed outside her hospital room and a forth inside keeping watch of Rachel Edwards," Peter Sassiwell replied clearly knowing MUCH more than he should. Very subtly, Draco had slipped his rifle from over his shoulder into a resting but ready position while Grant had eased a little bit closer to the CEO ready to take him on hand to hand if necessary. Seeing this, Steve knew he didn't need to move himself, instead focusing on asking the questions.

"That reason being?"

"Please... Do I really need to answer that? I'm surprised Dr. Alistair didn't already spill the beans," Peter replied.

"So you are CIA," Steve concluded. The truth was they hadn't got much else yet out of Dr. Alistair. He and Brian had returned to the office just in time to over hear Kato's assumption on how Donovan McCoy had died by ingesting something before he'd arrived at HQ. Needless to say, there were a lot of emotions that had crossed Brian's face, so much so that like the team had done with Danny, they'd given the small family time alone in Chin's office to gather their wits.

"I'm an outside contractor hired by the CIA," Peter replied. "Pactin Industries is a completely legitimate business that occasionally makes business deals to help our nation's security."

"How does that involve trying to kill Detective Williams and his daughter?" Steve asked.

"It doesn't," Peter replied. "Well shouldn't have. Donovan McCoy is... huh... WAS an actual CIA man. He was my handler making sure I stuck to the plan of taking over Nahoa Robotics. Problem is the CIA also believed he might have been a double agent."

"For who?" Steve asked. Peter Sassiwell shrugged.

"I guess that secret died with him," he replied. "All they had was that McCoy was accessing information he shouldn't have been and every now and then technology or confidential information happened to go missing around him. The Agency figured he was selling it or taking it to whoever he was working for." Steve processed that information before giving Draco a slight nod to shoulder his weapon again; Sassiwell now seemed like a manageable threat. If anything he seemed almost as clueless as Five-0 and the SEALs were.

"Why would he threaten his own son's family and then Danny and his little girl?"

"Probably because Detective Williams and Dr. Alistair started poking around where they didn't belong," Peter replied. "They were warned to back off but kept pushing, Donovan said they were trying to get him to make amends with his son but due to both of them being well-connected in the intelligence community they started finding out information that lead to more questions then answers... Then New York happened; that scared off Dr. Alistair but it was obvious Detective Williams wasn't going to just "let it go"."

"New York?" Steve asked.

"Th'first time I met this scumbag." Steve swung around only to find Danny wobbling toward them using the wall and a concerned Chin for support.

"Damn it Danny you should still be resting," Steve sighed knowing the plea would fall on deaf ears.

"N'I will, just gotta do something first," Danny breathed. He teetered toward Peter and stood toe to toe with the man.

"Detective Williams, how's the daughter?" Wrong question it seemed, with an amazing show of strength (probably all the man had) Danny punched Peter Sassiwell right in the nose. Peter fell back in to the wall while the momentum also had Danny's weakened body nearly topple to the floor had Chin not been there to catch him.

"I asked you!" Danny spat, shaking slightly. "I walked right up to you and I asked you Grace was in danger because of New York and you said 'No' you flat out lied to me even though I had all the evidence to prove I was right!"

"Exactly, what kind of man involves his daughter when he's going into a potentially risky situation? Her life at risk then and now is on YOU, Detective, NOT the Agency," Peter shot back. Danny snarled and tried to launch himself off Chin and at Peter again but this time, Steve stepped in grabbing the shorter man around the chest on holding him tight.

"Easy Danny, easy," he urged. "Calm down okay? For Grace you need to calm down." Danny struggled a bit more before going limp and taking a shaky deep breath.

"I'm good," he said quietly. Steve waited a beat longer before releasing his friend only to have the detective turn around and look at him. "I need to talk to you, the SEALs can stay but HE..." Danny said thumbing over his shoulder to Peter Sassiwell. "... He needs to not be in my sight anymore."

"Kato take Sassiwell down to HPD and process him," Steve ordered. The man raised an eyebrow.

"You're seriously arresting me?" he asked.

"I'm having you processed for any and all evidence that could help our case," Steve said. It was one of the thinnest excuses Steve had ever come up with to keep a suspect at arms length but at the moment he was more concerned about Danny.

"Copy that," Kato nodded. He moved forward and none to gently took Peter by the arm and gave him a yank forward. "This way sir."

"Unbelievable," Peter muttered as he simply walked down the hall under Kato's watchful eye. As soon as he was out of sight, Danny's knees buckled again and while he didn't pass out it took both Steve and Chin to prop him up.

"Let's get you sitting down buddy and then we can talk," the SEAL sighed as he felt the tremors rolling through his partner's body.

Soon enough, Danny was back in Steve's office, a bottle of water in his shaking hands while Kono, Steve and Chin all stood or sat around him. They all remained silent knowing it was up to Danny to make the first move when he was ready. Finally the detective snorted out a shaky laugh and shook his head.

"You believe it started out me trying to help Brian reconnect with his father and turned into Grace almost aiding three terror cells?" he asked. Though that shocked Steve to know end, he knew Grace couldn't possibly have done it on purpose.

"I'm sure she had no idea, what ever it was," he reiterated.

"No, of coarse not," Danny spat angrily. He reined it in however, the anger dissolving. "But it put her on a watch list for ten years... you believe that? My little girl's on a National watch list. If Rachel knew... I'd never see Grace every again."

"Danny... just start from the beginning," Steve urged. "We're Ohana brah, we'll help you figure out whatever is going on right now." Danny took a very deep breath before he sat back on the couch.

"Just after Brian got that legal document from his pop denying him as a son the guy was pretty upset," Danny explained. "Not so much about being disowned but because he'd put almost all of his savings into the lawyers and fighting for custody of Josh that the large inheritance he should have been entitled to was all he would have had to put his kid through college. Jackson called me one night asking me if there was anything they could do to fight this. So I did what any good detective would do..."

"You started digging," Steve assumed. "I'm guessing into Donovan's financials first." Danny nodded.

"And Jackson, with his science world connections started looking into Pactin's background," he added. "We both started finding things that weren't adding up. I found money transfers that came from no where and no one and couldn't be linked up to any business transactions. Jackson was finding an odd string of Pactin taking over other tech companies only to have them shut down, 100% job loss months later. Then we had a window of opportunity; you know that trip I took to the main land a year ago?"

"You took Grace to New York to meet up with some family," Steve nodded. He remembered dropping the two off at the airport and Danny telling him not to burn down the islands while he was gone. He in turn told Grace to cause as much trouble as possible which lead to a lengthy rant and the two Williams nearly missing their flight.

"Well Jackson also had a conference in New York at the same time which just so happened to coincide with another conference that Pactin Industries was attending," Danny explained. "We just went to try and talk to Donovan, make him see sense but also figure out if there were any illegal happenings going on with his business. We never... "I" never thought of how big the situation really was and I walked Grace right into it." Seeing a look of shame come over the father's face, Steve plopped himself down on the couch next to the man and put a steady hand on his shoulder. Danny gave him a grateful smile before going on. "We managed to find out that Donovan and Peter were having a business lunch in a fancy restaurant near the hotel so Jackson and I took Grace to pretend we just happened to be there for our own food." Danny stopped and snorted; "Like I could afford anything on that menu but it was for a friend so I shelled out. The problem was... Grace found them first."

"The lunch was more than just a business lunch wasn't it?" Chin asked carefully.

"Yeah... it was a very carefully planned out CIA operation," Danny replied. "Jackson and I were sitting at a table scoping the place out while Grace decided she needed to go to the bathroom. I watched her head toward the bathroom door only to have Donovan stop and pick her up into his arms like she was his long lost granddaughter. He started toward two men and introduced her as one of his grandson's friends; like he and Brian and Jackson got along as the perfect family. I almost lost it but before I could do anything Peter was there digging his hands into my shoulder saying; "I can not ruin this and don't worry Grace'll be fine." He knew her name Steve... he KNEW who we were and why we we're there. I should have known it wasn't business; damn it and I let them use my daughter because I thought maybe that would get us on speaking terms with Donovan... I'm such an idiot."

"You had no idea Danny," Steve urged. "You thought it was just business. How many business men have we seen use any opportunity, including kids to make themselves look like a perfect family man and business partner? You were trying to help Brian."

"Jackson and I got introduced and we played along, even had lunch with them," Danny replied. "The whole time my gut is doing flip flops but I ignored it... Then Grace accidentally knocks one of the guy's elbows as he's sending a text and the phone drops into his water glass. My Gracie, being the most morally responsible and ethical kid in the world offered up her own phone in apology to let him finish sending his messages. The first guy looked at the second guy but then turned to Grace and accepted her phone and I knew, I KNEW there was something wrong with the way he all to willingly used a little girls phone.'

'After that thing's got weird, the guy gave Grace's phone back and patted her on the head like she'd done him some massive favor. He didn't even care about his own dead phone; a day later Jackson was nearly run down outside his conference and broke his arm. Almost at the same time, while we were meeting up with family Grace almost got knocked onto the tracks at Grand Central but thankfully a nearby NYPD officer grabbed her in time. We thought it was coincidence and let it go, Jackson just wanted to get home to Brian and Josh but for me..."

"You're a cop Danny, but more so you can't let something go that doesn't seem right," Steve said proudly. He glanced at Chin and Kono before turning back. "We'd all do the same."

"Yeah," Danny sighed. "Anyway, when I got back to Hawaii I kept finding more weird things about the company and its CFO and CEO. When I got Grace's cell phone bill I knew it was way too high so I checked the phone records and saw all of the expensive calls were to foreign countries. I looked into the two guys we had lunch with and I find out the one who used Grace's phone was actually wanted by Interpol. I contacted Sassiwell by video conference and he looked me right in the eye, thanking me for warning him about the threat and assuring me Pactin would have nothing more to do with the man."

"How does this make Grace a threat to National Security?" Kono asked. "It sounds like she's just an innocent victim."

"She is," Danny sighed. "Accept for the fact that the phone calls made from her phone were tipping off terror cells in London, Germany and Canada that they believed the CIA was on to them. Those cells worked for the company Peter and Donovan were trying to take over and shut down at the time."

"The CIA can't possibly think Grace is a threat if that's all they've got," Kono said in shock.

"Remember how we were delayed a day coming back from that trip?" Danny sighed. Steve nodded, he remembered the pissed off phone call from his partner indicating he'd need another day or so before he'd be back to the Islands. "Yeah well it's because when we got to the airport and they ran me and Gracie's ID we were pulled aside by airport security and interrogated for almost six hours by some schmuck in a black suit. He kept on asking us how we knew Pactin industries and what our connection was with the two men seated at the table. You see why I looked them up when I got home, right?"

"Yeah," Steve replied with a heavy sigh.

"You don't sit down with a wanted man and two CIA agents, play nice and then expect people to just leave you alone; especially when you start digging into everyone's identity. But it's more than that, a couple of months ago I go to pick Grace up at school and there's Peter Sassiwell talking to Grace about how well she knows Josh and Brian. He told me he was there on behalf of Donovan to try and make amends with his son and grandson. That thanks to the overwhelming effort to help the company we'd put in back in New York, the man was having a change of heart. I knew it was B.S. and though I only had semi-solid evidence, I asked Peter if he was CIA or if the CIA was involved. He laughed at me, LAUGHED at me and said "No". I knew it was a lie, God damn it, I knew it and I did nothing because I thought I'd should just stay out of it. Then I heard Pactin was coming to Hawaii and I couldn't help it, I looked into why and made some phone calls, all but one ending in being stonewalled against any sort information."

"And the one that didn't?" Steve asked. Danny scoffed.

"Was Donovan, telling me I had no idea who I was messing with and for the sake of national security I should watch me and Gracie's back," Danny sighed. His face had paled considerably no doubt due to talking so much in such a short period of time.

"You should have told me, Danny," Steve said feeling a little wounded. "Or Chin or Kono, we would have helped protect you guys."

"I was planning on it," Danny said quietly clearly by his drooping eyes he was losing the fight to stay awake. "I didn't want to endanger anyone else. I'd been feeling weird the past two weeks and wasn't sure I could trust how I thought it should be handled or what I was thinking for that matter."

"That was probably the drugs messing with you," Chin concluded.

"Yeah, that and an hour after I got that call from Donovan was the accident," Danny breathed. He slumped back slightly, "I saw Grace hurt'n bleedin' an'nothin' else matter'd," he slurred.

"Okay," Steve said making a command decision. "Danno you need to get some more rest, we got it from here okay? I promise you we'll figure this out." Danny gave him one last tired look before his eyes slipped shut and Steve just managed to catch the water bottle as it slipped from his now sleep loosened grip.

"What do we do now?" Chin asked.

"I want everything on Nahoa Robotics, any and all international connections. Danny implied Pactin is going after companies that have terrorist ties so if we've got one on the Island I want to make damn sure we shut it down," Steve answered. "Kono, Grant is in your office, tell him to use his connections with the CIA to try and find some answers on Sassiwell, McCoy, Nahoa, EVERYTHING. Chin, you and Kato and talk to Sassiwell and find out what he knows. Draco and I will have a conversation with Dr. Alistair." Orders dolled out, Steve took a deep breath to calm his nerves before looking at his slumbering friend, then back to his teammates. "We find out who hurt Danny and Grace and we make them pay, understand? I don't care who they are or how much they're worth, we protect our own."

"Damn right we do," Kono said exchanging an affirmative nod with Chin. Steve was about to put his plan into action when his phone started buzzing; seeing Grace's number on the caller ID all else was dust as he answered the phone.

"McGarrett."

"N'Ka Steve?" Grace's wounded but much stronger voice asked. The Navy SEAL smiled brightly as he mouthed "Grace" to his teammates and "Go" to them. Chin and Kono returned the smile but then headed out of the room to their tasks.

As if subconsciously knowing his daughter was on the phone, Danny's eyes slowly opened and he blinked at Steve curiously. In turn, the SEAL put his phone on speaker before he spoke again.

"Hey Gracie," Steve said smiling at his partner. Danny's eyes widened and he pushed himself in to a sitting position. "How you feeling?"

"Okay," the brave girl replied. "Is Danno there?"

"Monkey I'm here," Danny instantly said. "You okay? Y'alright?"

"I'm okay," Grace answered. "S'just… I know you have t'catch the bad guys n'm glad mom's here but… I wanted to see you Danno, just for a bit." Steve watched as his friends face melted with emotion and it clearly took everything Danny had not to start crying.

"I'll be right there Grace," he replied with a surprisingly strong voice. "Uncle Steve and I are on the way."

"Kay, love you Danno," Grace almost whispered. There was a pause before another voice came on the line.

"I'm sorry Steve, Daniel," Rachel said very quietly. "I know things are hairy right now but she woke up and absolutely refused to rest until she could phone you to come visit." Danny wavered again but Steve put a hand on his shoulder and held him steady.

"Is she asleep?" Steve asked.

"Yes, but as the doctor's say she's exceeding expectations in her recovery so I don't believe it'll be for long," Rachel replied. "If you could-"

"We'll be there Rachel," Danny said having taken another deep breath.

"Thank you," the woman replied. "And Commander? Please make sure Daniel is taking care of himself."

"It would be my pleasure ma'am," Steve grinned as Danny rolled his tired eyes at him. Once they said goodbye and hung up, Steve turned to his slightly more awake partner and smiled. "Time to see Grace?" he asked. Danny's tired but bright smile was still enough to light up the sun as he nodded and all on his own rose to his feet.

"I'll even let you drive," he joked.

Turned out a visit with his brave daughter was exactly what the detective needed; Steve could see it the moment they entered Grace's hospital room. Danny's eyes danced with a life that had been missing since Steve had returned to his partner's side. The SEAL just stood there and watched the magical scene as Danny cooed soft words of encouragement and pride to his injured baby girl. To Grace's credit she did manage to stay awake the entire time Danny and Steve visited but eventually, seeing his daughter was flagging a little the detective gave her a kiss goodbye and told her to rest up.

After receiving a phone call from Chin that Sassiwell was pretty much refusing to give any sort of information until his superiors allowed him too Steve decided to check in on Dax before he and Danny headed back to HPD to force the man into giving them answers.

Dax was bleary eyed but sitting up and flipping idly through the channels of the TV on the wall. The second Steve and Danny walked in he tried his best to sit up a bit more.

"Sirs," he croaked. It was clear by the grimace on his face that he realized he'd just sounded more like a young boy going through puberty than he did the hardened SEAL that he was.

"Sorry I took so long to get her Eddie," Steve smiled using the man's first name to show his sincerity. Dax shrugged with a goofy smile but then sighed.

"S'alright Commander, not like I'm the life of the party right now," he replied grumpily. "You believe they're making me stay another 48 hours?"

"As I understand it they brought you in foaming at the mouth and half dead," Danny said helpfully. "I think that warrants a generous stay… Danny Williams by the way, I believe I owe an official thank you for helping this beast control himself." The detective extended his hand as he motioned to Steve with a smile; a hand which Dax took willingly before he let out a chuckled and shrugged.

"Eh, I've had worse," he smirked. "Injuries and officers included." His smile vanished however and he grunted adjusting one of the many IV lines attached to his body. "Just sucks not being able to be a part of the mission, so much for my recerts..." Steve honestly felt bad for the kid, he knew how much it sucked to be taken out of action but it sucked even more when it was for a stupid reason.

"You'll be back on your feet in two days," Steve tried. "And since your mission's postponed you've got lots of time to get the recerts in."

"Y'kidding me? What about your laptop?" Steve looked at his partner and raised an eyebrow in amusement; it was good to see some of the determined light back in the man's eyes.

"Laptop?" the SEAL parroted.

"In your truck genius," Danny huffed. "The super secret one that you said only you and Jesus are allowed to use." Steve snapped his neck back and laughed in surprise; leave it to Danny to help a Navy SEAL out. As a SEAL and former Intelligence Officer, Steve always made sure to have portable means of secure technology. He had all the gadgets that the rest of Five-0 carried on them but he also had his highly secure backups that only someone with his security clearance could use. Or in this case... another SEAL.

"You're smarter than you look Jersey," Steve smiled. He turned to Dax who'd pinked up a bit at the idea that he might be of some use. "You can help with the research into Nahoa Robotics, your fingers still work right?" The smile returned to the SEAL's face as he nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah they do," he replied. "Besides you leave the tech recon to Draco and all you're going to get is a link to every porn site on the Web. Give me a computer and I got this Smoothdog." The three men gave a chuckle before Steve told them he'd be right back with the lap top.

He jogged most of the way to where he and Danny had parked his blue pick up and unlocked it before opening up the back where his technology was securely locked away. Just as he was about to punch in the combination unlocking the area where the lap top was he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. There was something about the air around him that just changed for the worse and whatever was about to happen Steve knew he needed to be ready for it.

Instead of reacting drastically he moved slowly and took his hand away from the combination lock trying to subtly reach for his gun and readying to turn and face his attacker.

His hand never touched the cold metal of his weapon.

A sharp pain rode through his neck, blinding him and felling his body like a tall tree. Knowing he'd just been tasered Steve fought the urge to pass out. He couldn't go down without a fight. He reached up with blind confusion as the stars of pain and threatening unconsciousness refused to recede completely. He felt hands on him, restraining his own wrists behind him while a bag was thrown over his head as he was relieved of his weapon. Desperation was setting in as he was tasered again in the side, numbing his body from the waste down. He gave one last twist to be free as someone started dragging him to God only knew where and felt himself being dropped to the ground.

The triumphant but lame attempt at freedom was short lived as this time the pain in his thigh let him know someone had just injected him with something strong. All the fight left Steve's body despite his wishes and within seconds his unconscious body was hefted into a van and whisked away from the hospital.

Waking up was disorienting to say the least. Steve groggily came too from whatever sedative he'd been subjected to only to become very aware that every inch of him hurt thanks to the two hits with a taser. As he became more aware he realized he was tied to a chair in the middle of a dimly lit room with no windows. He could only guess the door was behind him because at the moment he was staring a brick wall.

"The hell am I?" Steve muttered to himself. He tested his bonds and found he was well and truly tied down and not going anywhere any time soon. Just when he was trying to formulate a plan of action a throat cleared behind him nearly making his heart skip a beat in surprise. He would have sworn a second ago that he'd been alone but he hadn't heard the door open.

"Who's there!?" he demanded trying to swivel his head around to no avail.

"I'm sorry about the theatrics Commander," said a familiar yet impossible voice. Steve froze in his struggles, it couldn't be. Finally the owner of the voice came around and out of the shadows. Steve's eyes bugged out of his head and his mind went dumb as there before him stood Donovan McCoy, very much alive and not so much dead.

"You... You can't be...They pronounced you... the coroner..." Steve spluttered.

"You learn a few tricks when you work for the CIA. An experimental drug here, a paid off CIA coroner there…" Donovan shrugged. He pulled up a stool that had been just out of Steve's eyesight and sat down in front of the captured Navy SEAL. "You and I need to have a little chat."

"About what?" Steve snarled. The shock of the man sitting before him was starting to wear off replaced by anger and the realization that he was completely at this man's mercy.

"A few things," Donovan replied cryptically. "But I'm betting you'd prefer to start with the fact that there's still a very real threat to your partner's life." Steve tried to straighten a little as he narrowed his eyes.

"From who? You? The CIA?!" he demanded. Donovan just blinked at Steve not giving any sort of indication one way or another. It was just the cold stare of a highly trained professional. The moment was gone as the former dead man leaned forward getting eerily intimate with Steve's personal space threshold.

"Here's how this is going to work," he said with deadly calm. "I help you and you, you help me. Deal?"

"Doesn't look like I've got much of a choice from where I'm sitting," Steve snarled twisting against his binds. Donovan's eyes darkened and he smiled and stood.

"No, Commander... unfortunately you really don't."

* * *

 **I do hope this didn't dissapoint anyone, I'm a bit concerned with my technique right now so it does take me longer to drop a new chapter. Do review please and let me know if you weren't expecting it to go this way or love how it's going.**

 **That said, the next chapter *grins wickedly* I REALLY had fun with so I'm hoping you'll all stick with me!**

 **Thanks lots,**

 **Oz**


	6. The Enemy of My Enemy

**YOUR REVIEWS! Oh man, you peeps are absolutely to much! I haven't replied to everyone because real life is being stupid right now but I just wanted to say THANK YOU for all of you who are P. , reviewing, following and favoriting this story. I'm having so much fun with it and I'm also glad my author's note from the last chapter caught the hearts of some people... particularly a handfull of authors who I'm currently reading right now and are REALLY good!**

 **Also, warning, *grins* if you've gotten whiplash from the twists and turns of the last few chapters... I'm not done with you yet so strap on the neck brace and hold on!**

 **Truely thank you so much and sorry for any mistakes, this one was posted quick cause I wanted to post it before I ran off to an appointment!**

 **Oz**

* * *

"How much information has Sassiwell given you?" Donovan asked simply. He'd spent several minutes already simply watching his captive as if trying to discover some hidden secret that would be revealed with the twitch of an eyebrow or the jerk of a knee. Steve had remained perfectly still however and scoffed incredulously at the man before him shaking his head.

"You really think I'm going to tell you anything?" he asked. "You drugged and abducted me and tied me to a chair in a dark room; forgive me if I'm not in a sharing mood." The CIA man sat back on his stood and sighed.

"We'll that is to bad Commander," he replied. "And if it puts your mind at ease I have no intention of keeping you here or hurting you... well... hurting you MORE. In fact, your SEALs and the rest of Five-0 are already following the breadcrumbs I left for them to find you." Now Steve's electricity fuzzed mind was confused, he couldn't help his next question;

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

"Because no one, ESPECIALLY my son can know I'm still alive," Donovan replied. "Donovan McCoy is dead and it needs to stay that way but his unfinished business still needs to be handled. Whatever Sassiwell told you is undoubtedly a lie. He probably painted me as a double agent didn't he?" Though Steve didn't reply to that comment he must have made invoked some sort of "face" because a breath later and Donovan curled his fists and shook his head. "That bastard..." he snarled.

"So what? You're going to tell me different? Considering all the evidence there is? All the evidence Danny managed to dig up against you?" Steve asked.

"Your partner is a good detective, hell a great one, but he can be like a dog with a bone," Donovan replied. "Sometimes although his "gut" instinct is most likely right, his focus is in the wrong direction because he wants to believe something to be true."

"You don't know a damn thing about my partner so don't even try," Steve spat in his friends defense. Again Donovan didn't react; he simply let Steve have his tantrum before speaking again.

"Fair enough," he replied calmly. "The truth is I'm not the first Agent, Peter Sassiwell has manipulated and I won't be the last unless YOU stop him."

"Why do you need me? Why can't you take care of him yourself?" Steve asked.

"Because I'm dead Commander, we established this," Donovan replied as if the answer should have been obvious. "And I don't want to do anymore damage to my son and grandson then I already have." THAT threw Steve for a moment as he ran the words through his head and tried to make sense of them.

"You disowned him and now you're worried about him?" the SEAL asked curious. Donovan nodded.

"I was a sh** father to Brian," he replied. "I raised him how I was raised, with a heavy hand after his mother died when he was a baby. With all the international business I was involved with as well as missions from the CIA, Brian spent more time being raised by teachers and nannies than he did by me. We never understood each other and by the time I realized it'd been pissed away I was neck deep in the sh** and I had no choice but to severe ties with him for his own safety." Needless to say, Steve was shocked almost to a point of disbelief.

"I'm really supposed to believe any of that is true?"

"Believe whatever you want," Donovan replied. "The fact is, if I hadn't disowned Brian there's a very real possibility he, Dr. Alistair and my grandson would be dead. Peter uses whatever means necessary to control people and I couldn't let my son be a target. It was easy to do considering we already didn't get along that well. That's why Detective Williams' is in danger Commander; because he's sniffing around a tree filled with coconuts ready to crack his skull open at any moment. The CIA told me I needed to stick with Sassiwell much longer than I should have been embedded and I knew it was because he was setting me up to look like a double agent. They trusted HIM more than one of their own people." Steve was silent for several moments as he thought about what he was being told. It sounded true but the SEAL wasn't about to just take the CIA man at his word.

"I need more," he said. "You expect me to believe anything you're saying and I need something more."

"Sassiwell was the one who caused the car accident," Donovan replied. "He wanted Danny out of the way and figured that was the way to do it. He'd started drugging him, hoping that the experimental drug would metabolize and make him crazy but it wasn't working fast enough so he arranged the car accident."

"You knew he was going to try and kill Danny and his daughter?" Steve snarled. "HOW does that help me trust you?"

"I only knew about the drugging before hand, the accident I only found out about after the fact," Donovan replied. "The truth is Peter's been selling secrets, technology and experimental drugs to whoever can pay him the most. The CIA trained a monster and then set him loose on the world not realizing how much of genius psychopath he really is. The last agent that worked with Peter ended up "disappearing" because the agency suspected him of using company money for personal use. The agent before that? K.I.A. in a Columbian drug lab, the agency suspected him of working with the cartel and taking bribes to use assets to help traffic the drugs. I knew those men, I knew they were good men and Peter Sassiwell stained their good names and ruined their lives. By the time I found evidence he was starting to do the same to me the Agency's already lost trust in me. So I decided to die before Peter or the Agency could do it for real." Steve shook his head and took a breath.

"Okay, say for one simple second I believe what you're telling me," Steve replied. "Which is hard to do when I'm tied to a chair but let's pretend; you're telling me that Peter, ONE MAN, has been playing the CIA for years for his own personal gain."

"Please," Donovan all but laughed. "The CIA is filled with crazies and sociopaths, Peter's not the first person we probably shouldn't have trained and wont be the last. The fact of the matter is, THIS particular nut job decided not only to mess with me but to go after my family and THAT is were I draw the line." Now it was Steve's turn to chuckle.

"So no issue with the massive list of crimes that probably includes treason then?" he asked sarcastically. Donovan gave Steve a plain look and pointed to himself.

"CIA, Commander, pretty sure our mandate is "by any means necessary"," he replied. "That said, Peter had me fooled for a long time and at this point, the Agency is more inclined to trust him, someone who gets the job done no matter what, rather then a replaceable agent such as myself. Took a lot more money to train him than it did me. This needs an outside party, it needs someone like YOU and your team to expose this man for what he is because if you don't? He's not going to stop until the detective and everyone he knows on this Earth are dead."

"What could Danny possibly have done to piss off Sassiwell so badly?" Steve asked.

"Besides the snooping around in Pactin's business? It was after New York that signed the detective's death warrant," Donovan replied.

"Danny said that dinner didn't seem right and that Grace's phone had been used to warn three terror cells the CIA was on to them," Steve said.

"Yeah, a tip that Peter had given those two men at the table with us," Donovan replied. "I knew it was three against one and I was almost certain I was going to die that day. I saw Dr. Alistair, the detective and his girl and I took a gamble to save my life. The cell phone was an accident that although worked in MY favor, it put Grace and Danny Williams on Peter's radar. After Danny got back to Hawaii and kept poking around Peter told me the detective would blow our cover and we'd never get Nahoa Robotics. We started using Dr. Alistair as an informant, had no choice and soon started drugging Danny covering our tracks to make it look like the doctor was the one responsible."

"But you never factored in how good a detective Danny is and how much your son trusts his partner and hates you," Steve said without remorse. Donovan stood up with a sigh and paced a bit before shrugging and turning back to the SEAL with a smile.

"What can I say? I misread the situation," he replied. "And now I'm dead."

"How am I supposed to stop someone who's got the CIA believing his lies? And what's Nahoa Robotics got to do with all this?" Steve asked.

"The fact that Dr. Alistair works for Nahoa was a happy accident," Donovan replied. "It made it look like Peter and I were trying to take over the small but successful company to piss off my son. The truth is Nahoa Robotics is suspected of building a super weapon that they intend to sell to the Chinese."

"Super-weapon?" Steve echoed. Donovan nodded.

"It's a company that can turn any car into a remote control like it's child's play," he replied. "Takata Inu, head of Nahoa, has known ties inside the Chinese government and recently there's been a hell of a lot of chatter between himself and Chinese higher-ups. We also know the company's been working on biological nanotechnology and although they've put almost all of the companies funding into it's progress, they haven't said thing one to any of the media outlets of what they're making and why. In comes Pactin, we offered them money they couldn't refuse. Problem was, I also think they wouldn't have agreed to negotiations if they weren't steps away from finishing whatever it is their working on and hightailing it out of the country." Steve had to take a deep breath to try and sift through the information overload. He decided to table the "super-weapon" for the moment and focus on a more pressing concern.

"How does this put Danny's life in danger?" he asked.

"Best guess, Peter's been talking to Inu behind my back and away from our lawyers and board members," Donovan replied. "If this weapon is so powerful that a profitable company is willing to give everything up just to make sure it gets made and sold to the Chinese there's no way Peter isn't making damn sure he gets a cut. Hell, he might even be planning to take the weapon outright and sell it on his own. Danny's in danger because like I said, he doesn't give up and the information he's been digging up is actually making Peter look more and more guiltier than me. That is... if he actually looked at it without thinking about my son and I's relationship."

"Danny wouldn't blind himself to the truth, even if it was for a friend," Steve defended. "He's not that kind of cop."

"He had no idea what he was getting into," Donovan came back just as quickly. "He was just running some information to help a friend. He had no idea he was actually launching an investigation into a massive CIA operation that could potentially lead to a new type of weapon being released on the world. Peter's not going to let a loose end like that live Commander, he's tried once and failed but he wont fail again. Get Williams to look at his information again, in fact, get your team to look at the information again and you'll see. You'll see why Peter needs to be stopped."

"Do we have a time frame?" Steve asked still not entirely sure how much of what he was being told he could trust.

"I've bought you some time by "dying"," Donovan replied. "Peter will probably say he needs to go back to the negotiations for national security reasons. You CAN NOT let him get close to Inu. He will fight you on it but probably just sit back and wait for the agency to come in and pull him out. THAT is most likely the moment he'll try and take out Detective Williams... hell he may even convince the Agency they need to take him out for him. Do you get why I need an outside party to bring him down?"

"Sort of," Steve muttered. At the moment, his thoughts were on Danny and hoping the man was well guarded by the rest of his team. It occurred to Steve that while all this information was definitely something to consider for sure, none of it mattered with him still tied to a chair. He looked up at Donovan who'd taken up a spot in the shadows leaning on the wall. "I can't do much from here can I?" Steve asked. Donovan pushed himself off the wall and waved his hands in the air.

"Like I said, you're people are probably already on their way," he replied. "I made it nice and easy for them. Commander... there's one more thing."

"What now?" Steve groaned. Donovan plopped himself down on the stool and started fishing around in his jacket pocket.

"Every cent I legitimately earned has been put into an offshore account under Josh's name to be managed by Brian until the kid turns 18," he explained. "There's over seven million dollars in that account and on confirmation of my death my lawyers will contact Brian and explain the details necessary to transfer the funds... I never wanted to be a bad father Commander but sometimes life has a knack for getting in the way. Once you leave here, no one ever sees Donovan McCoy ever again, I just need to know you'll handle things and make sure Brian and his family are taken care of." Steve wasn't sure what to say or how to feel about the man before him but his gut told him if anything, the truth about how he felt about his son was a real sentiment.

"I will," Steve found himself replying. "You have my word."

"Good," Donovan nodded. Finally he pulled out what he'd been looking for in his pocket; Steve froze as a syringe filled with a clear liquid was revealed. He was starting to believe the man in front of him but that didn't mean he was ready to take anymore drugs into his system without permission, particularly considering the source. "Anyone asks, you didn't see a face, you were just given information."

"Wait… WAIT!" Steve struggled as the sleeve of his shirt was raised exposing his fleshy arm. He struggled as hard as he could but couldn't break free "Just, no... wait a damn minute!"

"No more time, Commander, both our minutes are up," Donovan said ignoring him. The needle slipped in with ease a moment before the cool flush of drugs entered Steve's system. The SEAL tried to stay awake, tried to get his brain to formulate just one more question but his body was having none of it. The last thing he heard was a heavy emotional sigh before everything went dark.

Waking up Steve's sluggish brain could only make out a few things but it was enough to kick his fight or flight response into full gear. All he could make out were muffled voices around him and the sensation of being carried.

Afraid he was being moved away from where his teams would find him and damned of he was going suffer the embarrassment of being abducted a second time, the Navy SEAL started struggling for all he was worth.

This seemed to make the voices around him pick up in intensity; he could feel more hands on him and when something slipped over his mouth he full on lost it. Bucking wildly his world listed then tilted and then he hit something hard.

The ground; ready to make his escape Steve tried to roll over but all of a sudden there was a firm hand on his shoulder. It wasn't an oppressive hand but rather a comforting one. Finally all the voices quieted except for one, one Steve knew well and used it to focus.

"...ou animal we're trying to help you," the voice scolded.

"He's right sir, if you'd just wake the f*** up and let is carry you it'd be much appreciated." Steve grunted and frowned trying to remember names and trying to focus on opening his eyes to see who was there.

Whatever drugs he'd been given were pretty damn powerful and his eyelids felt like lead.

"... Got an idea," said a third muffled voice. "...rked before..." Just as Steve's drugged mind wanted to give up and slip back into its safe and dark recesses, kidnapping be damned, a sharp powerful stinging sensation hot once, twice and then again; ripping him back to the conscious world with a rush of unstoppable rage filled adrenaline.

He sucked in a deep breath and shot into a sitting position ready to fight off his attacker only to have his wrists grabbed last second.

"Works every time," said a smug voice. Steve blinked his world into focus at last. They were outside on a dirt road and around him stood two shocked paramedics, Danny, Kato, Chin, Draco and Grant. Grant being the one holding his wrists and in turn his upper body steady.

"You back with me Smooth dog?" Grant asked. Steve grunted but the nodded.

"Did you just slap me lieutenant?" He croaked.

"Yup," Grant replied completely unrepentant. "Brought you back didn't it?" Steve snorted only to have a wave of nausea send black spots into his vision and forcing him to curl over a bit.

"Okay, time for the medics," Danny said motioning the rescuers forward. The paramedics once again went to place oxygen over Steve's mouth but he waved them off.

"I'm okay," he replied. "It was just a sedative, its already wearing off."

"Why don't you let the trained medical professionals decide, Steven?" Danny grunted. "They came all this way just for you babe." Steve was about to protest but then he furrowed his brow and looked around the group realizing something important.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Abandoned Cane processing plant on the windward side," Chin replied. "We followed the clues left to find you." Steve just nodded realizing again that as he was getting his explanation the sneaky paramedics had attached an IV to his arm and were checking his vitals.

Maybe he was still a bit out of it…

"How long has it been?" He asked as he noticed the sun was just starting to dip low on the horizon.

"Since afternoon yesterday, sir," Kato replied. "Just over 24 hours."

"God damn it," Steve hissed. He tried to stand but the paramedic close to him held him down.

"Commander you should really get checked out at the hospital," the medic said. "It may have been just a sedative but you're presenting some serious signs of dehydration and clearly you've experienced long periods of unconsciousness." Steve opened his mouth to once again say he was fine and it wasn't necessary but stopped short when five sets of his teammate's eyes narrowed in on him daring him to protest.

"Fine," he sighed.

"C'mon Steve on little trip isn't going to... Wait, hold on... Did you just say yes? Did he just say yes? Did the, "I could be bleeding from the eyeballs, choking on my own fluids, both legs and an arm ripped off but I swear to you I'm honky dory", partner just actually agree to go to the hospital… In an ambulance?" Danny asked incredulously. Steve rolled his eyes as his fellow SEALs chuckled.

"Yes Daniel, I'll go to the hospital but only for a quick check up. Besides even if I said "No" would any of you have actually accepted it?" He asked.

"Ha! Nope."

"No."

"No way brah."

"Sir no sir, not a chance in hell."

"See!?" Danny said smiling happily. "I knew it, SEALs can see sense... Steve, you're just an exception to the rule." This drew more laughter from the others while Steve was begrudgingly helped to his feet and guided back down the dirt road to the waiting ambulance.

A short while later, Danny sat forward in the hospital chair and gave Steve a hard stare.

"Okay, now you're just creeping me out." Steve looked up from the hospital bed he lay on and raised an eyebrow at his partner. Danny's tired eyes were filled with concern and confusion which in turn confused Steve.

"What could I possibly have done!?" he asked. Danny flailed his arms in every which direction.

"That's the thing... you haven't done anything," he exclaimed. Steve put a hand to his head willing away the lingering headache of having being tasered and knocked out by drugs for so long.

"Danny... I need words buddy, words," he sighed.

"So do I!" Danny shot back. This time Steve just gave the man the dirtiest of looks that he could muster which thankfully got a reply from the Jersey native. "You haven't said a word since you were put in the ambulance. You've sat here quietly as you got checked over and just now didn't say anything when doctor said you're going to have to wait longer for the tests to come back in... Normally you'd be shoving people off left, right and center and be back at the office by now even if you were missin' a limb... Babe... what's got your hamster spinning so hard this time?" Steve sighed and knew his partner was right, besides his aches and pains all the information he'd received from Donovan was swirling in his head; so much so that he honestly wasn't sure where to start.

"We need to look into Peter Sassiwell more," Steve finally replied. "Talk to everyone and every group he's ever worked with or talked too."

"Ah yes... because the mysterious masked stranger who took you told you so?" Danny asked. Truthfully Steve hadn't been completely silent on the ride to the hospital; he had briefly mentioned the person who'd taken him had given him new information that needed to be checked out. "You know it would help a hell of a lot more if you just told me who it was." Steve sighed heavily and shook his head.

"I can't Danny."

"But you know who it was, don't you? I know because your lips twitch when you lie to me," Danny questioned. Steve looked his partner in the eye, exasperated but also knew though he couldn't exactly lie to the man he couldn't tell the truth either. He loved Danny like a brother and not telling him the truth was a cardinal sin in his book but at the same time, the overwhelming concern for the man's safety was overriding any guilt. If Danny knew the truth there was no doubt in Steve's mind that he'd want to go after Donovan and get answers for himself. Considering the danger Danny was already in, that was something Steve just couldn't allow; not with everything else that needed to be dealt with at the moment.

"Do you trust me?" Steve finally asked. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Not only am I NOT going to dignify that question with a response but I'm also going to officially tell you that I will register a complaint of being insulted you felt the need to ask me that question," he replied. Steve couldn't help but smile at the response which warranted a snarl from his partner.

"Then trust me now Danny," he replied. "Not every source can be revealed, you know that and I know you know I'd never do something that I didn't think was in your best interest... make sense?" Danny rolled his eyes again but ended up nodding with a sigh.

"Fine," he relented. "I'll send all my research on Pactin and Sassiwell to the office so everyone can have a look at it. Maybe fresh eyes can see something mine can't."

"Sounds good," Steve replied happily. Then he shifted on his bed and grunted, his legs were itching to get up and walk around. "Get the doc back in here," he ordered. "Those tests are taking to long and I'm ready to go. I feel fine." Laughing Danny shook his head before sitting back in his chair, clearly he wasn't going anywhere nor was he letting Steve out of his sight.

"Just shut up, get some rest and wait for the blood work," he shot back. "Or I convince Dr. Hauma to keep you overnight for suspected brain damage... I'm sure it won't be hard to convince him. You being clearly and completely insane and all." Steve snorted but did in fact settle a bit back into the bed sheets. Yes he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible but he still had a fair bit to mull over before he started kicking in doors and asking questions.

Thankfully it didn't take much longer for Dr. Hauma to return and tell Steve all his blood work was on fact clean. The SEAL might be tired for a while and if he had any strange sensations in his chest or muscles due to the tazering he should come back immediately but was otherwise free to go.

It was just after dinner time when Steve and Danny returned to Five-0 headquarters where the Commander was greeted with the positive sight of Dax back amongst his peers and smiling as the group shared some take out.

"Sir!" Dax said the first one to notice the two men come on.

"Good to see you with the living Dax," Steve smiled.

"Good to be living sir," the young SEAL replied getting a pat on the back from Kato and a ruffled head of hair from Grant. "Made an early break when you didn't come back but don't worry, doc said I'm okay."

"Outstanding," Steve smiled. "So where are we?"

"Sassiwell is still refusing to talk until his higher ups get in touch, he's also started saying he needs to get back to the negotiations or Pactin might lose Nahoa robotics," Chin explained. Steve snorted.

"He goes no where near Takata Inu PR anyone involved I'm that company," Steve ordered and thankfully no one questioned. "Dr. Alistair and Mr. McCoy?"

"I'll field that one," Danny said. "While you were getting checked out I set them up at my place and before you get all huffy, they have more than enough HPD watching them... They have a kid Steve, they can't sleep on the floor like you and your commandos but I am aware we need to keep them protected." 'Or watched,' went unsaid but it was clear Danny was smart enough to have that in mind too.

Steve pursed his lips but conceded the point; it seemed less and less likely that Brian McCoy and his son and husband were anything more than innocent bystanders to all of this.

"Okay, what do we have in terms of information on Pactin and Sassiwell?" Steve asked.

"A whole lot of wrong," Dax piped up. "Draco, Kono and I have been going through all of Detective Williams' information and yeah a lot of the massive money transfers that came into the company or went out weren't approves by their CFO bit rather Sassiwell himself."

"That can't be right," Danny said. "All the information had gone through the financial department and had Donovan's signature or fingerprint all over it."

"Yes and no," Dax shrugged. "According to company policy and Donovan McCoy's contract should a major financial transaction need approval while the CFO is unavailable the Executive Officer can allow the financial department to approve it in his absence. Did some research while you all were looking for the Commander... I also found something curious."

"More curious them completely incriminating Peter Sassiwell?" Steve asked. Dax smirked but nodded looking rather proud of himself.

"Actually can't take all the credit, Ms… pardon me, OFFICER Kalakaua here helped out," he grinned. When Kono smiled back Draco smacked Dax playfully upside the head.

"Back off Pup, she's mine," he jokingly threatened. Kono took it all in stride rolling her eyes before turning back to Steve and Danny.

"The dates of all the questionable transactions coincide with Donovan requesting a leave or vacation at the last second," she explained.

"That looks like Donovan was trying to make it look like he wasn't there," Danny's shrugged. "Like he was trying to frame Sassiwell."

"It would... If several of those last minute dates didn't coincide with significant dates on BRIAN McCoy's life," Dax shrugged. "I'm not sure Grandpa McCoy hated his son as much as Brian thought." Something in Steve's gut clenched as without saying anything to the teams around him they'd already corroborated Donovan's story.

"Ah damn," Danny muttered to himself clearing getting the angle he'd missed.

"Events?" Steve asked ignoring his partner for the moment. Dax nodded thumbing through the tablet computer Kono handed him.

"Let's see there's Brian and Jackson's one month anniversary… uh… a week before the disownment from Donovan's lawyer came in," the SEAL started reading and shrugging. "There's a lot of events, his kids kindergarten graduation, first birthday... It goes back to even just before Brian McCoy moved to Hawaii… including days after he and ex's divorce."

"Looks like Donovan was either checking up on his son or keeping tabs," Kono shrugged. "Either way it's too much of a coincidence to ignore."

"Son of a bitch," Steve spat. He turned toward the door a flame of anger in his heart.

"Steve where are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Peter and I are going to have a conversation and he's going to give me answers whether he wants to or not," Steve growled out.

"Whoa, whoa!" Danny said grabbing Steve's shoulder. "We had HPD put him on hold for 48 hours so we could look for you. It's late Steve we probably won't be able to get to him 'til morning."

"We'll find a way," Steve said sharply. Then he looked Danny, his partner and friend and brother on the eye. "We're getting answers and this ends tonight, understand? Tonight." Danny and the others looked a little bit taken aback and a lot confused but no one seemed ready to stop him.

"Okay Rambo, let's go," Danny nodded. Then after a pause he added as if knowing Steve needed to hear it; "I trust you."

They headed to the parking lot where Steve's truck was waiting; he used the wireless remote to unlock it just as his cell phone started ringing. While Danny hopped on the passenger seat Steve pulled put his cell but seeing a number he didn't recognize he simple disconnected then reached for the driver side door handle...

... Except the door remained firmly closed.

"Very funny Daniel... Unlock the door," Steve sighed as he tried again. "I get it, I drive too much, ha ha ha but come on we don't have time for games." When his partner just frowned and looked at him like he was crazy before going to unlock the door, Steve suddenly felt like something wasn't right.

"It's not working... Did you put the child lock on or something?" Danny asked joking but clearly a tiny bit nervous. Steve tried his own wireless again and when nothing happened the two men locked eyes between the glass; they both knew what was happening.

"It's not opening Danny," he replied seriously. He went to put the actual key in the door lock only to have it jam and with his forced efforts, snap off.

"Steve... Get me out of here," Danny said a tinge of fear to his voice. Steve looked up struck dumb by what was going on, he couldn't have been this simple minded to walk right into a trap… could he?

"I'm trying," he replied lamely, desperately trying the wireless lock again and again.

"Steve! Get me out of here!" Danny barked not hiding his panic this time. Steve looked up just in time to see a fine white smoke start filling the cab. "Steve!" The Jersey detective yelled as his voice was over taken by coughing.

It wasn't long before Steve lost sight of the man and started pounding on the window in desperation.

"Danny? Danny hang on, hang on partner, you'll be okay. I promise just hang on!" Steve tried yanking and tugging at the door as if he could open it with brute force. Failing that he started pounding on the window again. "Danny! Danno! Talk to me buddy... Talk to me!"

And then, to the SEALs horror, the coughing stopped and nothing but the hiss of whatever was filling the trucks cabin was heard. Steve was momentarily unable to move, he could only watch the swirl of mist behind the glass and feel a deep seeded feeling of failure, guilt and sadness…

"DANNY!"

* * *

 **Told you he was in danger didn't I? Oh and for the Steve whump fans... *tents fingers and cackles* we're getting there! And yet, alas, this story only has a few chapters left!**

 **All your reviews, follows and favorites are, like I said, so amazing and inspire me to try harder to create a better story for we "bush-league" writers!**

 **P.M. me if you want, I love that too!**

 **Also did I mention there's a bio/nano-tech superweapon floating around... Did I? STEVE?**

 **Thanks and love y'all,**

 **Oz**


	7. Secrets, Lies and Traitors, Oh My!

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Oz**

* * *

Steve raced around to the passenger side door desperately tugging on the handle and calling out for his partner when a miracle happened.

Sometimes is was easy to forget that any of the SEALs had lives before BUDs and forming a bond with one another that no one could ever take away from them. Lives that undoubtedly left them with skills that allowed them to become the battle hardened Special Forces soldiers they were today.

And as Senior Chief "Draco" Dawson came tearing out of the main building with an axe in hand bellowing out;

"Commander hit the deck!" Steve took a split second to think before he dropped like a rag doll, narrowly missing his head being sliced open. The moment he did he reminded himself that before becoming a Navy SEAL, Draco had actually been a firefighter.

Old habits die hard, a fact that was never more obvious when with a perfect and mighty swing of the axe, back end first, the now SEAL sniper hit the window at exactly the right spot shattering it and letting loose a plume of what ever toxic gas had been filling the cabin out into the evening air.

Steve wasted no time thinking about the glass that had rained down on him before getting back to his feet and hauling Danny out through the broken window and onto some nearby grass. Thankfully the moment they were clear of the dissipating cloud, the detective started coughing and wheezing again showing signs of life and that they had indeed gotten to him in just time.

Danny flailed for a bit, clutching at Steve's protective arms but the coughing and hacking soon eased into very deep but still ragged breaths.

"Kelly happened to see what was going on from the window," Draco replied shouldering his axe. "He's calling the medics."

"We should get him inside," Steve said. "We're too exposed out here and who knows whose watching."

"M... okay," Danny wheezed. Steve looked incredulously at his pale, wheezing partner. "We n'd to talk to Sassiwell."

"Correction, "I" need to talk to Sassiwell," Steve replied. "Only place you're going is to the hospital, no arguments Danny, we have no idea what was in that gas."

"S'Monixide," Danny gasped.

"Carbon Monixide?" Steve asked. Danny nodded not having the breath at the moment to answer verbally.

"Makes sense," Draco sighed. "If we hadn't gotten him out of there in time it could have looked like suicide or a malfunction… you could BOTH have been killed."

"Not me," Steve snarled. "Someone called my cell just in time to stop me before I got in with Danny." Though he had an idea who his mysterious savior was, he wasn't about to tell the others. He'd promised Donovan the man would stay dead.

Still the attempts on Danny's life wouldn't stop and Steve knew it. He also knew this case couldn't be put to bed fast enough.

Just then Chin and Kono came jogging out of the building and joined the three men.

"Paramedics are ten minutes out," Chin explained.

"D'n need'em," Danny snarled only to be cut off by another cough that was a little late to the party.

"Kono I want you and Draco to go with Danny to the hospital," Steve ordered. "You don't let him out of your sight and you make damn sure you check everyone and anything that goes near him."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Kono nodded. While Draco replied with a firm;

"Copy that."

"Where're you going?" Danny gasped as he was passed from Steve's arms to Kono's.

"Sassiwell," Steve nodded. "Chin get HPD to back you up, I don't care whose door you have to kick in I want Takata Inu here now. And get Kato to head over to Danny's to pick up Dr. Alistair."

"Done," Chin nodded. "You can take Grant. Dax is still neck deep in research."

"Yeah besides I swear Dax snarls every time Grant gets even remotely close to his computers," Draco added with a smile. Steve agreed and put in his own call while they waited for the ambulance to arrive.

The SEAL waited just long enough to watch the ambulance doors close on his friend who was still complaining about it being unnecessary before he and Grant headed toward HPD and their holding cells.

Although Peter Sassiwell's face was neutral, it was clear by the fire in his eyes he was less than happy about his current situation. Steve wasn't about to feel sorry for the guy however, instead, he was a little tickled that it appeared he was gaining ground over the man's emotions.

"It's past my bed time Commander," Peter replied flatly. "So either let me go or charge me with something."

"How about attempted murder? Treason? I'd charge you for being a dick but unfortunately that's not a crime," Steve spat. The man raised an eyebrow.

"That's insane," Peter scoffed. "I told you I was working with the CIA trying to stop a double agent."

"And since he's dead I'm just going to have to take you at your word," Steve said. A smug smile crossed the man's features, he shrugged nonchalantly.

"I guess so," he replied. Steve turned to Grant who rolled his eyes and shook his head before turning back to Sassiwell.

"What if I told you we've been doing some more digging? What if it's very much so starting to look like YOU are the one the Company should be after and NOT Donovan McCoy?" Steve asked. Peter's smile didn't waver he just shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, as you pointed out Mr. McCoy took his own life," he replied. "He'd be the only one to turn on me and even then… it'd be his word against mine." Steve felt his hackles rise and it took everything he had no to leap across the interrogation room table and punch the man square in the nose.

"You've been poisoning the minds around you for too long," Steve said through grit teeth. "You had to know it was bound to catch up with you sometime which is probably why you wanted Nahoa so bad. One last big score so you can disappear and retire. Right?" Peter's smile fell slightly as his eyes briefly flashed with confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said flatly.

"I'm talking about a super-weapon," Steve replied. "The one Nahoa's got and the one you're planning on stealing to sell to the Chinese." And there it was, clearly Steve had caught the man so off guard that even if it was a brief look, there was no denying Peter Sassiwell was shocked Steve had so much information.

"You've been talking to the higher ups at the Agency?" Peter asked trying to look perfectly calm.

"Doesn't matter who I've spoken too," Steve replied. "Killing Danny is only going to dig your whole deeper Sassiwell, all the evidence is there and once we put it all together you're going to prison for the rest of your natural life. You'll be lucky if you're not tried for war crimes." The CIA asset before them squirmed but only a little bit before clearly deciding he was going to call Steve's bluff. It was unclear if he was holding out waiting for something to happen or genuinely still wasn't sure of his next move.

Either way Peter sat back in his chair and shrugged his shoulders.

"Here's the deal Commander, you're upset, it's completely understandable and I do give my deepest sympathies for the attacks on your partner but unless you have solid evidence to arrest me I'm going to have to insist you let me go," he said. There was a twinkle in his eye that made Steve twitch with rage. Thankfully, Grant cleared his throat clearly warning his Commander to tread lightly.

"We'll let you go when someone from the agency verifies your story... And that you're not a monster," Steve couldn't help but add. Peter just rolled his eyes but apparently he decided to add a dig of his own as he leaned forward tenting his fingers and smiled.

"Do that Commander, because right now all you've got is a double agent who decided to kill himself rather than live with the guilt of what he'd done," the man replied before grinning and making himself comfortable. Steve grit his teeth but didn't say anymore as he and Grant headed out of the interrogation room and closed the door.

After a second of letting his CO stew a bit, Grant gave Steve a hard look and cautiously asked;

"You okay Smoothdog?" Steve let out a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll be better when this case is over and my partner and his daughter are safe at home," he replied.

"Amen to that," Grant snorted. "I'd like to go back to the simple things like chasing down terrorists and blowing shit up. None of this spies, evil robots and super weapons BS." Steve couldn't help but bark out a laugh, appreciating his friend and fellow soldier's sentiment. "Seriously you Five-0 guys have to be wired some kind of weird if these are normal days at the office." Having no argument to the man's words, Steve just gave him a sad smile. That weird wiring had just as much to do with triumph as it did tragedy; moments no one on Five-0 would ever forget.

"We need to talk to Dr. Alistair and Mr. Inu, see if they can shed any light on what's going on," Steve replied. Grant nodded just as his cell phone chimed; taking it off his waist he huffed.

"Speak of the devil... Kato just brought Dr. Alistair in," Grant explained.

A short while later Steve walked into his office where a sleepy, slightly disheveled and still in pajamas Dr. Alistair sat nursing a cup of coffee. After a quick check in with the others Steve had Grant follow him again into the room.

The moment they were inside Jackson sat up a bit and put his coffee down.

"I heard about Danny, is he okay?" He asked. Thankfully when they returned to the office, Draco and Kono had sent a quick email to Steve that Danny was going to be fine and after some oxygen and monitoring they'd be returning in a few hours.

"Yeah he is," Steve nodded. "But I need you to help me Dr. Alistair because right now all I'm getting is a whole lot of nothing." Jackson sighed and shook his head.

"Commander, if I knew anything, ANYTHING, I tell you, you and your team would be the first to know," he said with an honest slightly frustrated tone. "But other than some agreeably odd coincidences I'm just as at a loss as you are." Though the man's words really did sound truthful and his body showed no signs he was telling a lie, Steve couldn't help but feel like something still wasn't quite right. He decided to try another tactic.

"I'm going to ask this once," the SEAL said slowly. Jackson frowned but nodded none the less so Steve went on; "What, if anything, do you know about a super weapon that may be sold to the Chinese." When Jackson's eye stated to dull, Steve knew he'd caught something.

"Wh, what?" The doctor squeaked.

"A super weapon, Dr. Alistair," Steve repeated. An odd thing happened at that moment, Jackson's eyes glazed over completely and the mug slipped from his hands hitting the floor with a thud. However he didn't even flinch or blink even though the hot liquid had splashed onto his shoes and pant leg.

"Uuuh..." Grant said ever so eloquently. Steve ignored him and stepped closer to Jackson.

"Dr. Alistair?" He asked. "Jackson?" He waved a hand in front of the man's face, even gave his shoulder a light squeeze but still, absolutely no reaction. Realizing something was wrong Steve stood and turned to Grant. "Call an ambulance, he could be having a stroke or something," he ordered.

Grant however didn't move, instead he frowned and got a bit closer.

"Don't think it's a stroke Commander, I think it's an answer to a lot of questions," he said. Confused but trusting his lieutenant Steve backed off as Grant moved to crouch in front of Jackson snapping his fingers in front of the man's nose.

"What?" The SEAL asked. "What is it?"

"I've seen this before," Grant said a hint of disbelief in his voice. "I worked a joint op with the DEA and the Mexican authorities once; we caught their drug mules who all swore up and down they had no idea about anything... Even passed the lie detectors... It was only when we finally grabbed some of the upper echelon did we find out their low level mules had been brainwashed and programmed into forgetting any and all details of their missions unless triggered by a code word." Steve was genuinely shocked and that, all things considered, was hard to do at the moment.

"So want does that mean?" He asked. Grant pursed his lips as he studied Jackson who continued to sit there unblinking and unmoving.

"Let me try something," Grant replied. He leaned in a bit; "Dr. Alistair, Jackson Alistair," he began in an authoritative and clear voice. "Can you tell me where you are?" Steve nearly startled when the abnormally still man instantly replied.

"Five-0 headquarters, Commander Mcgarrett's office," he said. Steve could hardly believe it but when Grant looked at him he nodded to the man to continue.

"Okay Dr. Alistair, I need you to tell me everything you know about Peter Sassiwell, Donovan McCoy and Detective Williams," Grant asked still in a smooth but commanding tone. Jackson did not disappoint.

"Peter Sassiwell instructed me to use my access to obtain the necessary components from one of our labs to be able to remotely control a large vehicle," the man said robotically and still not blinking. "I was then to wait for instructions as to when and where I should plant the technology."

"Jesus," Steve hissed. Grant just raised a hand for him to be quiet and have patience.

"And Donovan McCoy?"

"I was to keep my distance, make sure Brian and his son were kept at arms length by any means necessary including making it appear as if I and Brian had something to with Williams murder," Jackson replied. Steve clenched his jaw, beyond angry that he was apparently looking at the man who'd put his friend and his friends daughter in the hospital.

"What was your role in the attempts on Detective Williams' life?" Grant asked. Jackson's brow twitched ever so slightly almost as if the man was in pain but couldn't show it.

"I paid off the drunk to sit in the SUV while I rigged the vehicle and remotely drove it into Danny's car," the doctor admitted. His brows twitched again this time staying furrowed. "Upon failure, I was instructed to rig the Commander's truck once Danny returned to the office then call the Commander from a burner phone so only Danny would be left inside to die. I... I, I... I..." When the man's face went flush and he started to stutter, tears forming in his eyes, Steve knew this couldn't last much longer.

"He's got a powerful brainwash on him sir," Grant explained in a less commanding tone to Steve. "But it's pretty clear he's trying to fight it still... Think we need to bring him out of this."

"You can do that?" Steve asked. Then thought again, "but with him able to remember everything as well?"

"I did a lot of research after that case. I'm no expert but I can try," Grant nodded. He turned back to the frowning but still near frozen man. "Dr. Alistair when I give you the trigger and on the count of three you're going to wake up and remember everything Peter Sassiwell or anyone else has asked you to do. Do you understand?"

"Understood."

"Okay... A super weapon Dr. Alistair," Grant stated firmly. The man's face once again went completely neutral. "One... Two... Three."

Jackson snapped his head back and grunted before blinking rapidly and looking around the room. Steve gave him a moment before approaching Grant's side.

"You back with us Jackson?" He asked. Jackson took another moment before he looked at Steve. A beat later and the man's eyes went wide, filling with tears as he looked at his hands in shock and disbelief. They started trembling badly which then vibrated through the man's entire body.

"Oh... O, oh god... Oh GOD what have I done? What have I DONE!?" He wailed. Both Steve and Grant could do little else but watch as the man, clearly inconsolable, folded in on himself sobbing for all he was worth.

As much as Steve felt sorry the man had been used, he also felt anger; at who he wasn't entirely sure yet but it was safe to say he was pissed off.

Still, he heaved a heavy sigh knowing they needed more from Jackson and there was only one way to get it now. The Commander pulled Grant outside the office door.

"Call Brian McCoy, something tells me we're going to need him," Steve sighed. Grant nodded and jogged off to Danny's office just as Chin appeared with Takata Inu next to him.

A hot rage pinked Steve's cheeks and he almost felt sorry for Inu because all his pent up rage had found a temporary focal point. One gaze shared between the men and Steve knew that Inu was well aware of the hell he'd just stepped into.

It was almost at that exact same moment Steve's phone rang; upon seeing Brian McCoy's number something in the SEAL's brain just clicked into place and he jerked his head back turning toward his office where Jackson Alistair still sat sobbing away.

His mind churned a mile a minute as a potential plan began to form in his head. Steve simply stared at the man silently weighing the risk vs. reward of his blooming idea.

In the end, he turned back to Chin who gave him a curious raised eyebrow. That was all it took, however, the Navy SEAL decided enough was enough. The gamble would be worth it and hopefully they could be submitting final paperwork by tomorrow night.

For Danny, for Grace, for Five-0 and for his team of SEALs who'd gone above and beyond without even questioning why; Steve was ready.

That was, of coarse, if he could get everyone to play their part because the alternative could be MORE than deadly.

"Mr. McCoy," Steve said finally answering his phone. "Before you say anything… I'm really going to need your help."

* * *

 **Uh oh... what is Steve up too? *grins***

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter. It had to be because the next one's probably going to be pretty long as things start to wrap up! This was a good break point in the story.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review, I was kind of uncertain about this chapter as I am with a lot of my writing. Which is why it takes me so damn long to post sometimes... argh!**

 **Have a great day!**

 **Oz**


	8. Simple Plan Or Not

**I wont ask for forgiveness for how late this chapter is in posting because I've had a crap time with real life and finding a new job and rewriting this a million times so it fits with the ending I have in store so... there that is.**

 **I will say this is for TheDogo, she PM'd me when I was having a good day and it just so happened to inspire me to pump out just about 4,000 words for this chapter. THANK YOU!**

 **I will ask forgiveness for the fact that I only gave this final chapter a single edit before posting. I wrote it over and over a hundred times that I just wanted to get it out there. Forgive the mistakes and constructive feedback is, as usual, always welcome and appreciated!**

 **To everyone, I hope you're still reading and I hope you'll enjoy! Ps, my brain hamster came back, he has a one track mind along with his favorite song of: "Whump, whump, whump, whump, WHUMPITY WHUUUUUMP!"**

 **Also, if you're missing her, (I know I am) Grace will show up again in the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy and thanks for reading,**

 **Oz**

* * *

Before entering his office, Steve took the last of several long moments he'd taken over the last hour or so to make sure his face didn't betray the plan that was now in place. In even just ONE of those involved let slip something wasn't completely on the level the whole thing would be blown and worse… people could get hurt.

He sat against his large desk steeling his face and tapping into every ounce of stealthy SEAL mode he had in him. A moment later the officer door opened and a rather angry looking Takata Inu was lead in flanked by Grant, Kato, and Kono.

"This treatment is OUTRAGEOUS, Commander," Inu snarled as he was directed toward the couch in Steve's office. "To bring me in, in the dead of night only to have me sit around in an interrogation cell until you're ready to accept me? You'll be hearing from my lawyer about that but since I've done nothing wrong I'd rather keep lawyers out of it at least until a reasonable hour."

"Mr. Inu, I am sorry for the wait," Steve lied through his teeth. "As you can understand we've been dealing with a lot of trauma amongst our ranks so scheduling has been a bit… erratic." The CEO of Nahoa robotics didn't look the least bit impressed but simply shook his head and waved a hand through the air.

"Well let's get on with it," he huffed. "What is it you need from me?" Steve shifted gears a bit and adopted a very serious stance.

"Mr. Inu I'm not sure if you're aware but we have reason to believe your company is involved in developing a highly sophisticated bio-weapon. Our Intel also indicates Pactin Industries was trying to buy out your company to have access to the weapon in order to sell it to the Chinese…" Steve paused letting that information sink in and trying to read Inu's facial expression. When he got nothing he continued; "We ALSO have reason to believe, Mr. Inu, that you are in fact in league with Peter Sassiwell in order to be the broker of the deal with the People's Republic of China."

As the Navy SEAL expected, Takata Inu went wide eyed and spluttered indignantly before coughing out;

"Have you lost your mind!?" he barked. "Commander, not only am I insulted by these accusations but I resent the very idea that you think I could be involved in such atrocities while all I've been doing is trying to save my company from bankruptcy! I want my employees to have a future and selling to Pactin Industries is how we can allow that to happen. A bio-weapon being sold to the Chinese? That's insane and as for me being in league with Peter Sassiwell? I never met the man before we met here on Hawaii. You think a busy CFO like him and a CEO like me has time to plot against the nation?"

"Interesting choice of words, Mr. Inu," Steve said determined to hold his ground. The more and more Inu spoke the more and more the SEAL was getting the inkling that the Nahoa Robotics CEO was protesting his innocence just a little too much. "And what if I told you Peter Sassiwell isn't just Pactin's CFO but he's also a CIA asset man?"

That seemed to put a wrench into things because for a split second, just a moment, Steve swore he saw a genuine look of disbelief on the man's face; apparently Five-0 wasn't supposed to know about the CIA just yet. Or maybe, Peter hadn't been completely honest with the Nahoa Chief Officer. However as soon as the shock appeared it vanished, walls expertly back up in place as Inu shrugged.

"That's news to me," he replied. "And if true I'll immediately pull Nahoa from negotiations first thing in the morning well… later this morning I suppose. My company isn't producing any bio-weapon and we damn sure aren't selling it to the Chinese. I'm a simple business man trying to make ends meet."

Steve resisted the urge to go ahead and punch the man right then and there considering everything he and his teammates already knew and considering what they'd suffered through because of this man but he reined it in.

"There's one more thing I'd like to run past you though it might be a little… out of your area of expertise," Steve said carefully. Inu rolled his eyes but then nodded and waved for the Commander to "go ahead." "We've reason to believe there is a very experienced assassin who'd been trying to eliminate various threats to the sale of this bio-weapon." Suddenly Inu's face went slack and this time didn't recover as well as Steve was sure the man would have liked. Takata worked his jaw a bit, looking more than concerned but desperately trying to hide it.

"Oh?" he croaked out. Steve did his best not to smile.

"Turns out my partner was getting too involved in Pactin Industries financials and a short while ago, someone tried to kill he and his daughter. His daughter whose on a government watch list because she accidentally helped Peter Sassiwell tip off a few terror cells that the CIA was on to them," he explained. Inu's face paled even more so and his own mask of pretending he knew nothing of what was going on, was failing badly.

"O, oh?" he squeaked again. Steve nodded and continued.

"They actually tried to kill my partner again a short while ago and SUCCEEDED in killing Donavon McCoy," he said. Inu's eyes went wide, the shock and disbelief no longer hidden and a clear fear etched deeply into the man's features.

"Donavon is… he's dead?" the man asked in shock. Finally Steve stood up off his desk and planted his hands on his hips and smiled.

"Did you really think Sassiwell would let him live?" he asked. Then after a paused said, "Do you really think Peter will let YOU live once the deal goes through?" Unfortunately, though it was clear Takata Inu knew something, it was just as pristine that he wasn't going to give up anything unless he was caught dead to rights. With a frantic bob of the man's Adam 's apple, Inu squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest.

"I'm sorry for such tragedies Commander," he said. "But I still have no idea what you're talking about and I think I should call my lawyer before this goes any farther."

For the first time since the conversation began Steve looked up to the other people in the room and shrugged.

"Kono, show Mr. Inu to Danny's office so he can call hi-" Before Steve could finish his sentence, his office door burst open and Brian McCoy came in, cheeks pinked with rage and eyes burning with contempt.

"What did you do to my boyfriend!?" he snarled. Steve jerked back as the upset man jammed his finger into the SEALs chest.

"Mr. McCoy I'm not sure what you're-"

"Jax!" Brian barked angrily. "He came home and started tearing up the place demanding to know where his gun was… I didn't even know he HAD a gun! I had to hide my son in a closet while I tried to reason with Jax but he just… his eyes were just blank, like he wasn't even listening to me. So I want to know what the HELL did you and your team do to him!?" Steve grabbed the man by the shoulders trying to calm him down.

"Brian I swear I don't know what you're talking about," he tried. "We talked to him earlier but he got upset about what was going on so we sent him home. Where is he now?"

"You think I know!?" Brian screeched. "He tried to get at Josh so I went to protect him and he locked us both in the closet, I just got out a little while ago! Thank god the neighbors were there to watch Josh!"

"Okay, Brian you need to calm down, take a breath and tell me if Jackson said anything unusual before he started getting upset," Steve urged. Brian took several deep breaths as tears filled his eyes and he shook his head.

"He… he said something about a bio-weapon and… a, and his "mission", whatever that means," he sniffed. "I just… I was worried about protecting Josh so I didn't catch it all. He was just so, so not my Jax, not the man I know. It was like he was someone else." Steve glanced at the other worried faces in the room but noticed that Takata seemed content staring at the floor as if nothing were wrong.

The SEAL turned back to the upset man in front of him.

"We'll find him," he promised. "I promise you will figure this out." Brian looked him in the eye and was about to say more when a commotion from outside the office suddenly drew everyone's attention.

Forgetting everything else, Steve and the other occupants of the room rushed out his office door only to come to a dead stop at what had caught their attention. Dax and Draco both had weapons raised and pointed toward the main door as Jackson Alistair, with a cold stare, was slowly moving forward with Danny in his arms and a gun to the detective's head.

"Jax!" Brain wailed. "What are you DOING!?"

"Completing the mission," Jackson said in a monotone calm voice. "Takata Inu must die."

"W, what?" Inu squeaked from behind Steve's back where he'd hidden himself as soon as he saw what was going on.

"Damn it, sir… it looks like the brainwashing," Grant hissed from Steve's left side. The SEAL snapped his head toward his teammate.

"You told me you could fix him!" he spat.

"And I said all I could do was TRY, sir," he shot right back. Calming his rapidly beating heart Steve turned toward the situation before him.

"Danny, you okay?" he asked.

"Be better if I knew what the hell was going on Steven," Danny croaked as he was jerked forward a few steps.

"No one fire, that's an order!" Steve barked despite. There had to be a better solution other than a blood bath.

"Give me Takata Inu," Jackson said with a disturbingly calm voice. "My handler has ordered I kill him upon completion of the deal."

"There's no completion of anything!" Inu barked out of turn. However just as quickly he quieted himself and maintained hiding behind a wall of Navy SEAL.

An overwhelming fear juiced its way through Steve's veins as he tried to calculate the potential damage that would occur with so many armed individuals around him and so little control of the situation.

"Dr. Alistair, let's discuss this put first I need you to put the gun down and – No, NO!"

It happened so quickly, one second Jackson had the gun to Danny's head the next he shoved the detective through his officer doorway then fired off three rounds, Draco, Dax and Kato went down almost immediately as the bullets hit their mark causing Grant to wail in sorrow and anger. The lieutenant went to shoot but Brain leapt forward.

"No, please! Don't shoot him!" the distraught man exclaimed. Grant's shot went astray accidentally clipping Brian sending the man to the ground with a howl of pain. Thankfully the distraction was just enough for Steve to surge forward, kicking the gun from Jackson's hand before delivering a solid punch to the man's.

The man down, Steve started cuffing him and dragged him towards his own office as he barked instructions over his shoulder;

"Kono protect Inu!" he exclaimed. Kono snatched Takata by the collar and started hustling him towards a safe part of the office while Grant continued to desperately go between his three downed teammates to provide first aid. Deep in his heart, Steve felt an ache of sorrow that he knew he'd never forgive himself for but as a SEAL, he'd have to carry on. There was a mission at hand and a very real threat in place.

"Grant!" he barked.

"We gotta call the medics sir, the guys are hit bad!" Grant exclaimed. Using another pair of cuffs to secure Jackson to the office while Steve rushed back out his door and over to Grant shaking him hard.

"They're gone Jimmy! Get your sh** together, make sure the prisoner is secure then get Mr. McCoy some help Lieutenant!" he barked knowing using the man's first name would wake him up a little. "We don't know who's coming after us but if we're going to get a handle on this weapon we need Inu safe! We'll call you as soon as we can. That's an ORDER!" Grant looked like he'd been punched in the face but Steve's words clearly had an effect. It was at that moment Draco, the only one still writhing, coughed out a spray of blood then lay deathly still.

Navy SEALs lost men, good men, in battle all the time and now was no different. It hurt, it always did no matter what the circumstances and it always would but Steve, like his lieutenant both knew the mission was only over when they all bit the dust.

"Damn it!" Grant snarled but true to his solder nature he stalked off into Steve's office to watch Jackson. Steve, with a heavy heart took a look at the carnage around him before grabbing Danny by the shoulders who was more than a bit wobbly and racing toward the stunned looking Takata Inu and shell shocked Kono.

"Move!" he snarled. Kono reacted on instinct and hauled Inu to his feet which was definitely something the Navy SEAL would have to commend her for later. Without thinking much of what they were leaving being Steve and Kono with Danny and Inu at arms raced out of the building to the parking lot. They quickly got everyone secure in the government borrowed SUV and sped away from any potential CIA danger or otherwise as fast as possible.

They drove for several long and silent minutes before Steve's racing heart finally calmed to a normal level. They came to a more remote area of the Pali Highway at which point the SEAL pulled off to the side of the highway and shut off the SUV. He closed his eyes knowing that everyone was waiting for him to speak.

"Steve…" Danny tried but the SEAL shook his head finally opening his eyes and looking at his partner.

"You okay?" he asked. The detective's features were paler than normal but all in all he looked on the mend.

"Yeah, you?" he dared ask. "That… I mean it couldn't have been-"

"What's done is done," Steve interrupted. Then he turned to Inu in the back seat who was being well restrained by Kono. "Sassiwell brainwashed Jackson to be an assassin."

"Wh, what?" Inu squeaked still shaking like a wet Chihuahua.

"He tried to kill my partner, his daughter, and now he's trying to kill you and originally I was planning on maybe protecting you but now… I'm not really in the mood," Steve spat angrily. Needless to say Takata Inu was a greedy man but he clearly wasn't a killer that much was sure when the haunted look on his face morphed into fear.

"Oh my god I swear I didn't know! Their deaths aren't on me! You can't blame me for-"

"I can blame you and will!" Steve yelled, his voice reverberating through the SUV's interior. "I've lost good people today, fantastic and loyal soldiers for no good reason so you better start talking before I let you out of this SUV to accept your miserable fate Inu. Because I doubt Sassiwell will stop just because one of his assassinations failed. You've got to the count of three…" Inu practically leapt forward to grab the back of Steve's seat but Kono snapped him back and leveled her gun at him.

"Boss says you talk a walk, you take a walk," she hissed.

"You have to protect me!" Inu wailed. "I was just trying to make some money! To retire wealthy, Nahoa was bankrupt but the technology would have gone into much seedier hands if I hadn't-" As soon as the man started speaking he stopped realizing perhaps he'd said a bit more than he should "Besides," he squeaked in desperation. "You took Peter into custody… he… he couldn't have-"

"The CIA came and took Peter with them just after you arrived," Steve explained. "That's why we were so late in bringing you in to discuss things."

"Looks like you waited to long," Danny sighed from the front seat. "Now he's free and back to killing or hurting innocent people." Steve finally glanced at his partner and worked his jaw.

"What was I supposed to do Danny? It's the CIA," he replied. Danny snorted.

"Yeah, I know all about your mommy issues with the CIA," he scoffed. Narrowing his eyes Steve pointed a finger at the detective.

"You know what Danny maybe—"

"I should call a cab," Danny shut him down. "You get your answers and then you find yourself a new god damn partner. I'm done with your insanity and never feeling it necessary to let me in on important details. Eh Takata?" the detective said looking back at a still scared looking Inu. "Good luck getting out of this mess alive," he spat. Then without another word, Danny climbed from the vehicle and walked away from the SUV to an available tree stump where he comfortably sat down and pulled out his phone.

Steve watched him for a moment before pulling out his own gun and turning toward Inu and Kono.

"Go make sure Danny's okay," Steve ordered. The Hawaiian woman looked wary but Steve gave her a stern look. "I'm not going to kill him; I just want some damn answers. Go, Kono." With another pointed look, Kono hopped out and jogged over to Danny blocking the SUV's view of the man.

Alone at last, Steve looked at Inu and narrowed his eyes at the obviously terrified man.

"Speak now or forever hold you peace and that is quite possibly a LITERAL comment in this case," he growled. Inu trembled but then he nodded rapidly.

"I was going to split the profits of the sale of the weapon with Sassiwell but was drawing out negotiations because there was something about him that I thought maybe he'd double cross me. And the way he was with Donovan McCoy when he thought no one was looking… it didn't seem right," he explained.

"You had them under surveillance?" Steve asked.

"When I could," Inu nodded. "And I had people looking into it but they were getting stone walled at every turn. Then suddenly Five-0 show's up at one of our meetings and… Commander you have to believe me. I didn't mean anyone any harm! I had no idea what Peter was doing to the detective!"

"And to Jackson Alistair?" Steve asked. When the Nahoa CEO lowered his gaze looking more than guilty the SEAL knew he'd hit pay dirt.

"Peter said he had a… persuasive way of getting his own company to go along with our demands," he replied quietly. "That he could make some of the intelligent men do whatever we needed to solidify a deal that would have Nahoa come out in favor. That Dr. Alistair might be one of those men." Steve shook his head in disbelief.

"You meant no harm but you were about to tell a bioweapon to the Chinese?" he asked.

"Peter assured me it was going to a division of scientists who wanted to study it and get a one up on the US in the field, I swear!" Inu exclaimed.

"And now? Now with all the blood you've seen spilled, do you still think that's the case?" Steve asked. With much shame at his own ignorance, Takata lowered his gaze and shook his head.

"No," he said almost at a whisper. When he looked up again, his eyes were filled with regret. "I destroyed all the relevant material to creating the weapon once it was completed as per Peter's instructions. I didn't entirely trust him so I kept the only samples in a safe house on the North Shore. I bought it under the name Izuki Mahiyama… Commander, I am sorry for your loss." There was nothing Steve could say at the moment, he saw the grief, sadness and honesty in Takata's eyes that he now knew he'd bitten off more than he could chew having associated himself with Peter Sassiwell.

Thinking back on it, Donavan was even tricked for the most part as HE even thought Takata Inu was more involved then it seemed he actually possibly could have been. Peter Sassiwell was one hell of an operator and Steve knew at all costs the man needed to be stopped.

"Wait here," the SEAL ordered. He climbed out of the vehicle making sure Inu was secure then walked toward Kono and Danny, joining the Hawaiian woman in being a shield from the prying eyes in the SUV.

As soon as he arrived, Danny put his phone down and looked up at his partner.

"Sorry about that "mom issues" shot," he said genuinely. Steve just shook his head.

"I'm sorry you had to get dragged away from resting to go along with all this," he replied.

"Speaking of which," Danny said with a delighted grin. "You owe Brian and Jackson the mother of all luau's once this is over."

"Are they okay?" Steve asked. "The stray shot wasn't supposed to hit Brian." The smile on Danny's face dissipated a bit but he nodded.

"It wasn't as bad as it looked, he's at the hospital with Jackson," he replied. "They're both going to need some time I think."

"I have no doubt… listen Danny about this plan…" Steve was cut off when Danny snorted and got to his feet tucking away his cell phone.

"It's cute you think I'm the one you need to apologize too," he grinned. Apparently looking quite confused, Kono gave a snort and decided to fill him in.

"Dax said you lied to him when you said those blood packs exploding from his vest wouldn't hurt," she explained. "He, Draco and Kato apparently have some decent bruises." Steve found himself chuckling as his phone started to ring.

"Those drama queens, they'll be fine," he replied. "Besides we now know where the weapon is all we have to do is pick it up… Yeah McGarrett?" he said answering his phone.

"Sir, its Grant."

"Everyone in one piece lieutenant?" Steve asked.

"Pissyer than a girl getting ready for prom but fine all the same, Draco wanted to know if you enjoyed his "theatrics"," Grant snorted in amusement. Truthfully, Steve was planning on talking to the SEAL about spluttering out fake blood from his mouth because for a split second, he thought he'd actually gone and killed one of his soldiers.

"He and I will have words," Steve said. "What's the situation?"

"Not good sir," Grant replied. All humour gone, the Navy SEAL stood taller drawing curious looks from Danny and Kono.

"The plan worked," he defended.

"It did Smooth Dog… a little **_too_** well," Grant replied. "Remember the part about **pretending** the CIA had come and taken Sassiwell into their custody?" All of a sudden Steve's heart simultaneously leapt into his throat and dropped into his stomach. Danny got to his feet at his partner's body language while Kono put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't tell me…" he dared speak.

"They picked him up twenty minutes ago," Grant sighed. "No idea where they were taking him or if they let h-"

Without warning, without even a hint that something might be wrong, Steve suddenly felt the ground beneath him come alive as a white hot ball of flames threw him head long into a very solid Rainbow Birch tree.

His last moments of consciousness was the distant tinny voice of Grant demanding to know what was going on and if they needed help blended with the moans of other casualties around him.

So much for a simple plan…

* * *

 **Hope this was worth the wait... and I really do truly thank everyone who's still reading and/or reviewing. You have no idea how much it keeps me going when my bush league writing gets positive attention like it's done so far.**

 **Hope you liked it! Stay tunned!**

 **Oz.**


	9. The Final Count Down

**Yeeesh... RL is a big suck sandwich at the moment and with my new job it's actually taken me this long to write a chapter I believed in enough to post. I judge myself and am sure nothing I ever do is good enough...**

 **But here's the next chapter and thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! Fanfic is my outlet! If you're still reading this story, thank you so much for sticking it out! I will finish it!**

 **Oz**

* * *

In Steve's defense, the paramedic who sat on the gurney next to him should have been a little more cautious when approaching a potentially concussed, semi-conscious Navy SEAL.

Thanks to Grant's quick thinking by the time Steve regained a hold on the waking world, HPD, fire and paramedics were already practically on site. And as glad as the Commander was for the response, the flashing lights, sirens and a good old fashion knock to the head had left him a tad disoriented. When a paramedic, who rivaled Steve's own height, rapidly approached the downed man, the flustered SEAL had instinctively reacted on the defensive grabbing the unsuspecting medic, flipping him to the ground and pinning him there.

When the paramedic's partner and two HPD officers finally pulled Steve off the man, the poor guy had a dislocated shoulder.

"I uh… sorry," Steve muttered as another team of paramedics checked his head wound. The injured EMS guy raised an eyebrow and actually laughed.

"Believe it or not I've had a lot worse from a lot scarier than you Commander," he replied. "Considering the headache I'm guessing you have right now and the shrapnel they just yanked out of you, I'd say we're even. Deal?"

"Deal," Steve chuckled. "And thanks again for the quick rescue."

As details emerged it turned out the SUV he, Danny, Kono and Takata Inu had been riding in had exploded from the inside out. Thankfully, Steve being the closest had gotten the worse of the blast while Kono and Danny only suffered minor injuries.

Mr. Inu was another story. It looked like the man himself had been the explosive ignition as there was very little left of the man to indicate otherwise. Based on the state of what was left of their vehicle it looked like all the incendiaries came from the inside and right where Inu had been sitting.

"He goina make it?" Taking his eyes away from the crater or carnage where he and his team had been just a short while ago, Steve looked up to find Danny standing arms folded and a wily smile on his face. The detective was sporting a few new cuts and bruises but nothing major that didn't already blend in with his other wounds from the car accident.

"Considering he lost consciousness I'd suggest a hospital visit," replied the paramedic treating Steve. "But knowing you Five-0 guys I'm guessing that's going to be easier said than done."

"And you would be correct," Steve said standing up and giving him a brief moment of orientation. "We're on a time frame here and can't afford any side trips."

"He starts bleeding from the ears I'll get him there myself," Danny morbidly assured. With a nod of appreciation to the paramedics and one of apathy to the one he injured, Steve stalked off toward Kono where she stood conferring with Chin who'd arrived on scene shortly after the paramedics.

The second Chin saw Steve he raised a challenging eyebrow and raised two fingers.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked. Steve huffed out a breath of annoyance at the unnecessary question.

"Nine," he replied sarcastically. "Can we go now? We need to head to the North Shore… Kono you can find us the address as we go."

"Fine, but I'm driving," Chin replied.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Steve replied curtly. He hated not being behind the wheel but all things considered even HE wasn't macho enough to think driving would be a good thing at the moment.

The team loaded up and had only been driving for a few minutes when Steve's phone started buzzing away on his hip. Not in the mood the SEAL grabbed his phone and barked out a gruff;

"McGarrett."

"Don't make a face; don't acknowledge who I am just listen. Cough once if you understand two if not." Instantly recognizing Donovan McCoy's voice, Steve did his best to steel his face and coughed every so slightly.

Needless to say his ever vigilant team all gave him an odd look, particularly Danny but he focused on staying calm.

"Good. You and your team are very hard to leave alone McGarrett. If you're wondering, Takata Inu was exposed to a digestible explosive that can be triggered by any cell phone signal. I don't know who else he's managed to feed it to but I've put a blocking device in the glove compartment of your man Chin-Ho's SUV... I'm hoping it's the one you're in right now?"

Steve coughed again; this time in the rear-view mirror, Danny's eyebrow went up and didn't go down again.

"Okay, it's got a twelve hour life but hopefully you'll be getting your information from Takata's North Shore home before Sassiwell does. I don't need to warn you, once Peter has his hands on the device he'll disappear and then start making anyone who's pissed him off disappear as well."

Steve paused at that, if Peter had been picked up by the CIA did no one have tabs on him? Were they seriously letting him just run wild?

Coughing twice drew a sigh from Donovan.

"He gave the two CIA officers who went to pick him up the slip," answering Steve's unasked question. "He's in the wind but not gone. He still wants that information to create that weapon and now had the added freedom of not giving a shit who gets in his way anymore. The political option is gone now, Peter's out for blood... Yours Commander and everyone involved in what's going on. And no, I can't help you find him because I'm dead to all my contacts. Hopefully I won't have to call you again."

"Something wrong Steve?" Danny finally broke the strange silence. "Or are you practicing your telepathy with whoever's on the phone?"

"We're done," Donovan said. "Good luck Commander and remember your promise about my son." Steve coughed in the affirmative remember what he'd been forced to promise the man but even so, Donovan seemed to be sticking his neck out for the right side of the law. Despite how the promise had been made, the Navy SEAL was feeling an odd sense of now actually wanting to make good on that word.

Hanging up his phone, Steve secured the device then reached for the glove compartment discreetly checking for the blocking device.

"And?" Danny asked impatiently.

"S'nothing Danny," the SEAL replied sitting back again.

"Ah, your mystery informant again?" The Jersey native queried. "I'm starting to get the feeling this person has more invested in the situation than you're letting on Steven."

"The situation is we have a potential super weapon, a deranged CIA asset man with nothing to lose and twelve hours before someone ELSE might go boom," Steve replied. "Kono, you got the address?"

"Uploading it to Chins GPS now," the woman nodded.

"Good, call Grant, I want all the kids in the yard on this one," The SEAL ordered. Then he turned to their driver. "Chin?"

"Yeah?"

"Go faster."

The made it to the North Shore in record time thanks to Chin's great driving skills. And pulled up outside Takata's safe house moments before the SEALs hopped out of their own vehicle armed with enough weapons to take over a small country.

"No one's getting the drop on us again," Grant said as he handed Steve a rifle. "Officer named Duke said you'd want some fire power and issued us the loaners. He's sending SWAT but with the explosion and a major cat accident it's going to take them about a half hour to get here."

"We can't wait," Steve said as he reached into the open car window remembering to pull the small jamming device from the glove compartment.

"You expecting more fireworks?" Draco asked seeing the device and obviously instantly recognizing it.

"Not sure but doesn't hurt to be prepared," Steve replied. "Grant take Dax around and cover the back of the house. Draco, you and Kono find higher ground. Chin you and Kato are with me."

"What am I chopped liver?" Danny asked with a wave of the hand.

"Figured you still aren't a hundred percent and you'd want to wait in the car," Steve shrugged. Danny blinked then went wide eye.

"You got blown up and were unconscious an hour ago! And you're telling ME to take it easy? I don't think so, you self sacrificing Neanderthal animal! This whole mess nearly cost me my daughter so some pay back is in order... So no, I ain't going to sit back and take'er easy!" The detective ranted. Half way through Steve already knew the battle was lost and when Danny finally stopped flailing the Navy SEAL didn't respond he simply handed Danny a spare vest.

"Okay," Steve spoke once Danny was suited up. "Let's do this."

Almost the second Steve was inside the house he instantly felt like something wasn't quite right. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as his small group proceeded to check and clear each room of the downstairs level.

The main floor clear Steve silently motioned his team up the stairs to the second floor. Something in the back of the SEALs mind knew of the six rooms on that floor it was only the one at the end of the all with its door slightly ajar that he'd have to check.

Still following protocol they did check every room and finally reached the last door. Steve held up three fingers giving to the count of three while Danny, Chin and Kato nodded at the ready.

He'd only gotten to the count of two when a smug voice called out.

"You've kept me waiting a while Gentlemen, let's not prolong the inevitable shall we?" Peter Sassiwell chuckled. Danny's face went understandably red with rage and thankfully was stopped from charging through the door by Chin's steady hand.

"Take him outside," Steve ordered.

"Steve I-"

"You're good, I know Danny but can honestly tell me you can walk in there without putting a bullet in him? Cause I'm thinking the answers no and Grace doesn't need you in prison for her recovery," Steve tried to reason. The detective took a breath but then amazingly conceded. With a nod, Chin guided the man back toward the stairs.

Giving Kato a firm look of "watch my back" Steve turned toward the door and pushed it open rifle raised and ready for anything that might come his way.

Oddly, Peter Sassiwell just sat there, quite comfortably in a chair behind the desk in what appeared to be a home office. He smiled as the two men entered and sat forward as if conducting a business meeting.

"I have to say, it took sometime to figure out Mr. Inu is apparently more soulless then I was when it came to making money. I had no idea as much as I was working him for the research on the weapon that he was withholding just enough to leave me empty handed," Peter shrugged. Then he waved a hand around him, "Now here we are, exactly where none of us want to be and forced to take… lets say unnecessarily drastic measures. All because Donovan took the cowards way out and Takata was too stupid to realize he was way in over his head. Don't you agree Commander? This has gone quite far enough."

"The only thing I'll agree to is that yes, you don't have a soul," Steve shot back. "You've destroyed or tried to the lives of so many innocent people all for your own gain."

"All because this country needed a con-man and they got one, for better or worse," Peter shrugged. Then he leaned forward a bit more and tented his fingers. "But enough of the details, you and your team are going to help me check every inch of this place for the information I want. Once I have it, I walk out of here free and clear." Steve actually smirked and shook his head but never lowered his weapon.

"Is that so? And what? We'll do this out of the goodness of our hearts?" he asked. "You tried to kill my partner and his little girl, the only place you're walking is down a hall to your cell in Halawa." For a moment Peter just looked at Steve, his smile never wavering, his cold soulless eyes never blinking.

Then the moment was gone, Peter sat back and reached for the phone on the desk. He picked it up and dialed a number before holding it out to Steve.

"I'd rather Detective Williams be here but desperate times," he shrugged. "It's for you." Making sure Kato still had his gun well trained on Peter's kill zones, Steve snatched the phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Who is this?" he demanded.

"Commander." Instantly Steve's heart clenched in fear and rage as he stared down Sassiwell seeing the man as nothing but a monster.

"Rachel… is Grace okay?" the SEAL asked. Because he'd never heard the woman so fearful or scared before in his life.

"Th, they said they we're doctors… Grace had a, a bad night last night and early in the morning they were going to move her for s, some more testing…" Trying to keep calm all his raging emotions Steve took a breath knowing he needed to get the full story.

"Where did they take you?"

"I… I don't know," Rachel choked out. "We got into the elevator and when it started going down I asked why a, and it's the last thing I remember. I w, woke up h, here and... th, there are no windows…"

"Rachel, I know you're scared but Grace will need you strong… is she there?"

"Y, yes, she's still connected to her IV's and some monitoring equipment b, but I'm chained to the far wall… I can't *sob* I can't reach her," Rachel replied.

"Mommy…?" The weak frail voice of a normally boisterous girl was like a dagger plunged deep and twisting into Steve's heart.

"It's okay, Grace," Rachel said with an amazing amount of confidence. "Your father and Uncle Steve are on their way."

"'kay… D'nno…" came the mumbled replied. Steve guessed the girl must have drifted off again before Rachel was speaking to him again.

"Please… PLEASE Commander," she quietly begged.

"We will find you Rachel," Steve said trying to send every ounce of his strength through the phone. "I promise you we will find you." Peter took that moment to stand up lean over the phone hitting the receiver button and effectively ending the call. Holding the phone for a moment longer to try and quell the anger, the SEAL finally replaced the phone and then took his turn leaning threateningly toward the CIA asset man.

"One hair," he snarled. "One hair is out of place on either of their heads and you WILL burn for it, you hear me? You're not the only one who can go after someone and everyone they know and care about. You'll hang for this, I promise you that."

"Maybe," Peter chuckled. "But as you know Commander I'm a master as disappearing and as for anyone or anything I care about? You can't kill money so I guess I don't have to worry. I, on the other hand, need simply give the order or miss a check in call and my associates will make sure Detective Williams loses his entire life in the blink of an eye… Something I have absolutely no qualms in doing at this point, considering the mess that man made of everything. So… shall we call in your teams and start the search?"

Steve was going to tell the man that he could go to hell when the stomping sound of angry footsteps came running towards them. A moment later, Danny burst through the door wielding his cell phone in one hand like a knife and his Glock in the other as if he was deciding which one would be more fun to kill Peter with.

"The hospital just called! Where are they!? WHERE IS SHE!?" Danny screamed. Thankfully, Chin, Grant and Dax had followed the wild man into the house and were now restraining him.

"She's being taken care of Detective, for now," Sassiwell replied. Danny let out a howl of rage and tried to break free of the men holding him.

"You murdering psychopath, I'll kill you for this and I'll enjoy it!" Peter smirked at the raging man before pointedly ignoring him and turning back to Steve.

"Now, Commander… where was I?" he asked. "Oh that's right, Smooth dog… go fetch."

"Sir?" Grant asked. Steve's eyes never left Peter's, he didn't dare look away but he knew for the moment the battle was lost but the war was still anyone's to take.

"Search the house for any evidence or information on the super-weapon," Steve ordered. "Anything you find bring it back to us."

"Steve!" Danny snarled. "You're humoring this piece or work?"

"I'm doing what it takes to protect Grace," Steve replied giving Peter one last glare before turning to a red faced Jersey detective. "We'll figure this out once she and Rachel are safe, okay?" Some of the fight left Danny but he still didn't look all that pleased even as he nodded.

"For Gracie," he replied, before adding, "Then I murder this son of a bitch."

"No arguments here," Steve said finally giving a smug smile of his own toward Sassiwell.

He was actually starting to think of a plan when his radio crackled to life.

"Steve we've got a situation coming our way," Kono said her voice tense.

"What is it?" Instead of the Hawaiian answering it was Draco who replied in a way only a military man could. Calm, deadly serious and with as much urgency as he could express without losing it;

"Sir, whole lot of ugly approaching by land and air," he said. "One helo and three SUV's… no HPD markings. Helo is heavily armed both are coming in hot. Orders?"

"Get back to the house, now!" Steve barked. Peter's eyes sparkled with amusement as he sat back in the chair and put his hands behind his head.

"You didn't think I'd leave you to search this property without "help" did you?" he asked. Then he looked at his watch, "Now you have fifteen minutes before HPD arrives and another fifteen before I give my men the order to fire… your choice Commander. A half hour to find me what I want or risk your partner's daughter and a war with HPD SWAT." Steve looked at an angry Danny, then to the other teammates who although had steeled their looks it was clear they were concerned and would defer to his judgment.

"Start searching," the SEAL ordered his teams then sighed and added, "And... double time it."

"Good choice," Peter grinned.

Like it had actually been one…

* * *

 **Good enough? I've ended on cliff hangers so many times that I thought I'd give you just a light cliffie ending this time. LOL.**

 **I've gotten into a better rhythm with work/life so I hope to update again soon. Thanks again everyone. TheDogo I'm looking at you...;)**


	10. That's A Promise

**Yes it has been a long wait, hope you'll all forgive me! Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing and adding my work to their favorites list!**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

Twenty minutes proved a fruitless effort. Steve and the others had torn the sizable house apart from top to bottom. They'd gone through every computer they'd found and busted open every safe and nothing came even remotely close to the information or more so the weapon the sought.

And it was obvious by the dark but amused grin on Peter's face they were running out of time. The point was made when Peter leaning on the doorway of the current room Steve and Chin were checking helpfully said;

"My guys outside tell me SWATs starting to look a little antsy, now I'll hold to my promise, you still have ten minutes but I'm not responsible if they want to start the party early."

"I'll tell them to back off a little," Steve said reaching for his cell phone. The tell take sound of a gun cocking had him freezing mid-reach. A short while after their search began, Sassiwell had disarmed the teams. The SEALs looked like they'd sooner go down fighting but a plea from Danny and an order to stand down from Steve and they relented. Even if Draco did like almost I'll with the thought of handing over his sniper rifle.

So here they were, Hawaii's best task force, arguably one of America's finest paired with four Navy SEALs and they were all at the mercy of one man and some thugs because of one precious little girl and her mother.

Steve turned to face the barrel of the weapon now pointed at his face.

"You kill me you get nothing," Steve snarled.

"I kill you I've got six others to carry on," Peter shrugged. "Contact SWAT, tell them a little girl is about to die because you decided to be a hero." Steve went to reply out of anger once again at the danger Grace was in but thankfully a level head in the room prevailed.

"We've got to be looking at this wrong," Chin cut in. Peter held his gun steady a moment longer before waving it away from Steve and looking at the Hawaiian, weapon now pointed in the air.

"Enlighten me," he encouraged.

"Takata went to too much trouble for us to just walk into this house and find a disc or file lying around on a computer," Chin replied. Steve looked around himself and sighed.

"He's right, we've got to think like a paranoid man who would come short of losing his life to keep something hidden," he nodded.

"Lot a good that did him," Peter chuckled. But then added, "Okay so what WOULD he do with it?"

"How do you out smart someone who's used to technology and fancy digestible bombs?" Steve asked. Peter's eyes sparkled with wicked amusement but the Navy SEAL chose to ignore it. "You go old school, you'd have to, there's no digital trail no computer connected to the internet to hack."

"And you put it in the last place anyone would think to look," Chin nodded. "But where?"

"Found it!" Steve heard Danny holler through the house. Quick as they could everyone joined Danny in the living room revealing a hidden compartment from under the TV. In it was an impressive looking high tech lap top, a note book and a small silver case.

"How'd you think to look there?" Steve asked his partner impressed.

"Everyone figures top secret stuff is going to be on a main computer in an office but locked down. Inu wasn't stupid and knew if anyone came they'd never think something like that would be tucked under the TV," Danny replied then shrugged, "Plus the floor board made a hollow sound just in front of the thing."

In spite of the situation, Steve found himself smiling; Danny truly was the best detective he knew.

"Smart," Sassiwell agreed. Then he raised his gun, "Now hand it over." Steve knew what was going to happen before anybody made a move and he instinctively made the first move putting himself between his partner and Sassiwell as Danny clutched the objects to his chest and spoke.

"You get them as soon as I get my daughter and her mother back," the detective snarled. Peter didn't blink; he simple moved his gun and fired.

Everyone cursed on various levels except for Grant who wailed in pain as the bullet ripped through his shoulder sending him careening into the wall and then the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" Steve hissed. "The hell did you do that for?" He went to move to his downed mans side but was stopped when Peter got to Grant first pressing the gun to the man's forehead.

"By now SWAT heard that shot and isn't going to wait any longer to breach the house," Peter said with deadly calm. "They'll be heading to the entrances and they'll be met with force unless Commander McGarrett tells them to stop... Contact them, Steve or the next shot goes into his leg, then his gut, then h-"

"I get it!" Steve barked.

"Speaker phone please," Peter asked politely. Rolling his eyes the SEAL whipped out his phone knowing it was undoubtedly wired directly to the SWAT commander outside. As expected, as soon as he opened the line there was no dial tone.

"Commander McGarrett this is Captain McCalis SWAT team leader. We heard a shot is everything okay?"

"We've got one friendly injured, a shoulder shot but I need you and your men to stand down, Captain," Steve ordered.

"No can do Commander, we've got eyes on some very unsavory looking characters that I'm not about to just leave you vulnerable too," McCalis said firmly. Across the room Steve could see Peter's face flatten and his trigger finger twitch ever so slightly. To Grant's credit, the already wounded man had gotten over his initial pain and instead of looking hurt or fearful he was glaring at Peter with the utmost contempt while clutching his wound.

"Captain, I appreciate your concern but you aren't hearing me," Steve tried again. "I need you and your men to back off at least 200 meters."

"Four," Peter added.

"Who am I speaking to? Commander?" Peter fired before Steve could even begin to control the situation. Grant barked out a slew of curses as his free hand shot down to the second bullet wound in his leg.

"No, no!" Steve snarled. He tried to get to his writhing man once again, everyone in the room did but once again the only gun in the room stayed them all.

"Captain this is the man holding the gun," Peter said into the phone. "I've just shot a Navy SEAL twice once in the shoulder the other in the leg. The wounds are none fatal if treated before the blood loss gets him. That said the Commander has kindly asked you to back off FOUR hundred meters from the perimeter. You've got ten seconds to comply before everyone in here dies and my men start a war with yours outside. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six..."

Steve's heart was pounding in his chest between the horrible ultimatum and his lieutenant bleeding all over the floor he was at a loss for a solution.

"Five, four, thr-"

"We're moving back!" Captain McCalis barked out angrily. "Move out!" He called to the men around him.

"Thank you Captain, I'll be in touch." With that Sassiwell pulled the phone from Steve's hands and hung up.

"Now where were we?" He asked. "Oh that's right, hand over the items detective. NOW, please." Danny opened his mouth to speak but amazingly Grant beat him to it.

"Don't give this psycho a, ugh, god d,damn thing detective," he hissed out. "M,men like him d, don't make deals. G, give it to him n'he kills us all."

"Probably starting with you," Peter said moving forward and pressing his gun to Grant's head. The SEAL shut his mouth but didn't show any sign that he was afraid to eat a bullet for a little girl's safety at the moment.

"Wait!" Danny exclaimed. Steve whipped his head between the two men as the Jersey native stepped closer to Peter. "I just want my girl back and her mother. You're a miserable scumbag but if you promise me no one else dies... I'll give you what you want." Peter's eyebrow went up in surprise and curiosity as if he was expecting more of a fight than that.

"Danny," Steve warned. "I want to help Grace and Rachel too but we can find a better way."

"This is the way right now. He's going to kill Grant and I have to think of my girl," Danny said staring Steve down. "My monkey, my choice."

"Dan-" Steve was cut off as his partner marched passed him and faced off with a once again amused looking Peter Sassiwell.

"Detective d,don't do it! F, forget me!" Grant snarled.

"Tell me where my daughter is," Danny said. Peter cocked his head to one side as if having a conversation with himself in his head.

"I'll do you one better, detective," he finally spoke. "You and the Commander are going to come with me. You get back to your daughter and when you do. I disappear with what I want. See? I'm not heartless."

"A real saint," Danny scoffed. Then he looked at Steve pleadingly. "What choice do we have?" He asked. That's when Steve saw it, a knowing twinkle in his partner's eye. It was just for a split second but immediately Steve now knew while he'd been floundering and worries about his lieutenant, Danny, ever the intuitive one, had come up with some sort of plan.

God bless the hard headed cop from Jersey.

"I don't like this but fine," Steve agreed. "On the condition that you let me check on my man first." Peter waved his gun then aimed it at Danny.

"In fact I insist," he smirked. Rolling his eyes Steve quickly got to Grant's side. The others moved to but one "tut" and a wave of the gun and they were frozen in place.

As soon as he was close enough, Grant used a bloody hand to grab Steve's shirt and shake him a little.

"Don't g, go sir," he grunted. "I d, don't like this."

"Neither do I but we don't have much of a choice. Now hold still this might hurt a bit." Taking off his outer shirt Steve ripped it into strips then started tying it around Grant's leg as it seemed to be the more serious of the two. The second he pulled the makeshift bandage tight Grant barked out a short yelp but clearly swallowed the rest of his pain.

Once he leg was taken care of, Steve did the same to the shoulder and by the time he was done, Grant was glassy eyed and pale as a ghost.

"You stick with me okay lieutenant?" Steve urged.

"M'ere sir... M'still owe y'fer the s, shot n'the nuts," the SEAL slurred badly. Then he grunted and winced in pain adjusting himself futilely. "Sir..." He muttered. "You get a chance, you p, put a bullet in him... Fer me." Taking the man's bloody hand and giving it a firm squeeze, Steve nodded.

"My word lieutenant," he said fully aware Sassiwell was listening and not caring in the least. Then reluctantly he eased the man into a relatively comfortable sitting position against the wall and stood.

"Time to go Commander," Peter said. He grabbed Steve by the collar and pressed the gun to the back of his head. "If you'd be so kind as to lead us out detective?" Danny just gave him a look before giving Steve another knowing nod then headed for the door.

'What ever you're planning Danny, do it quick,' Steve thought to himself wishing he could say the words out loud.

The drive to wherever they were going was tense and silent. When they'd exited the house, Steve had just caught a glimpse of HPD lights in the far distance before he was jabbed in the ribs with a rifle and tied up in the back of a van next to his partner. He briefly heard Peter order most of his men to stay behind to make sure they weren't followed and thanked all the powers that be for small miracles. Smaller numbers meant more chance of a plan for freedom succeeding.

Most of the ride all Steve could do was try and ignore the feeling of cooling blood on his clothing and desperately hope Grant was getting the help he needed to stay alive. Fortunately it was to dark in the back of the vehicle to actually see the blood. The other part of the ride was being slightly confused as Danny would occasionally shift, grunt then go still again.

They'd been driving for almost an hour when the van finally started to slow and at last stopped. Steve looked at Danny waiting for a sign that it was time to move or do something but the detective just looked back and shook his head ever so slightly just as the van doors opened.

Before Peter could even speak Danny was climbing out of the van, items clutched in his cuffed hands and glaring.

"Where's my daughter?" He demanded. As Steve climbed from the van and allowed his eyes to adjust to the light he realized they were standing in the deserted parking lot of a WW2 era hospital. The SEAL knew there were abandoned buildings from the Pacific conflict and tried to remember where any of the hospitals were, at least then he could have a sense of where they'd been taken.

"All in good time detective hand over the items and I'll take you to her," Peter said reaching out. Danny however pulled back.

"And I'm telling you, take me to my daughter and you can have the items. No exceptions," he spat. Peter let out a short laugh and shook his head.

"You realize I could just TAKE them from you, right detective?" He replied. "You're unarmed and guarded but out of the goodness of my heart I've treated you fairly and with respect; something you are seriously lacking."

"You're not ready to kill two well known Hawaiian state officers because your plan's falling apart and you've already got enough heat on you," Danny shot back. "You also don't want to get "handsy" because Mr. I-made-a-promise-to-shoot-you here won't waste a second fulfilling that wish and you're smart enough to know he'll win. So take your respect, shove it and bring. Me. To. My. Daughter. NOW." Steve would have smiled if the situation wasn't so dangerous. Sometimes he had to remind himself how many years of being a cop Danny had under his belt and just how good of negotiator or threatening the man could be with criminals; especially ones who thought themselves smarter than him.

Still though, Steve's gut was churning as if felt like they were running out of time and losing the upper hand. Once Peter had the samples and documentation he really had no reason to let anyone live. Unless he needed hostages but the Navy SEAL was sure his partner wasn't willing to let it get that far.

After a long hard stare with no blinking between the two men, Sassiwell stepped on an angle and waved the two men in the direction of a stairwell door.

"Right this way," he smiled. "Sweet Grace shouldn't be left waiting."

Just as they reached the top of the stairwell, Danny seemed to trip and being the partner that he was Steve instantly lunged forward to catch him. The save stopped him from spilling everything in his cuffed hands but not from falling face first into Steve's chest.

"Sorry, little clumsy with all this junk," Danny muttered. However just has he righted himself his eyes met Steve's.

There it was. The uncertainty, the fear, the pride and the loyalty and faith all jammed into on look that told Steve something was moments away from happening and he should be ready to react no matter what. To that Steve gave his partner an every so slight nod before standing the man up again and turning to face their captor.

"We aren't going anywhere with your goons behind us," Steve snapped. "You could at least uncuff us."

"Or I could shoot you and drag you there," Peter shot back finally showing that maybe he was a little more frustrated than he let on at the moment. "MOVE," he ordered.

They headed out down a hallway with paint long since peeled from the walls and water-stains from most likely unattended pipes in the ceiling. Finally after passing several doorways they stopped at one where Steve and Danny were pushed through at gun point.

"Danno!" All else was dust. Danny shoved the items he'd been diligently carrying into Steve's arms knowing he would take care of them and rushed over to his daughter. For the most part, Grace was actually looking half decent. She was sitting up despite her casts and IV's and though her cheeks were still pinked with a fever her, cried out eyes were now alight with hope at seeing her father.

"Grace! Baby… Monkey are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Danny whooshed out gently taking his daughters bruised face into his hands as best he could.

"I'm okay Danno… I want to go home," Grace sniffed. "Or back to the nice hospital with the good doctors."

"I'll take you to the moon if it's what you want sweetheart," he grinned. Then he glanced over at Rachel on the far side of the room who also looked relieved despite her disheveled state.

"Daniel… Steve I, I can't tell you how good it is to see you," she said with only a slight tremor in her voice.

"Everything's going to be okay Rach," Danny nodded. "We're going to get you two out of here."

Something in Danny's voice, a finality that stirred a dark pit in Steve's gut. The feeling was magnified ten fold when the detective gave his daughter a smile that was as proud as any father could give but also laced with a deep sadness. Then Danny met eyes with Steve and it took everything the Navy SEAL had not to raise both eyebrows to his hairline in confusion and concern.

"Steve?" Danny asked. The SEAL swallowed but gave a nod.

"Yeah partner?"

"DOWN!"

The world exploded, quite literally, exploded. Steve barely had time to throw himself and the cargo in his hands over Rachel to protect her as cement and plaster rained from every angle. One could only hope Danny had managed to cover his little girl from the mayhem as Rachel's screams of fear for herself and her daughter nearly deafened Steve in one ear.

Not that the explosions helped either.

"Freeze!" When the world finally calmed to a dull rumble Steve dared look up. What he saw had his mouth gaping open.

Where a wall used to be, there was now a gaping hole; through which, covered in plaster and cement had come Chin, Draco and Kato.

They'd blasted THROUGH the second floor wall and swung in on rappelling ropes. How they'd known where Steve and Danny were the SEAL had no idea but he almost let loose a guffaw of delirious excitement.

The problem was now everyone in the room who was armed was pointing their gun at someone else. Steve's team pointed it at the three thugs that had come up with Sassiwell and Peter himself held two guns one on Steve, the other on Danny.

"Well sh**, haven't had a good old Mexican standoff in a while!" Peter laughed. "We really going to do this with the lady folk present?"

"This isn't the wild west Sassiwell," Danny said. "And you sure aren't Clint Eastwood." As he spoke, Steve managed to free Rachel from her binds and as safely as she could she raced to Grace's side taking up Danny's former position of protection.

"Walk away Peter," Steve said slowly joining his partner's side. It was all he could think to remedy the situation. Rachel and Grace needed to be safe and that was the priority. Sometimes you had to make a call and if it meant Sassiwell lived to fight another day in trade, so be it. "Just walk away, there's no way this doesn't end badly for you," Steve encouraged. Sassiwell raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Or you from where I'm standing," he replied. "Walking out of here is giving me a chance to figure out a better plan, you realize that McGarrett?"

"I do, but right now I just want everyone I care about in this room to get home safe," Steve replied. "You've done enough damage. Let this one go." For a genuine moment it looked like the man was considering Steve's offer.

But then the SEAL saw the man's nose twitch, his brows flatten just slightly and his eyes narrow a fraction of a hair.

Have you ever watched an action movie where the editors have slowed it down for dramatic effect? When the hero charges toward the main villain in the last epic battle of the movie. You don't know who's going to survive. You don't know what's going to happen and all you can do is sit on the edge of your seat screaming at the screen to make sure everything turns out okay.

Except Steve wasn't the one screaming at the TV, he was the hero making the charge. To be fair, Danny did make the first move but Steve, with all his all-star high school football glory, got there first putting himself between his partner's family and the villain. He lobbed the items in his hand to Chin in a twisted game of keep away, pushed Danny from harms way and charged.

And as the bullet tore through his upper body he didn't dare lose focus as he tackled Sassiwell to the ground knocking one gun loose and desperately fighting for the second.

"The phone! The phone!" Sassiwell barked to the other two men. One pulled out a cell phone while keeping his gun trained on the others. When he pushed a button and got nothing he frowned.

"Sorry," Steve grunted receiving a punch and delivering one in kind. "No one else is getting blown up."

"No!" Sassiwell yelled. He contorted himself then dug his fingers into Steve's bullet wound causing the man to be temporarily blinded by pain.

That split second was all it took, bullets flew, calls of surrender and alarm went out and by the time Steve regained himself Danny had Sassiwell pinned to the ground with a gun to the man's head.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't redecorate the floor with your skull?" Danny said deadly serious.

"Because you're not a killer Williams," Sassiwell hissed. "You'd rather see me behind bars for a good long time than explain why you shot an unarmed man."

"Danny," Steve wheezes trying to ignore the searing pain riding through his upper body. "We got him, put the gun down," he added as he climbed to his feet with Chin's help after retrieving one of the discarded guns.

Sassiwell's goons were now either in cuffs or wounded and none looked willing to continue the fight. Most likely what ever they were being paid wasn't enough to give their lives for.

Danny looked at Steve incredulously but his gun didn't waver.

"What happened to the promise you made Grant!?" He asked.

"Yeah Commander? What about that?" Sassiwell chuckled. Steve narrowed his eyes and raised his gun.

"Chin get everyone out of here," he ordered. "I don't want Grace to see this." Chin wasted no time, while the SEALs marched their captives from the room, the Hawaiian gingerly lifted Grace and with Rachel's help took her from harms way.

"Alone at last," Sassiwell chuckled. "How's the wound Steve?"

"You know there's something I don't get Sassiwell, you've clearly lost, what possible reasons could you have for making this worse on yourself?" Steve asked.

"Because men like you need men like me to make life interesting," Sassiwell replied all too happily. "Because it's as much in my DNA as it is in yours. Me bad, you good, make sense?"

"You're a special kind of insane and they'll an even more special place in hell for you," Danny snarled. He turned to Steve with anger wild in his eyes. "You promised Grant."

"Yeah, to shoot him not kill him," Steve nodded. Sure Danny was clear of the line of fire; Steve gave Peter just enough time to go wide eyed before he shot the man in the leg. Sassiwell roared in pain but was held down by Danny. "I keep my promises... Danny get him out of here. In one piece please," the SEAL added. Danny gave him a small smirk and an eye roll before hauling the limping man from the room.

Everyone safe at last, Steve suddenly became aware of just how much adrenaline had been keeping him going over the past few days. The nightmare of thinking his partner had lost his mind and Grace was seriously injured all came crashing down on the Navy SEAL and for a God's honest moment, his mind shut down. It went completely blank and his body sunk to the floor completely void of life.

All he could so was blink and hope his brain would restart itself. After all paperwork had to be done, criminals processed, the correct people notified of the happenings but most importantly those he cared about needed to heal. HE needed to heal.

A pressure partially on his shoulder and partially on his upper chest was just what he needed to finally come back to reality. Danny was squatting next to him holding a large gauze to his wound.

"Danny?" Steve grunted.

"You were expecting someone else?" The detective asked fondly. Steve swallowed and blinked.

"Grace?" He asked. Danny locked eyes with him before turning his attention back to his task.

"She's with Rachel, Kono and the paramedics… another rig is on the way for you tough guy," he replied. So many thoughts were running through Steve's mind.

"How?" He asked. Again Danny locked eyes and this time didn't look away.

"Steven I get all tingly when you go monosyllabic on me," he smirked. "I couldn't risk Sassiwell finding out but Dax tagged me with a transmitter when you were helping Grant."

That's right, Steve's brain pieced together, the two men had been standing pretty close to one another. It had almost seemed like Dax was slightly behind the detective.

"As we left he slipped me an ear piece, that's what I was doing in the dark van, listening to what the plan was," Danny explained further. Steve shook his head but then nodded.

"Good," he slurred. "S'good wrk..."

"Steve? Hey come on babe... Ah damn it," Danny snarled. Steve opened his eyes in confusion not knowing when he'd shut them. He looked down and was surprised to find his shirt soaked through with blood. It could only mean one thing.

"Artery?" He croaked.

"Think so, must be a nick because it's bleeding good but you aren't dead so..." He trailed off. Steve couldn't help but laugh despite his pain.

"S, silver l, lining, yeah?" He grinned wondering when the room had gotten so cold. "D, didn't think y, you had it in y, you Danno," he added cockily.

"Yeah, yeah, you weren't bleeding like a sieve I'd pop you one for that. I can be very optimistic," Danny shrugged then added, "when I almost die of poisoning and my daughter is targeted by an international psycho and my best friend takes a bullet for my family... I'm optimistic it can't get any worse than this... Don't make me a liar and die on me Steve because I won't come back from that, you hear me? I nearly lost Grace but we saved her, my heart can't take another scare like that. Besides, I put work into you, a lot, I'll be damned if I'm going to house train a new pet SEAL. One in a life time is all I can handle."

By the end of the rant, Steve was grinning from ear to ear and despite his dropping eyes and numbing body. The smile disappeared however as the tang of copper started filling his mouth.

"Danny..."

"Just hang on Steve, helps almost..."

"Z'ere's no exit w, wound," Steve slurred as the metallic taste increased and it became harder and harder to breathe. "N, not j, just the artery," he added. He'd seen wounds like this before, on soldiers on victims... On bodies. If they were lucky enough to survive them they very rarely came out the same.

And that scared the hell out of the rough Navy SEAL.

"You remember that time at your place after I busted my knee chasing a perp? You invited me and Grace to your beach?" Unsure of where Danny was going with his story and why Steve dying brought it on, the SEAL could only nod remembering the exact moment Danny was talking about.

"I couldn't go in the water but Grace wanted to and I told her to stay shallow but do you remember what happened?" Danny asked. Steve slowed his breathing to try and hold out longer and nodded settling into his partner's comforting warm embrace. "What happened Steve?" The detective urged with a bit of a jostle.

"R, rip tide... R, rocks," Steve wheezed.

"That's right," Danny nodded. "I was terrified but you in all your dolphin flipping glory ripped off your shirt and swam like it were your life that depended on it."

"H, had too," Steve coughed. "Grace..."

"Then you got caught and put yourself between her and the rocks and took a pretty nasty beating before getting both of you back to shore," Danny continued. Steve smiled through bloody lips and nodded again.

"Th, three ribs..." He managed.

"Cracked, yup," Danny finished for him.

"N'st, stitches..."

"43 to be exact and a fantastic concussion but you still pulled my daughter to safety and she didn't have a scratch on her," the detective said almost in disbelief. "All you asked for the next twenty four hours when you woken up for concussion checks was if Grace was okay... Steve... Steven!" The Navy SEAL popped his eyes open again not realizing he'd let them shut.

"M'ere," he squeaked barely. The cold hand of nothing good was becoming all too strong for Steve to ignore as his head lulled into Danny's chest and his eyes refused to stay open.

"You're a fighter Steve, not just for your own survival but to make sure others do to," Danny practically pleaded. "Don't let this be it, you hear me? You've got a lot a people that'll be pissed if you roll over and die, me included. Understand?" Steve did understand, when he was with the SEALs he'd almost died a few times but he'd never really had something to come home to. He never really had a "home" in his adult life period.

"Eh! McGarret, do you understand?!"

Then Five-0 had been dropped in his lap, a strong team with a bond as close as family and as Steve's body started shutting down he thought of just how many people would actually truly miss him if he died.

"M'ere D'no…" the SEAL whispered. "N'c'nt leave y'n charge…" The last thing Steve felt was Danny chuckling and then the sound of boots running towards them.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Hope this wasn't TOO sappy but I had to get it out of my system as the muse dictated to me. LOL. Still a few more to go and NO this isn't a death fic... could you imagine? I'd beat myself up for ending it like that. Ha ha ha**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Oz**


End file.
